


Spark of My Spark

by Skywinder



Series: Shadows of the Past [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Darker Themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-War, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, and the Autobots have won.  But some scars are not so easily healed, and some secrets are best left buried.  Skyfire will learn this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silberstreif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberstreif/gifts).



> This story comes from a plot bunny recently posted at LJ's TF Bunny Farm by [silberstreif](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silberstreif/pseuds/silberstreif). 
> 
> I will say that this is not going to be a light fic, even if I do plan to end it well. And this is a story where I would STRONGLY suggest that any tags I add in future be heeded, just in case any of what I will be referencing isn't something you'd prefer to read.
> 
> Granted, the bunny will be incorporated into the story, and won't be coming up for several chapters, but the references and tags WILL be there eventually, just so you all have been warned. This story isn't rated M for no reason.
> 
> Since I'm working on other stories currently, this one will be very slow in updating until a couple of them have been cleared out.

_“That is when time stands still - when you watch the one you love, walk away.”_ ― Mallika Nawal

* * *

_Looks like I have everything_ , Skyfire thought idly as he checked through the last of the containers. With a sigh, he rose from the kneeling position he was in, turning his gaze to stare out the window at the Iacon cityscape. Outside, he could see a number of buildings, all in various stages of construction, some complete or near completion, and others just halfway built. His gaze turned back to the containers, and he smiled wanly, wishing not for the first time that he wasn't doing this.

It had been four hundred vorns since the war had ended. He'd been away from Earth for about ten of its years when he'd received the news at a space station in the Zeta sector that the war had ended, and in the Autobots' favor. Unable to believe what he'd heard, he'd returned to the planet to find out if there was any truth to that rumor.

As it happened, there was.

About two Earth years before, Megatron had been killed during one of the Decepticons' energy raids. As it was reported to Skyfire, during the tussle between he and Optimus Prime, Megatron had somehow managed to overpower the Autobot leader, and had knocked him to the ground. Just as he'd aimed to fire his cannon into Optimus' Spark, a shot from a laser blast had hit his own. In the confusion that followed, no one was sure who had fired that shot or even if it had been an intentional attempt to save the Prime's life. Whatever the case, it had proved timely for Optimus and fatal for Megatron. Once he'd noticed what had happened, Starscream had called the retreat and the Decepticons headed back to their base.

Naturally, the Autobots thought the war was over at that point, and Optimus made his first communication to the Decepticons, at this time offering a truce so that a peace treaty could be discussed. There was no response, and the Autobots began preparing for possible retaliation from the Decepticons for the death of their Lord.

What happened next was unexpected.

All had assumed that Starscream, as the Decepticon SIC, would be the automatic one to take over the leadership of the Decepticons. But over the next several weeks, some strange reports had started coming in. To begin with, Cosmos transmitted a report of several Decepticons going through the space bridge and failing to return. This was soon followed by a message from Elita-1 saying that during a raid of Darkmount, her femmes had reported a battle going on between Shockwave, the missing Decepticons and the Cybertronian-based Seekers. After the Vice Air Commander, Acid Storm, was shot down, the remaining Seekers disengaged and fled, in the direction of Vos, from what her femmes could tell.

Soon after, when they were called to raids, a few Autobots noticed that the Decepticons were fighting each other as much as them. This was enough to warrant a hands-on investigation.

After six months of these reports, Mirage was sent to the _Victory_. What he learned was enough to confirm the suspicions of High Command: There were leadership struggles going on, between Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave and Onslaught. None really seemed to have a strong advantage over the other groups. With this information, Optimus Prime and his officers decided on a new approach. They couldn't risk humans getting caught in the in-fighting, so they issued a slightly different offer to end the fighting. Each of the groups was sent a communication, requesting their surrender this time. If so, they would be shown mercy.

Again, no reply, and over the next several months, the in-fighting continued. Then, one night ten months following Megatron's death, the perimeter alarms went off, and all Autobots charged out to repel the attack, thinking that finally the Decepticons had managed to get a leader and had consolidated what was left of their forces for an attack.

What they found was something entirely different.

Starscream was standing outside the perimeter with fifty Seekers, Runabout, Runamuck, the Reflectors, Blast Off and Barricade, along with two members of his team. All sported injuries of some kind, and all appeared just plain exhausted. His wings held high, Starscream had walked straight up to Optimus Prime and stated that if his offer to surrender were still open, he was turning himself, all Decepticon Seekers who'd followed him, and the rest who'd pledged their loyalty to him over to the Autobots. They were all imprisoned in the brig until a prison facility could be set up, after which they were transported to Cybertron. All the Seekers on Cybertron had surrendered to the femmes about three day cycles following Starscream's own surrender.

Starscream would never say what had been the tipping point for his decision, but given the condition of his mechs, a few thought they could make a shrewd guess. Starscream had seen the writing on the wall, as the humans said, and had decided to cut his losses if it meant that his people could survive. He understood he wouldn't be able to hold off the Autobots if he took them on himself. Blast Off's presence among the group had been a surprise, but he'd never explained why he'd chosen Starscream's side over his own team.

That had been the beginning. It hadn't taken long for the rest of the groups to crumble. None of the remaining leaders would surrender to the Autobots, apparently deciding to go down fighting. And go down they had. A few of the grunts, when they realized the way things were going, did end up surrendering, but beyond that, only Starscream's group surrendered with the fewest casualties.

It was just a little more than one Earth year after the surrender that the Decepticons had been defeated. Those who had not surrendered and survived were being rounded up and sent to the same prison that Starscream and his group were at.

Skyfire had been stunned to hear all this, and had hoped he'd be allowed to speak with Starscream before the trials began. He'd wanted to find out what had caused Starscream to turn himself over, since it was strange for him to give in when he'd set his Spark on a particular course.

But it was not to be. Although Prime was willing to allow a supervised visit, as he was curious also, Starscream had refused to see his bondmate, stating that he had nothing to say to him.

Starscream had been found guilty, as expected, but due to his surrender and Prime's promise, his life was spared, as were those who'd joined him in doing so. He was sentenced to seven hundred vorns in prison, with a chance of release after four hundred if he maintained good behavior. There were lesser sentences given to his followers. Those who hadn't surrendered had either been sentenced to death or longer terms of imprisonment, based on their crimes. Some had cried foul that one of the most well-known generals of Megatron hadn't been executed as the other generals had, but Prime refused to back down from what he'd promised. There'd already been more than enough death, he stated, and revenge would not bring the dead back. When some had replied stating that it was not revenge, but justice, Prime just shook his head and asked them if they were asking truly for the dead or for themselves. While that silenced most, some made it clear that they would never accept the situation. Fortunately, they seemed to be a minority opinion.

During this period, Skyfire had managed to get hold of Starscream's possessions aboard the _Victory_. He'd asked Optimus for permission once he'd learned that the Decepticon base was to be pulled out of the ocean and stripped down for parts, claiming rights as next of kin. Permission had been granted, as long as he allowed Jazz and Red Alert to go through what he'd pulled out. Not that there'd been a lot: Starscream's science equipment, a handful of crystals, some datapads containing scientific journals and Vosian literature, and a holoimage of Starscream and his trine. They'd been unable to find anything of value, and speculated that perhaps Starscream had destroyed any notes on his experiments or weapons before surrendering. As for Starscream's null rays, they'd been removed from his arms by Ratchet and handed over to Perceptor and Wheeljack. What had happened to them after that, Skyfire didn't know, but he hoped the weapons had been destroyed.

During the four hundred vorns following the war, life went on. Cities began being rebuilt, Neutrals returned, a new government formed under the watchful optic of the Prime, and all just tried to start over again in rebuilding their lives and businesses. Certainly, there were levels of distrust between Neutrals and Autobots, but Prime did his best to try and smooth things over. In time, things began to settle down.

But even with all that, some scars remained. When Neutral Seekers returned, some Autobots, driven by anger, attacked them when they tried to enter Iacon, even though they'd never been involved in the war. Following that incident, the leadership of the Vosian Remnant took them straight to the half-destroyed city and started rebuilding. After enough of it had been made habitable, they'd built some defensive rings around their home and wouldn't set foot in Iacon, not even to send any representatives there, no matter how many assurances Optimus offered. Vos soon became a colony onto itself, building trade alliances with other worlds that they had sheltered in during their exile.

Over time, Skyfire found himself with a lot to do, shuttling Autobots to and from other worlds, not to mention the Galactic Council in an attempt to restore Cybertron's reputation. In-between those excursions, he was assisting in rebuilding the Science Academy in Iacon and training the younglings who'd expressed interest in the field.

He'd also made a number of trips to the prison where Starscream was being kept...

Skyfire broke himself out of the memories briefly to start picking up and loading the containers into his subspace, shaking his head as he did so. None of those visits had gone well. Every time he went, Starscream would either refuse to see him, or on the rare times that Skyfire would push the issue enough that the warden, a dark blue mech called Hyperdrive, had Starscream brought down anyway, Starscream would sit there sullenly and wouldn't say a word to anything Skyfire said. Still, Skyfire kept trying, even in the face of his mate's silence, although he did admit privately there were orns he had just wanted to throw up his hands and say "To Pit with this", and walk away, leaving Starscream alone with his bitterness and anger. But then he would remember the way the Seeker had greeted him when he woke from his long stasis; plus, even with the bond apparently blocked, there were times the Valkyrie thought he felt something seep through, something that wasn't anger.

So in the end, he didn't quit on the other mech, and just tried to look forward to the orn when Starscream was released, and they could hopefully try and start over again.

A bitter smile crossed Skyfire's face. At least, he'd hoped as much until the previous day cycle...

* * *

_Skyfire looked away from Optimus Prime and Prowl at the sound of the door opening, and smiled nervously at the sight of the mech in the doorway._

_However, the mech, a tri-color Seeker, just glared coldly back._

_"Starscream," the Autobot leader began calmly, "do come in." He motioned to the empty chair in front of his desk._

_Without a word in reply, the Seeker just stalked into the room, the same cold expression on his face. He dropped into the seat Optimus Prime had offered him, and leaned back, crossing his arms._

_The other three mechs also sat down in the other chairs surrounding the desk, and the meeting began._

_Prowl was first to speak. "I assume you were informed why we wished to speak with you?"_

_Starscream looked at the former Autobot SIC, and replied in a voice as cold as his expression, "I was. Warden Hyperdrive told me you wanted to discuss matters relating to my release from prison."_

_Prowl nodded, and turned his gaze to Optimus Prime, conceding the floor to his Commander._

_Optimus steepled his arms and laid them on the desk, leaning forward as he did so. "We received the record of your stay at the prison. In it, Hyperdrive says you were involved in very few fights there, and from what the recordings of those fights showed, it was usually instigated by others. While there was damage to the inmates who attacked you, it was usually non-lethal. Aside from those fights, he said you usually kept to yourself for the most part, with only minor infractions, and that you gave no trouble with the punishments that were meted out."_

_Starscream snorted. "I had no interest in staying in that place any longer than I had to. As I recall,_ Prime _, my sentence was seven hundred vorns, with the chances of it being reduced to four hundred as long as I behaved myself." His optics blazed scarlet. "I had good incentive."_

_Optimus nodded. "Indeed." He now reached over for a datapad sitting off to his left. "We've done a little looking into your background."_

_The jet stiffened. "Have you now?" he asked suspiciously._

_Seemingly ignoring the tone, the former Autobot Commander nodded. "The records that we were able to find in the former Science Academy database suggested you had worked for them in the capacity as one of their scientific Engineers, though they did not say what the circumstances of your departure from them were."_

_Skyfire glanced over at his mate now, in time to see Starscream's hands clench into fists. Fists that seemed to be...trembling, he thought. As were his wings. "I see," was all the tri-colored Seeker replied, his voice now tense._

_Optimus had noticed as well. "Starscream, are you...," the other mech began, only to be cut off with a very icy glare. "Get to the point, Prime," Starscream hissed. "You didn't call me here just to discuss my past."_

_Optimus Prime just looked at Starscream speculatively a moment before nodding. "Of course. We've questioned Wheeljack, Perceptor and Skyfire concerning these records, and they confirm them. I called you here to offer you a position in our Academy as a science instructor. We feel that..."_

_"No." Starscream's response was firm, leaving no room for argument. His wings and hands were no longer shaking. "If that's your reason for wanting to speak with me, then you've wasted everyone's time."_

_Prowl spoke now, in an icy tone. "You should be glad for such an offer. There was no one else in Iacon that was willing to hire a former Decepticon. Skyfire was also the only one willing to take you on."_

_Starscream turned his gaze to Prowl, optics alight with barely concealed rage. "Who said I planned to stay in Iacon?"_

_All three mechs in the room froze. "May I ask what you mean by that?" Optimus asked in a concerned tone, a feeling that Skyfire shared. While he'd known that some of the freed prisoners had stayed in Iacon, with most of the released fliers going to Vos or Altihex after their own releases, it had long been discussed what to do with Starscream once he'd been freed. The job "offer" he'd been given was an attempt to keep tabs on him, and Skyfire was aware that the leadership was hoping he would be willing to keep an optic on the Seeker while he stayed with him. But apparently, Starscream had had other ideas about his future after he got out of prison._

_The smile that appeared on Starscream's face was glacial. "I'm returning to Vos. I have kin there, and one of my clan has offered me a place to stay until I can get work." The smile shifted to a smirk as he noticed the startled expressions on the other mechs' faces, including the usually stoic Prowl's. "Certainly you were told that I received communications at the prison from time to time."_

_"We had, but the warden said only that we had nothing to worry about as regards them," Prowl began, his optics narrowing now._

_"And you don't," snapped Starscream, now glaring at the black and white mech. "The mechs I communicated with left Vos when the exodus from it began. They had no allegiance to one faction or the other."_

_He looked at Optimus now. "Still don't. But they_ do _know my feelings as regards Iacon, and were quite aware that I would have no wish to stay once I was released from prison." He sneered. "You needn't worry, Prime. I'm not interested in staying in the public optic."_

_"These mechs...What are their designations, if I might ask?" Prime requested, after a few kliks of silence. Apparently, he'd realized there was no point in trying to push his offer, but was also concerned about leaving Starscream unmonitored._

_Starscream's expression now shifted to a neutral one, though his optics were still glowing brightly. "Ask the warden if you want to know them," he said calmly. Skyfire couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry at that tone. Starscream only used it when he was extremely angry. "I assure you, Optimus Prime, that they are aware of my actions and what I'm capable of. I_ highly _doubt they'll let me be for some time to come."_

_He turned now to Skyfire. "You told me during one of your visits that you had some items of mine in your possession." When Skyfire nodded, the Seeker continued. "I'm staying in a lodging house near the prison. A kinsmech of mine reserved a room for me for a night cycle as well as bought me passage to Vos." He transmitted the coordinates of the location to Skyfire now. "I'm leaving next midday cycle, and would like them before then. Are we finished, Prime?" he finished, looking at first the former Autobot leader, then at his sub-Commander._

_Optimus nodded. "We are. Good luck to you, Starscream."_

_Starscream just snorted in reply before rising from his seat and stalking out of the office without another word._

* * *

Skyfire shook his head. Right after Starscream left, Prime had gotten in touch with Hyperdrive. The warden had confirmed what Starscream told them. When asked why he'd not reported the details of the conversations before, the warden had replied that his only instructions regarding any communication to any Decepticon were that they only be reported if it seemed like they were plotting against the Autobots. While some had, and he'd reported that handful, Starscream had not been among that group.

It didn't go over well with High Command, but given that those had certainly been the instructions, there was little more they could do. Skyfire had left right after the conversation to go home, get some recharge, and then get the items together.

_Speaking of which_ , Skyfire glanced at the chronometer on the wall, _I need to go now if I'm to get there before he leaves._

Without another thought, Skyfire walked over to the balcony of his quarters and transformed into his alt-mode. In seconds, he was on his way to the lodging house.

* * *

"Took you long enough."

Those were the words that greeted Skyfire as he walked through the door of the lodging room.

Skyfire frowned at the biting tone as he gazed around the room. "I apologize, but I couldn't get here any sooner. I do have a life, Starscream," he replied in a somewhat irritated tone. The room was a dingy steel-gray, and looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in at least ten vorns. As Starscream's optics narrowed, the Valkyrie pulled out the handful of containers and set them on the ragged black floor covering.

Whatever Starscream was going to say was cut off at the sight of the containers. He came over and started looking through them. As Skyfire watched Starscream rifle through the small boxes, he couldn't help but put voice to the thought that had been eating at him since the meeting. "Why don't you want to stay in Iacon?"

The Seeker froze. For a klik, he said nothing, then looked up with Skyfire with a sneer. "Why, Skyfire," he said very sweetly. "Were you hoping to pick up where we left off? Here's a news flash for you," he continued, dropping the sweet tone in favor of an acid one, "you're wasting your time hoping for any reconciliation. I think I made myself clear every time you visited that I had no interest in dealing with you further."

The Valkyrie frowned. He knew he'd be lying if he said he _hadn't_ hoped for something like that, but that wasn't the reason for his question. "I noticed your reaction at that meeting when Prime made you that offer to stay in Iacon. That's why I'm asking. No other reason."

Perhaps Starscream had been expecting him to protest or perhaps he'd been hoping Skyfire would confirm it just so he could cut him down further, Skyfire wasn't sure. But from the brief surprise that flickered through his optics, he certainly hadn't expected the response Skyfire gave him.

A moment went by in silence, then Starscream's expression became blank, as did his optics as he turned back to his rifling. "My reasons are my own business, Skyfire. If I'd wanted you to know them, I'd have said at that meeting."

"Starscream," began the shuttle in a slightly annoyed voice.

"As a matter of fact," Starscream interrupted as he closed the box he was rifling through and stood up to look at Skyfire, "I've decided you have no further say in my business at all. Seeing as you seem to prefer Autobot company, I'm leaving you to it." His optics narrowed. "Don't ever contact me or even try to come to Vos looking for me. I won't see you, nor will I be in touch." His tone was hard. "And if you do try to comm. me, I will cut you off. Are we clear?"

Skyfire just stared at Starscream as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd heard. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'are we clear?'" Starscream's tone didn't change.

Skyfire felt his hands clench into fists as a rare anger came over him. "Yes," he said coolly in reply, "we're clear."

He wanted to yell at Starscream, demand answers for why he was treating him this way, but just as he'd opened his mouth to do so, Starscream cut him off.

"Good. Now, get out," he said, every bit as coolly as Skyfire.

Both mechs just stared at each other a moment in silence, then Skyfire turned and walked away, out of the room and out of the building. If that was what Starscream wanted, then fine. He'd do it.

Outside the building, he transformed and took off back to his own rooms, unaware that a pair of red optics were watching from an upper window.

* * *

_I had to_ , Starscream thought sadly as he watched Skyfire fly off into the distance. _I had no choice. There_ wasn't _another choice._

A hand drifted up to his Spark, clenching into a fist over it.

Starscream leaned his head against the plexiglass as his mate vanished from sight, and he shuttered his optics. Deep down, he knew he was lying to himself, and yet...

So many times, Starscream had wanted to tell Skyfire the truth. The truth about why he joined the Decepticons, the reasons he pushed him away...During his mate's visits to the prison, it had sometimes been all he could do to keep silent. And when Prime had made that offer, it had taken great effort to not scream it out at them, as he'd wanted to tear into them with all the pain and rage he'd felt that orn so long ago...But Skyfire hadn't deserved to hear it that way, so he'd managed to restrain himself.

Just a few kliks ago, he'd felt that small part of him that wanted to tell his mate ache inside when Skyfire made it clear he'd noticed as such.

But he couldn't. He _couldn't_ tell Skyfire the truth. It would hurt his Conjunx more than any of his actions ever could.

No, the only thing Starscream could do for his mate was stay out of his life and let him continue as he was, allowing Skyfire to resent him for pushing him away.

It would be for the best.

Starscream kept telling himself that the whole way back to Vos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image: Separation: Created by [taiyari](http://taiyari.tumblr.com/)


	2. Ripples in the Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 47 vorns following the close of the 1st chapter and is a set-up for Skyfire and Starscream eventually meeting again. You will also learn a little of what happened in the interim.

* * *

_"Never hide things from hardcore thinkers. They get more aggravated, more provoked by confusion than the most painful truths."_ ― Criss Jami

* * *

_ 47 vorns later _

"Cybertron to Skyfire."

Skyfire started out of his thoughts to see Wheeljack looking at him, concern in his optics. He stared at the other mech blankly for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry, Wheeljack, were you saying something to me?"

Wheeljack just shook his head. "I was just telling you about how one of my students managed to blow up the classroom a couple orns back. You know, the incident you missed while you were away on that escort mission Optimus asked you to take part in?"

Skyfire nodded. "Ah." Admittedly, he hadn't been really been listening, his thoughts focused on other matters. "Sorry, Wheeljack," he apologized ruefully. "My mind was somewhere else, I'm afraid."

Wheeljack shrugged nonchalantly, though the Valkyrie thought he could see some hurt in his optics. "That's okay. I guess there's nothing new about that story anyhow. So," he changed the subject. "What were you thinking about so intently that it caused you to space out like that?"

Skyfire grimaced. _A number of things, that's what_ , he thought grimly. The mission, its fallout with his co-creator Stellarios, the upcoming visit from Jetfire, what to do about his slagging mate...

Aloud, he simply replied, "That escort mission mainly. Prime had me fly him and a few of the Council members to the Central Hub again."

Wheeljack's headfins flashed dark green. "Again? Did the Council finally come to a decision?"

Skyfire leaned back in his seat, pondering what he should say. By all rights, he shouldn't say anything, since Optimus and the others had been discussing it among each other and not with him. Stellarios and he had talked about it later, unofficially, where his kinsmech had provided more details behind the decision. The implications had been bothering him, to say the least.

Finally, he nodded. "Yes, they did, but I believe Optimus will be making the formal announcement later. They really didn't discuss the details with me, Jack," he said, noticing that Wheeljack seemed like he was about to reply.

Wheeljack just shook his head at that. "That doesn't seem right. You've been taking them to the Hub often enough. They should be sharing some of what happens with you, not just discussing it around you."

Skyfire grimaced again. He couldn't deny that, considering how long he'd been an Autobot. Like most of them, he still kept his symbol, something that had been an issue of contention in his clan. But though he'd tried, he'd never been able to get a good explanation about it. Only one of his _cognitoses_ had ever hinted at a reason why when he'd tried to explain his own reasons for joining the Autobots. Lunarion had just stared at him a moment after he'd finished, then shook his head.

_"Optimus Prime might be a good leader, 'Fire, but he wasn't in charge when the war broke out. Sentinel Prime and the Senate were. And they cared nothing about Altihex. Or its lost citizens."_

He'd looked at Skyfire hard then and had said something else that Skyfire thought had sounded odd. _"Ask your Prime to check the Matrix sometime. If the rumors about it are true, then he'll see what happened to flightframes back then."_

Lunarion had refused to say anymore after that, no matter how Skyfire tried to push the issue. And he'd also noticed how some in Altihex had stared at him, hostile looks in their optics when they'd noticed the symbol. Most said nothing, but there were those who had pushed the issue. Skyfire could still recall the one mech who'd responded to his rejoinder about not having joined the faction that destroyed Altihex, that the Autobots had at least tried to keep such events from happening. The mech had glared and had replied that he must have been living pretty deep underground if he didn't know that Altihex was destroyed in retailiation for Tarn's destruction...at the hands of the Autobots.

Skyfire hadn't known what to say to that, left soon after, and hadn't been to Altihex since.

But perhaps all this was the reason he'd never asked for any of the information from some of those meetings he'd escorted the Cybertronian representatives to, some of them former Autobots. He wasn't sure just how much he could trust their words anymore.

_Present company excepted_ , he thought, a wry smile appearing on his face.

"It's fine, Wheeljack," he replied as calmly as he could. "I don't really have much of an interest in politics anyway."

"Still...," the green and white mech said quietly. Then he shook his head and changed the subject. "Hey, Percy and I were wondering something."

Skyfire picked up the energon cube off the table and began to sip at it. "And what would that be?"

Wheeljack seemed hesitant all of a sudden, causing Skyfire to frown.

"Jack?" the larger mech prompted, concern in his voice.

Wheeljack fidgeted a moment more before he replied. "We were talking about the old days at the Science Academy, and Starscream's designation came up. Percy asked if you'd heard anything from him, and I didn't know. So we decided to ask."

Skyfire stiffened at the casual mention of his once-partner's designation. He could still clearly recall that orn when he'd brought Starscream's possessions to him. He'd been so furious then, with Starscream treating him like he was little more than melted slag. It had taken a few vorns before he'd felt ready to calm down and think about the whole thing. And a few very telling details stuck out: the way he'd stiffened when Skyfire had asked that question, his hesitation in responding and how flat his voice had been when he had answered Skyfire's question. Add that in to the way he'd reacted to Prime's offer the previous day cycle and the still muted bond, and Skyfire couldn't help but feel that Starscream was hiding something from him. After he'd come to this conclusion, he spent some time tracking down Clan Windflare's communication frequency and made numerous attempts at getting in touch over the next twenty vorns after he'd finally determined it. Starscream had responded eventually, but their conversation hadn't gone well...

* * *

_Skyfire looked up from grading his students' projects at the sound of beeping coming from his communication console. Puzzled about who would contact him at such a late time in the evening cycle, he got up and walked over to see who was calling him. He pressed the receive button..._

_And on the screen appeared his mate._

_His appearance looked very much unchanged from the last time Skyfire had seen him, from what the shuttle could tell. There were no signs that the twenty-seven vorns since they'd last seen each other had been hard on him. The Seeker's face was closed, expressionless, but anger was very clearly smoldering in his optics. Skyfire knew he was going to have to tread carefully with his words._

_"Starscream," the Valkyrie began, as formally as he could manage, "this is a surprise."_

_"Is it?" The Seeker's voice was ice-cold._

_"Yes," Skyfire replied simply. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you."_

_An unpleasant smile appeared on the other mech's face. "Somehow, I_ highly _doubt that," the tri-color jet said, still coldly._

_"It's the truth, whether you want to believe it or not," Skyfire said with a shrug, knowing full well that what he was saying was otherwise._

_Something which Starscream seemed to be well aware of, judging from his next words._

_"I asked you not to contact me. I asked you not to follow me. Yet it seems like I'm hearing from you_ quite _often these past twenty vorns." His optics narrowed. "I find it very hard to believe that the thought didn't occur to you even once that I_ wouldn't _respond at some point. You're far from stupid, Skyfire. And you know very well that I'm not stupid, either. So don't even try to play this one off like you or I are." His voice was rock hard by the time he finished._

 _The Seeker leaned back in his chair now. "I'm not even going to ask how you discovered the communication frequency for Clan Windflare's main house, seeing as I'm fairly certain I wouldn't like the answer. So tell me,_ Autobot _," he hissed, "why do you keep trying to reach me in spite of my clear wishes and instructions?!"_

_Skyfire bristled somewhat at how Starscream referred to him, but he did his best to keep his voice level when he replied. "All I want is answers, Starscream. We were apart for a long time, too long. I only want to know what happened to change you so much. We need to talk about whatever happened while I was in stasis, whether you want to or not."_

_Starscream just stared at him for a moment. Then he started to laugh. Skyfire felt a flare of anger at this, but then he caught something in the laughter, something that seemed...bitter, he thought. Before he could comment on it, though, the laughter had abruptly ended and Starscream was glaring at him, his optics glowing brightly._

_"I owe you_ **nothing** _," he snarled. "You abandoned me for the Autobots and made it very clear your opinion of me at the time." His voice became frigid. "You left Earth without even attempting to say goodbye. You didn't apologize for any of your actions while I was in prison. Not once did I hear anything from you that sounded more than businesslike. So please tell me how I owe you anything at all!"_

_Skyfire's optics narrowed now. "You fired on me, Starscream," he said coolly. "Twice. Leaving me for dead both times. And you were willing to allow me to believe Megatron's lies, knowing very well that I would never approve once I had found out what the Decepticons had done to Cybertron. Not to mention your own actions during the war. So don't even try to paint yourself as a victim here, because you sure as Pit aren't one."_

_Starscream's gaze was now as cold as Skyfire's. "So that's how you want to play it, then. Very well."_

_Skyfire raised a browridge. "Excuse me?"_

_Starscream leaned forward in his seat, meeting Skyfire's optics squarely now. "I called to find out why you keep bothering myself and my clan with your constant messages, and by the way, Skyfire, they were somewhat angry with me, thinking I'd given their frequency to you without the clan head's permission. It took some time to convince them that I hadn't, that you'd likely managed to hack into Vos' communication systems. Huracan wasn't pleased about that notion. Oh, and there was one more thing I wanted to tell you."_

_"And that would be?"_

_Again, the unpleasant smile. "Try and contact me again, slagger, and I_ will _put in for a restraining order against you."_

_Without another word, Starscream hit the button to end the call between them, leaving his mate to stare at a black screen._

* * *

Since that conversation, Skyfire had made no further attempts to communicate with Starscream. Not that he hadn't been considering other options, but was finding them limited. He knew Starscream could and would go through with his threat (and likely worse if the thought struck him) if Skyfire made further attempts to contact him. And he'd do it with the full support of his clan. Going to Vos was out of the question as well. Skyfire only had thought of doing that for as long as it took him to learn that the city guards didn't allow anyone who lived in Iacon to pass the gates. While they'd allowed some contact with other city-states, if you were found to have left the city-state you were Sparked in to go live permanently in Iacon, you were escorted out immediately. If you got that far. It was rumored the guards did very thorough background checks at the gates.

Though what he'd heard about that meeting with the Galactic Council _had_ raised a curious possibility...But he'd think more on that later. At the moment, Wheeljack was waiting for him to answer his question.

Shaking his head, the Valkyrie replied, "No. I don't hear from Starscream. He said the orn he left that he wouldn't be in touch, and asked that I not contact him."

Wheeljack nodded, kind of sadly. "That's too bad."

Skyfire raised a browridge, slightly surprised at Wheeljack's words. From what he knew, Starscream and Wheeljack had never met prior to the war, though the engineer had certainly known of him, given how he'd supported the work records that Prime and Prowl had spoken to Starscream about. But they'd never worked together or had any social contact, as both he and Starscream had found that being in the company of the other fliers at the Academy to be somewhat more welcoming.

Aloud, he said only, "Might I ask why?"

Wheeljack was quiet for a minute as he seemed to be thinking about how to answer. Finally, he replied, "It's just...Well, when you first joined the Autobots, you just seemed so down about what had happened with him. Couldn't blame you. I mean, how does one who's never had anything to do with the war really react to the idea of an old friend attacking you? Yet later after the war and your return, you just went to see him at the prison a lot. You even wanted to talk to him before the trial. It was easy to see that you weren't as angry as before. I don't know why you changed your mind, but he just seemed to be a big part of your life when you weren't helping with the rebuild."

He paused a moment. "Just seems too bad that Starscream is throwing that opportunity to mend things away," the other scientist concluded.

Skyfire nodded and was quiet for the next few kliks as he sipped at his energon, going over his friend's words. Wheeljack was right about one thing, Starscream was refusing to have anything to do with him. But if there was one thing that the Valkyrie knew about his Conjunx, it was that Starscream didn't commit to an action without some reason, some purpose behind it.

And this behavior of Starscream's _had_ some reason behind it. Skyfire was certain of it. He didn't know what it was, but he was going to find out, whether or not his mate wanted him to.

Which led him back to the question of how the Pit was he going to get into Vos...

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. He looked up to see Wheeljack rising from his seat. "Need to get back to my class. I'll see you later on? Percy thinks that we should try out the new energon bar that just opened."

Skyfire gave a small smile and shook his head. "Thanks for the invite, but a Beta-Sire of mine is arriving in Iacon next day cycle and will be staying with me for the next few. I'm going to need to get the spare room ready for him before he gets in. Another time, maybe."

Wheeljack nodded, his headfins fins flashing orange. "You're lucky to have kin left," he said a little wistfully. Quickly shifting verbal gears, he continued, "Okay, just let us know when you're free again. Later, Skyfire!"

Skyfire smiled and waved at Wheeljack as he left, but inwardly, he was frowning. He had a feeling he knew exactly why Jetfire was coming to Iacon. That call from him had come just a few short joors after Stellarios had landed, transformed and left the airfield, a grim expression on his face.

 _Stellarios must have spoken to him about what happened at that meeting._ That was the only explanation he could think of. Jetfire had no high opinion of politicians, and hadn't been overly pleased with the notion of any of his Creations becoming involved in the new government, but he hadn't argued Stellarios' point that they needed an Altihexian representative who would be able to put aside their feelings regarding the war in general in order to shape the new government. This was a chance, he'd said for them to prove that flight-based mechs were more than capable of holding their own. And they needed a voice to advocate for fliers, since Vos was still angry over what had happened to some of their Neutrals at the hands of vengeful mechs.

Jetfire had listened, saying nothing as Stellarios made his arguments. When his Co-Creator had finished, the elder shuttle had said only that he wouldn't argue with his Creation further about the decision. Stellarios was long since a grown mech and a Beta-Sire himself, and was more than capable of making his own choices. If he believed this was best, then so be it. All of them could hear the amusement and approval in their clan founder's voice as he spoke. He'd made no attempts to interfere in Stellarios' involvement in the government or said anything involving his descendants' trips to the Hub.

However, Stellarios knew well just how important this decision regarding Cybertron and the Galactic Council was, and knew Jetfire would have an interest in it, considering that a race called the Quintessons had been trying to get the Council to not only deny the petition for Cybertron to rejoin finally, but give the planet back to them. His Beta-Sire knew something of that race from his experiences in the First Great War and would have been able to give Stellarios an idea of what to expect from them.

He would be somewhat pleased by one of the decisions, Skyfire knew. Though what he would say about the rest of it...

Well, only Primus knew that one. The shuttle just shook his head at the thought, and rose from his seat.

He needed to get back to class himself. He would think about all of this later.

* * *

"So you're going to do it?"

Optimus Prime turned away from the window to look at the mech behind him. "Make the announcement? Yes. The rest?" He sighed. "I don't know, Prowl."

The black and white mech shook his head. "We may not have a choice in the matter, Prime. The Council made their position quite clear. They know of the animosity Vos holds for us and why, thanks to their observers. They won't restore our place in their membership charter unless we give them some proof that we are serious about keeping the peace on Cybertron. Having a city-state that acts as a separate colony while a part of the planet does not look good to them. In other words, we need to at least make the attempt."

"Or the tensions that exist could possibly lay the groundwork for another war at some point." Optimus frowned behind his facemask. "I can't let that happen again, Prowl. And I won't allow my successors to make the same mistakes my predecessors did."

Prowl nodded pensively. "Praxus has some links to Vos, as the Neutrals who left the city-state prior to its destruction lived in the same colony with the Vosian Neutral remnant. A mech I know was a friend of Winglord Steelwind. He might be willing to deliver a message to him, should the planetary Council approve the motion to approach Vos."

Optimus raised a browridge in surprise, knowing Prowl's feelings when it came to Praxus. "Are you sure? There are others on the Council who have connections to Vos that I can ask to send a message to the city."

Prowl's expression became grim. "At one time, I would have answered 'no' to your question, Prime. But I knew of the rumors of Seekers leaving the planet long before Praxus fell. And I was not ignorant of the fact that many doubted that Praxus would be able to remain safe with its open allegiance to the Autobots and thus left in order to ensure that enough of our culture would survive. And those Praxians lived and worked with Seekers, the relationship holding even after their return. It just isn't stated openly, due to many of the remaining survivors holding such hard feelings over the destruction. I was not at Praxus that orn, and while I will never forgive the Seekers involved, I feel there are more important things than pride."

He looked straight at Prime. "And one of them is the fact I don't believe the Quintessons will take no for an answer. We need a united people, especially with Iacon's economy still weak. Vos has the resources we do not have right now."

Optimus looked hard at the other mech, optics narrowing thoughtfully as he considered what had just been said. After a moment, he turned back towards the window.

"Summon the Council members, Prowl.

"It's time to work things out with Vos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of Terms:  
> After coming up with the terms Beta- & Gamma- to describe a 2nd and 3rd generation creator or co-creator, something else occurred to me. Mainly the fact that there were no Cybertronian terms for niece, nephew or cousin. So I did some thinking and after bouncing an idea off of a friend, came up with terms for them, derived from Latin and given my own twists.
> 
> While some might ask why I just didn't use the other terms, my answer would be this: while Earth might have influenced Cybertronian terms after contact was made with them during the war, Cybertronians would not have called their family members by human terms before this. And certainly even after the war, any Cybertronians who'd not had contact with Earth wouldn't refer to their family by human terms. So this is my compromise.
> 
> If anyone wishes to use them, please ask before doing so.
> 
> Here is the full list I am using. The bolded items are the terms I have come up with.
> 
>  _Terms for Kin_ :  
> 1) Creator/Sire/Carrier: parent  
> 2) **Beta-sire/carrier/creator** : 2nd generation parent (term of my own creation)  
> 3) **Gamma-sire/carrier/creator** : 3rd generation parent (term of my own creation)  
> 4) Co-creation: sibling (brother or sister)  
> 5) Co-creator: Uncle or Aunt  
> 6) **Nextis** : Niece (Term of my own creation)  
> 7) **Nexphos** : Nephew (Term of my own creation)  
> 8) **Cognitos** : Cousin (Term of my own creation)
> 
> Also, while I said that Spark of My Spark would have no other side-stories besides Homecoming, someone is trying to talk me into a continuation of Homecoming, so we'll see what the future holds.
> 
> Finally, an artwork for the first chapter of Spark of My Spark has been commissioned and will be posted in that chapter as soon as its completed. My thanks to [taiyari](http://taiyari.tumblr.com/) for being kind enough to do it. ^^


	3. Shadows and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to come up with something for this chapter, but here it is. Hope you all like. :-)
> 
> I wanted to thank [LadyAnatar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar) and for the name suggestions of Lantia and Covert for a couple members of Skyfire's family. [Grayseeker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/pseuds/grayseeker), thanks for the suggestion of Atlan as a shuttle name. :-)
> 
> Some of you might notice that the quotes here were quotes used for the second chapter. As it happens, I moved those quotes here from Chapter 2, and replaced the quotes in Chapter 2 with another that I found more fitting. I think the quotes that were moved here also reflect the action here a little better.

* * *

_“No matter how much time passes, no matter what takes place in the interim, there are some things we can never assign to oblivion, memories we can never rub away.”_ ― Haruki Murakami, _Kafka on the Shore_

 _"A life may go on without ripple or disturbance for so many years that it may seem to have settled into a lasting calm; then a sudden wind of passion may sweep over it and leave behind a wake of tempestuous waters."_ \- Lucy Maud Montgomery, _The Setness of Theodosia (1901)_

* * *

"Starscream."

The tri-colored Seeker looked up from the desk where he'd been grading quizzes to see a sea-green Seeker standing in the doorway of his room, a grim expression on his face. Something about his posture seemed tense as well. Starscream cut off the sharp remark that had first risen to mind at the sight of his _cognitos'_ presence.

"Huracan," he said cautiously as he laid the datapad down on his desk. He motioned to a cushioned chair that had found its way into his room about two vorns after his arrival at the clan home. "What brings you here?" he asked as his _cognitos_ walked into the room and sat down in the proffered chair, but not before coding the door shut behind him.

Starscream suddenly got a very uneasy feeling. When Huracan spoke to him, it was usually in front of the rest of the clan concerning family matters or asking about the events of the day. And if he wished to speak to Huracan regarding a private matter (or vice versa), it was usually in the room Huracan had designated as his study. And even then, the sea-green mech _never_ locked the door.

He began to wonder if he really wanted an answer to the question he'd just asked.

Huracan's gaze drifted to the window for a moment, then he turned back to Starscream, letting out a soft huff of air from his intakes. "Earlier this day cycle, I received a message from a contact of mine on Osysia."

Starscream frowned. Huracan, he knew, had many trade deals with other worlds, not least among them Osysia, but none of those deals would have anything to do with him. He said as much.

Huracan grimaced. "I know. What he had to say dealt with something else." He shifted in his seat. "Apparently, he has a _nexphos_ who represents their world in the Galactic Council."

The uneasy feeling suddenly got stronger. "Go on," the tri-color stated.

"According to him, although the Galactic Council refused to consider the Quintessons' request in placing Cybertron back under their control, they also declined Cybertron's request to rejoin their planetary charter."

The news about the refusal was certainly good, Starscream mused. He could still recall some of the old stories from his Sparklinghood that a Gamma-Creator had told before his deactivation. Starscream couldn't remember all of the stories, but he did remember enough to know that he wouldn't want to live under that sort of regime. He'd kill himself first.

But that other piece of information wasn't good. Even if the Galactic Council didn't give their world back to the Quintessons, their refusal to allow them to rejoin meant they were effectively without any protection and the Quintessons (along with anyone else who didn't like Cybertronians) could still attack them anyway.

"What was the reason for their refusal?" he asked, trying to force his voice to remain calm.

Huracan looked away.

"Huracan?" Starscream prodded.

Huracan got up from his seat now and walked over to the window, staring out for a few kliks. Starscream could feel himself growing impatient, but he knew that if something was seriously troubling his _cognitos_ enough for him to behave like this, it wouldn't do any good to lose his temper and demand answers.

Finally, the sea-green jet turned back around to face the other mech.

"They had concerns over the fact that the Planetary Council wasn't serious about keeping the peace on Cybertron. Mainly because of our refusals to have anything to do with Iacon as a result of the various incidents leading up to and since the civil war. They would like to have a firm assurance that another such war wouldn't break out again on Cybertron."

Starscream couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But the only way that can be done is if...!" His voice trailed off as the implications sank in. His optics narrowed. "If Vos came to terms with Iacon," he finished with a growl.

Huracan nodded. "And does so in a way that doesn't appear as if we are being vindictive," he replied, sounding no happier than Starscream over the prospect.

Starscream cursed inwardly. "What does Steelwind have to say about this?" he asked, knowing that Huracan would have wasted no time in letting the Winglord know about what had happened at the Hub and that Steelwind would see things as clearly as he and Huracan did.

"He isn't happy about the prospect, but he also hasn't forgotten that Optimus Prime did deal with the offenders who attacked us upon our return, and knows from our contacts that he has made attempts to allow flightframes more of a voice in the government, something that was unthinkable to those in charge prior to the war. Not to mention repealing the laws that marginalized fliers during that time. As you know well," Huracan finished.

Starscream's hands clenched into fists at the reminder of his last orns in that city just after Skyfire's crash. "So you think he'll at least hear him out should he send a message to Vos asking for a meeting." He forced his voice to remain toneless.

"Likely. But I suspect Steelwind will be calling us all in to give our opinions on the matter before he agrees to anything."

Starscream nodded. "Understandable," he replied.

"Indeed. Which brings me to the other part of the reason why I am here," Huracan said as he sat down again, a grim expression on his face. "Steelwind wants to know your opinions regarding Optimus Prime."

Starscream stiffened. "What?"

The other Seeker leaned back in his seat. "He knows that you have had some contact with him, plus you were privy to information gathered on the Autobots during the war due to your rank. While he understands that your opinions might be biased due to past events, he still feels you would give him a better idea of what to expect should he agree to any meeting with the mech."

He lifted up a hand as Starscream seemed about to object. "I did say that you would most likely not want to be a part of this decision, but he insisted, Starscream. Like it or not, he does see you as a 'ghost' advisor, no matter your desire to stay out of politics."

"And he knows very well why!" Starscream hissed. "I won't put Vos at risk, and it well could be if I take any public role in its governing and the former Autobots find out! You know that as well as he does!"

Huracan nodded. "I know. But look at it from his point of view, Starscream. Those Seekers who fought in the Decepticons and lived to return to Vos spoke well of you. They said that when you took the leadership of the Decepticons, you looked out for them and kept them alive during the last orns of the war. That even during the war, when you were Air Commander and Second in Command, you did what you could to keep the casualties among them to a minimum. You weren't always successful, due to the fact you didn't have the final say, but you did enough for them to remember. Steelwind is well aware of what influence you could bring to bear if you chose to do so, make no mistake about that. That knowledge had much to do with the reason he had you watched for so long after your return to Vos."

Starscream grimaced, well aware he couldn't refute any of Huracan's words. "I know, but I thought he wasn't keeping as much of an optic on me anymore once he realized I meant what I said. And after what you told him," he said, now meeting Huracan's optics squarely.

"He isn't," Huracan agreed, shaking his head. "But that doesn't mean he won't be looking for your opinion from time to time. He knows how it will look to the former Decepticon Seekers if it seems he's marginalizing you, even if you say that your staying in the background is your own choice. And you can't say you're unaware of it, either."

 _Fragging politics_ , Starscream thought wearily. He'd believed they'd been left behind once the Decepticons had been disbanded. He should have known better. Served him right for becoming complacent.

He gave in. "Optimus Prime was seen as a soft-Spark by many Decepticons, weak for his compassion," Starscream began quietly. "But that wasn't the whole picture. He might have a respect for all life, but he's not a fool by any means."

The tri-color shifted his position. "When Megatron was killed, he offered for peace talks. Later, after he and his Command Team learned of the in-fighting going on, he changed his tactics and sent out a message asking for our surrender. I knew then he wouldn't let us completely off the hook as he likely would have if we'd agreed to the earlier talks, but given how things were shaping up at that point, it was impossible. When I discussed the second message with my group, we knew that at best, if we surrendered we'd be able to escape with our lives and have a proscribed term of imprisonment. If we refused, it was certain death, either at Autobot hands or during the in-fighting. And Prime was aware of that also, or he wouldn't have changed his stance as he did."

Huracan rubbed at his chin, seeing what Starscream was getting at. "He knew that he had the upper hand, then. Explains why you survived when the other generals refused to take that second offer. They chose not to see what you did."

Starscream nodded in agreement. "Yes. Then later on, that job offer I told you he made me? You knew long before I confirmed it that I suspected the possibility. He knew of my own reputation in the Decepticons and wanted me where he could see me and make sure I caused no trouble." _He was even willing to use Skyfire_ , Starscream thought bitterly. Beyond the memories of the past that Prime had unknowingly dredged up, that had also angered him at the time. He'd suspected that Skyfire had probably not wanted to have any part in what Prime was offering, but that Skyfire had been there at all suggested that Prime (and perhaps Prowl) knew that the Valkyrie was his mate and was willing to use him as leverage if necessary.

"So intelligent, and knows how to play the game, so to speak," Huracan said grimly. "Unlikely to be fobbed off, then."

"That's about the size of it," Starscream replied. "Plus, it's likely that all former Decepticons will come up as a bargaining factor, not least myself. Steelwind should be prepared for that possibility should it arise. Chances are good he'll have concerns about whatever stories we brought back to Vos with us."

"I'll let the Winglord know," Huracan responded as he stood up. "I suspect the fact that there are no faction symbols allowed in Vos will throw him and any other former Autobots he brings with him, should a meeting occur." He said the last bit with a half-grim, half-amused smile.

Starscream returned the smile, suddenly wishing he could be present to see their faces should the meeting take place. _But then again, my being there will likely end any meeting before it begins_ , he thought wearily.

"I'll leave you to your work," Huracan stated. "We can talk further after the evening meal."

Starscream nodded. "Later then," he said softly.

Huracan returned the nod and left the room without another word.

Starscream turned his attention back to the datapads he'd been looking at when Huracan had entered the room, but soon found himself unable to focus on them, the words his _cognitos_ had told him just circling around in his mind. After a few kliks he gave up the attempt, leaning back in his chair with a huff and off-lining his optics. _Primus._ He didn't need this complication in his life. And it would be one, he knew it.

He on-lined his optics after a moment and reached for one of the holoimages on his desk, the one taken of he and Skyfire shortly after their bonding at the Crystal Gardens in Praxus. A sad smile crossed his face. How little they'd known then of what lay ahead of them, he thought wearily.

Skyfire knew what happened at the Hub, the jet knew this beyond a doubt. Blast Off had kept him posted on Skyfire's comings and goings over the vorns, as a way of thanking him both for his silent understanding and his protection at the end of the war, so Starscream knew very well that Skyfire was still involving himself in transport duties. There was no slagging way his mate _didn't_ know what had passed there. Even if he hadn't asked for the information, it would certainly have been discussed on the way back to Cybertron.

And he would come. Should a meeting take place between the planetary and Vosian ruling bodies, one that resulted in a treaty, Skyfire would make his way to Vos in the knowledge that his Iacon citizenship would no longer be a barrier to his visit.

Starscream set the holoimage back on his desk and focused on the one right next to it, a tired expression appearing in his optics as he gazed at it.

And what then? What would he do?

Starscream forced himself to look away from the images, turning his gaze to the window.

One thing he _did_ know. He wouldn't be able to fob Skyfire off any longer. The shuttle would track him down sooner or later, he had no doubt of that, and he would force a meeting. And Starscream was going to have to figure out what he would say to his mate.

Of course, this was all contingent on such a treaty taking place at all. There was a possibility that it might not take place, when all was said and done. But deep down, Starscream had a feeling that it would happen, whether he liked it or not. Whether he wanted it to or not.

Taking a few deep intakes, the tri-color jet forced himself to look away from the scenery outside, and made an effort to get back to work.

He had his job to think of and he couldn't waste his time focusing on 'might happens'.

He'd worry about Skyfire later.

* * *

"So that is your opinion, then?"

Jetfire turned from the view over Iacon he'd been studying intently to face his eldest living Creation. "You think I'm exaggerating?" he asked coolly.

Stellarios shook his head. "No, I know you're not. Even if you haven't had contact with Seekers since the end of the First Great War, I know from what you've said over the vorns how proud they are, and I know both instances of self-imposed isolation seem to have sprung from pricked pride over the way they were treated by the planetary government."

Jetfire turned his scarlet gaze back over the city. "And it will be that pride that drives them to agree to a meeting. From what I've heard of Steelwind from you and others, he's going to realize that if Vos refuses a meeting, it will reflect badly on them. He's not a fool or he wouldn't have held his position as leader of a colony from the time they left Vos for as long as he has, much less his position as Winglord."

Stellarios nodded grimly. "Besides that, they have never forgotten the Quintesson War any more than Altihex has. They won't want to risk the possibility that an attack could come from outside," he said quietly. "They care too much about Cybertron, whatever they think of Iacon."

Jetfire's pose had become very still at the mention of the Quintessons. "Indeed," he replied after a moment.

Stellarios noticed his Sire's tension and changed the subject. "When is Skyfire expecting you?" he asked idly.

"The brat's expecting me in a few joors," Jetfire responded calmly.

"And he doesn't know you're here yet." It wasn't a question.

"No, but I imagine he suspects you wanted to speak with me, so best to get it out of the way now," the elder black shuttle stated.

Stellarios nodded.

After a moment, he spoke again. "I wish you'd let me speak to him about what happened after his accident." There was a harsh tone to his voice.

Jetfire snorted, and half-turned around, giving his creation a thin smile. "No point. Lunarion tried to get him to ask the Prime about it. According to him, Skyfire didn't seem to want to believe his words. And Covert was with him when they had the encounter with that one mech who told him why Altihex was attacked. It's why he hasn't ever visited Altihex again."

Stellarios' optics widened, then narrowed. "I see," he responded flatly. "So it doesn't matter to him the reason that Solarion stayed behind, then?"

"Stel," began the old shuttle, his voice becoming serious. "We've been over this. I know what you think. I know what your siblings Atlan, Lantia and Steelblaze think. And I don't disagree. But," he said, turning completely around and raising a hand as his Creation opened his mouth to speak, "Skyfire is as stubborn as Solarion ever was, and you know where Solarion got _that_ from," he finished wryly.

The younger black shuttle shook his head, a grim amusement appearing in his blue optics. Oh, yes. He knew quite well. Solarion had been the image of Jetfire in more ways than one, and Skyfire had gone the very same route. It had been exasperating, even as it had been amusing at the same time. _Some things never change._

Still...

"If you agree with us about why Solarion chose to stay in Altihex when we left, not to mention our two other siblings, then why continue to say nothing about it to Skyfire, as he has the most right to know?" he asked seriously.

Jetfire's red optics darkened. "Because you've heard how he speaks of the Autobots. Even if I wish he'd gone Neutral, and believe he made a mistake jumping from one faction to the other simply because he was angry at his mate, he feels that they're far better than the Decepticons. According to Covert, Skyfire couldn't understand why that other mech didn't support the Autobots since Decepticons destroyed Altihex. He might have his doubts, I'll grant, given a few things I've heard from him, but he has no real reason to turn against them, Stel. Yes, we have memories we can show him, but until he sees exactly _who_ the Autobots fought for at the start, it won't convince him that the Autobots were as much to blame for the war."

Stellarios turned that over in his head for a few kliks. "I understand what you're saying, but I can't say I like it."

"I don't either, Stel," the elder shuttle said grimly.

Stellarios let out a long huff of air from his vents. "So what do you think it will take for him to listen?" he asked after a few more kliks had passed by in silence.

"Not what, but rather _who_ ," was his Sire's response.

Stellarios raised a browridge, understanding what Jetfire was getting at. "You know they aren't speaking, Sire."

Jetfire snorted once more. "Not for lack of Skyfire's trying and you know that as well as I do. He's going to take advantage of this change in the status quo as soon as he gets the opportunity. Wait and see."

"You really think so?"

"Know so, brat."

Stellarios chuckled at his Creator's words, then let his gaze drift out over the cityscape. "Pity we never met Starscream. Do you think it would have gone differently if we had been able to find him after Skyfire's crash?"

Jetfire frowned as he thought over his Creation's words. After they'd received the word regarding Skyfire's disappearance and probable death, followed soon after by the news that there would be no search party sent out for him, Solarion had gone into a depression and his mate Ionic hadn't been much better. The elder Valkyrie couldn't blame them for that, as Skyfire had been their only Creation. It had been Solaris who'd managed to get through to them finally, reminding them of Skyfire's mate and of their duties as kin-tied to see if he was all right or if he needed help. Solarion had immediately tried to contact the building in Iacon where he knew Skyfire and Starscream had lived, only to learn that Starscream had been evicted about an orn before. And since they didn't have the Seeker's personal communication frequency, or even his clan's, it made it unlikely they'd find him quickly.

Then other shuttles who lived in Iacon began returning to Altihex with the news of what was happening to the fliers in the other city-state, and at that point, Jetfire knew they'd get no more information from Iacon. It hadn't taken Solarion long to realize the same thing, and after that, nothing his Creators or siblings ever did seemed to cheer him or his mate. Both threw themselves into their work, and just generally isolated themselves from the rest of the family.

When the time came to leave Altihex, they'd refused to join the exodus. Silverblade and Novae chose to stay with them, along with their mates, and bid their Creations goodbye. It had long been the opinion of Jetfire and his remaining Creations that it was Skyfire's "death" and the Senate's refusal to look for him that had broken Solarion and Ionic and eventually killed them, even if it had been the Decepticons who'd pulled the trigger.

And given what he'd managed to pick up prior to the exodus, Jetfire suspected that Starscream had broken somehow as well. Unfortunately...

"No way to know, Stel," he finally replied to his Creation's comment, with a shake of his head. "We could only work with what we had, and it was slagging little at the time. We did what we could."

Stellarios' expression darkened. "It wasn't enough, though."

"No. It wasn't," his Sire agreed grimly.

Once more, silence fell between the two mechs. After a short while, Jetfire turned back to his Creation. "I should go. There's a visit I need to make before I head over to the airfield to meet Skyfire."

Stellarios nodded in understanding as Jetfire placed his "cane" in his subspace, and stepped back to allow him room to transform. "May the winds guide you safely, Sire."

Jetfire smiled at Stellarios. "I'll take care. See you in a little while, Stel."

Without another word, he transformed and took to the sky.

* * *

Stellarios watched as his Sire headed off into the distance. As the older shuttle vanished, he off-lined his optics.

He wished he could believe his Sire was wrong about Skyfire's reaction to what happened to Solarion, but he knew that his parent was right. Skyfire couldn't, wouldn't, believe anything until it was pushed hard into his face in such a way he couldn't ignore. He was too much Solarion's Creation in that regard.

Jetfire was also likely right that Starscream was the only one who could make Skyfire see the truth, whatever it was. After all, the shuttle thought grimly, there was a reason Skyfire's mate joined the Decepticons and not the Autobots, even if they didn't know what it was.

If Vos agreed to a treaty, then it _would_ be in Starscream's hands.

Stellarios just hoped that Skyfire would be able to accept it.

He turned and went back inside.


	4. Wheels Begin to Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is chapter 4 of Spark of My Spark, just in time for the end of the year, and the end of the holiday. Kind of a longer chapter, and while I'm not quite satisfied with it, I think it's better than the two other rough drafts for it that I had. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Here is where things begin to happen.
> 
> Also, I have received fan art for this story. Taiyari of tumblr was good enough to do an image for the first chapter of this story and it is finally done and posted to the story.
> 
> Now, I present to you the 4th chapter of Spark of My Spark.

* * *

_“Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark.”_ ― Bryce Courtenay

* * *

Skyfire landed at the airfield, transforming into his root mode as he got close to the ground. He took a look around. _No sign of Jetfire yet._

 _Then again_ , he thought, as he checked his internal chronometer, _I am about twenty kliks early._ And it was likely that it would take Jetfire a little longer than that to arrive. Stellarios had told him shortly after meeting him again that his Beta-Sire had slowed down somewhat during their exile. Skyfire remembered how he'd felt a small pang in his Spark when he'd heard that, though the old mech certainly hadn't acted like that at first, hugging him the way he had, then hitting him over the head and yelling at him about "what the frag was he doing, making us all grieve over him like that?!" Skyfire chuckled at the memory. It had been both a bad and a good orn, all things considered...The smile faded from his face as he remembered looking around for his Creators, asking where they were, then seeing the smiles fade from a number of faces. It had been Atlan who told him...Skyfire off-lined his optics for a brief moment.

It had hurt to learn they were dead, that they'd stayed behind during the exodus and had been caught in the fall of Altihex along with two of his Co-Creators and their mates. He hadn't wanted to believe it anymore than he had initially wanted to believe that his mate had betrayed everything he'd ever believed in. But Stellarios had confirmed it to be true. The Autobots, as a gesture of good faith towards the Neutrals, had released the designations of the confirmed dead and handful of survivors to each individual city-state group. Skyfire had known they'd had the information, but he'd never asked, hoping against hope that his whole family had gotten away, once he'd learned that there had been an exodus from Altihex about ten thousand vorns before the attack.

 _So many changes_ , he thought wearily as he on-lined his optics and went to sit on a nearby bench to wait. In the over four hundred sixty vorns since he'd awakened, he'd had to learn how to accept and deal with learning about a civil war, being on his own for the first time in more vorns than he cared to think about, a mate who seemed so angry and bitter, rebuilding after said civil war, his Creators' deaths...The list went on.

Skyfire let out a heavy gust from his intakes and off-lined his optics. There was so much he wished he hadn't learned, and he wouldn't deny there were times he wished he'd stayed buried in that ice so he wouldn't have to deal with it all. But he wouldn't run away from it again. He'd done that once already, and it hadn't helped him deal with anything.

Maybe that was why he wanted to reconnect with Starscream. Skyfire didn't know what it was, but something told him that his mate was running away from him, and as he'd learned the hard way, leaving never did any good. They needed to clear the air between them, needed to find a way to work through whatever problem existed together as they'd done so many times before.

They'd never done well without each other. At least Skyfire knew he hadn't felt complete in a long while, and the way Starscream had greeted him that orn he'd awakened indicated he'd likely felt very similarly. And he'd never been able to forget the occasional slips of emotion he'd felt through the bond when he visited his Conjunx in prison, even when he'd been irritated at the Seeker's silence.

Not that he hadn't thought of trying to move on for the first few vorns after Starscream's departure after his release from prison. But in the end, he hadn't. Especially as his anger cooled down and he'd started thinking seriously about what he'd noticed over the vorns.

Of course, there was the question of whether or not _Starscream_ had moved on, which Skyfire didn't like to consider, but couldn't deny was a possibility. He had instigated the separation, after all, and had made his anger over the Valkyrie's communicating with him clear. He very well could have taken another partner to his berth, even if he couldn't bond. Of course, whether or not he had his Clan Head's agreement for him to do so was a different story. He'd been told enough by Starscream about Windflare to know they didn't exactly approve of a bonded mech or femme of their family taking a lover on the side. If the mate was believed dead, it was one thing, but Starscream's clan knew he lived. Of course, things might have been relaxed enough after Vos was attacked and so many died; not to mention the war, which would have cut down the population further. Securing a line would be first and foremost on any Clan Head's mind if their numbers were low enough, and the means wouldn't matter. Skyfire just hoped this wasn't the case.

Of course, he wouldn't be able to do anything unless or until he was able to get to Vos. Skyfire wished that Prime would make that announcement soon...

"Brat!"

The familiar voice brought Skyfire out of his musings and he on-lined his optics with a chuckle, a smile coming back to his face as he saw his Beta-Creator approaching him.

"Hello, Jetfire," Skyfire said as he stood up. "It's been a while."

"Too long a while, whelp," replied his ancestor gruffly as he stopped in front of him. "You've been a stranger to your kin lately. Only Stellarios and Saberwing see you anymore. And Meson every so often when he travels to Iacon to visit his Creators. You've been missed, and not just by me."

The smile faded from Skyfire's face. "I...have my reasons for not visiting Altihex, Jetfire," he said quietly.

"Hope they're slagging good ones," the elder mech replied, still gruffly, a thin smile on his face.

Skyfire looked away for a moment, a distant look in his optics. "I'll tell you when we get back to my place," he finally replied, not looking at his Beta-Sire.

The thin smile turned into a frown, and a worried look appeared his elder's optics. "Nothing too bad, I hope?" he asked seriously.

Looking back at his ancestor, Skyfire just shook his head wearily. "No, just...troublesome, I guess. And it's too open here," he finished, spotting another shuttle not too far off, a beige and purple one he'd seen around from time to time.

Jetfire followed his gaze and spotted the other mech. His optics narrowed as he noticed how slowly the other was walking by, even at a distance. Stellarios had mentioned seeing an Altihexian of that description before, he recalled. Usually when Skyfire was here with him, his Creation had said. A thoughtful expression entered the mech's optics. _Interesting..._

Something to think on later, certainly. His former protege Kup had given him a few things to chew on as well...

Turning his focus back on Skyfire, he simply replied, "Understood. Let's get going. Your place have a good chair? My old joints could use the rest."

Skyfire nodded, the smile coming back to his face. "Of course," he replied. "Let's get you there and I'll catch you up on everything."

The older mech nodded, and without another word, the two of them transformed and headed off into the sky.

* * *

Blast Off watched as the two mechs left the field.

_So Jetfire's here in Iacon. Didn't know Skyfire knew him._

Then again, he hadn't been too interested in approaching the other Altihexian, much less talking to him. The only thing that he'd really cared about doing in regards to the other shuttle was passing Starscream information on Skyfire's comings and goings, knowing of their relationship and wanting to repay the other mech for his discretion regarding he and Acid Storm. Not to mention his protection. Blast Off was well aware the other flier could have had him killed or simply cut him loose to face retaliation from Onslaught. But he hadn't, and in the end, it had been Starscream's group that had managed to survive.

And after his prison sentence ended, he'd chosen to stay in Iacon, having no family in Altihex and feeling it was likely that even with Acid's Trinemates speaking for him, he would never really feel comfortable in Vos without his lover there.

In any case, his job here put him in a good position to report things to Starscream that he overheard, along with Skyfire's comings and goings. Even if his former Air Commander wasn't involved in politics, it wasn't a bad thing to be aware of what was going on in the universe, just in case.

Speaking of that, it might be a good idea to pass along what he'd just seen, to find out if it was something he needed to be aware of in future. And even if it wasn't, he would admit only personally he'd like to know how Skyfire knew a war hero.

With that in mind, Blast Off headed for his rooms at the edge of the field.

He had a call to make.

* * *

"Sir, we're ready."

Optimus Prime looked up to see Prowl standing in the doorway. "Blaster has the broadcast equipment set up then?"

The black and white Praxian nodded. "He does."

Optimus nodded. "Then let's do this."

The Cybertronian leader stood up from his desk, and walked out, followed by his former Sub-Commander. As they walked down the hall, he asked, "Was the message delivered?"

Prowl gave a nod, saying as he did so, "Yes, Grandlor said he would see to it that Steelwind received the request for the meeting, though he did indicate that it was possible that they might have already received unofficial word of what happened at the Hub. He also mentioned that the Winglord and his councilors would likely want firm reassurances that they would not be harmed should they agree to the meeting."

The red and blue mech nodded once more. "That can be arranged. Does he think Vos will refuse?"

"I asked him that when he made that particular comment. He does not believe they will refuse. He told me that they had mechs fight in the First Great War against the Quintessons, and the stories of that time period are still being taught in their histories. Not to mention they built a monument to the fallen near the Vosian tombs. According to him, they will have no great desire to see a return to those vorns," Prowl replied.

Optimus was surprised that Grandlor knew so much about Vosian history, but then again, they'd lived side by side for vorns during the Diaspora. Not to mention that they'd had trade agreements prior to the attack on Vos. It would actually be more surprising, he mused, if they _hadn't_ had exchanges of information regarding their cultures or history over the vorns.

The sticking point to the talks, Optimus knew, would be the former Autobots. While most Cybertronians had either lived or worked together during the course of their exile from Cybertron, there was still a lot of simmering resentment towards both Neutrals and former Decepticons by several of his mechs. Part of it resulted from the fact that virtually all released Decepticons (though he didn't know if the Decepticon Seekers had done the same or not) had dropped their symbols, as had some of his mechs. Those who he'd asked about it had told him that Neutrals were unwilling to work with anyone who bore a faction symbol. The more angry and resentful of his mechs hadn't liked that much and called those who'd done it cowardly. Many had them had felt it was tearing down their victory by making the symbols disappear. They'd been angrier to learn that the histories were focusing as much on the Neutrals and Decepticons as the Autobots, which really was as it should be, Optimus thought, but some just couldn't or wouldn't see that history wasn't one-sided. The few on the Council had been very vocal in their disapproval of a potential treaty with Vos.

As if reading his mind, Prowl asked him as they boarded the elevator to take them to Blaster's level if there'd been any trouble with the news of what the Galactic Council had said.

Optimus shook his head. "Most understood and were actually receptive to the idea."

"But?" asked his friend, raising a browridge.

"Springer, Cliffjumper and Mirage," Optimus said wearily. "They made it clear they hated the idea and tried everything to convince everyone else it shouldn't be arranged, no matter the consequences."

"Ah." Prowl just shook his head. "Jazz told me that as much as he didn't like the culture of the Towers, Mirage liked even less how they were destroyed. Perhaps it should be no surprise on that count. Springer...Kup told me that he's been trying to get him to face the fact the war is over and he and the Wreckers need to adapt. Hot Rod, he says is surprisingly more willing to listen. Cliffjumper...He has similar reasons to Mirage. Plus, it was he and a handful of others who were jailed for that attack on the Neutral Seekers. They blame them for that, even though they have no basis to."

"I know, Prowl. And that's what I'm worried about. I understand their anger, but not all Seekers were involved in this war, and what information we've been able to gather suggests they're not planning anything against us."

"But those mechs do have clout with others. They listen to them," replied Prowl, understanding why Prime was so worried. "You don't want history repeating itself, and if they use their influence, it's possible it could happen again."

Optimus nodded. He needed to come up with a workable plan to help them see beyond their hatred. Otherwise, a treaty wouldn't work, and another war could start again within a few generations.

Nothing more was said as they reached the broadcast floor. Optimus and Prowl both stepped out and walked towards the room where Blaster waited.

It was time.

* * *

Jetfire leaned back in the chair Skyfire offered him after they reached his apartment. It really was good to have a chance to sit and relax, he mused. Hadn't had a chance to do that since Stel had told him about what had happened at the Hub. His gaze flickered around. It seemed a standard set of rooms, he thought. Besides the chair, there was a sitting berth just next to his seat with a table in the middle. A few holos sat on that table. Jetfire didn't recognize the mechs in those images, though he did notice the Autobot symbol they wore. Beyond this central room was a kitchen area and doors leading to three closed rooms (two were likely the recharging chambers, he thought, and the third the washracks). On the wall across from him was a communications console.

Simple, but good enough for a mech who lived on his own, the elder mech mused. Once more he wondered what it would have been like to meet that elusive mate of Skyfire's.

"Jetfire?" Skyfire's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He focused on his Beta-Creation. "Yes?"

"Here." Skyfire handed his ancestor a cube of energon. "Thought you could use it after your trip here."

Jetfire smiled and took the proferred cube. "Thank you, Skyfire," he said. Smile shifting to a smirk, he continued, "It's good to know that your time as a big-shot scientist hasn't changed you too much."

Skyfire sat down on the couch berth. "I did promise you I'd tell you why I hadn't been back to Altihex and what's been going on with me."

"That you did," the elder Valkyrie agreed. "So start talking."

Skyfire did. He poured out everything that had happened during his last visit to Altihex, then went on to tell his ancestor all about his failed attempts to contact Starscream, and the journeys he'd made to the Hub and his work at the Academy. He left nothing out.

Jetfire just listened in silence as his descendant related the details, sipping at his cube. Some of it, he'd already known, from Stel and others of his family. But he hadn't heard it from Skyfire's point of view, and had been admittedly curious about the other mech's thoughts regarding the incidents.

When the younger shuttle had finished, Jetfire said nothing for a klik, then he set the cube on the table, leaning forward on his cane. He looked straight at his Beta-Creation. "It explains a few things," he said grimly. "But you need to understand where Lunarion was coming from, not to mention that other mech, Skyfire. Optimus Prime was the second Prime chosen by the Matrix after Sentinel. Sentinel was corrupt, and he let the Senate dictate to him. After the Senate attacked Vos," and here he saw Skyfire's optics widen fractionally, "he declared it was a 'necessary attack to deal with the terrorists', who by the way were stationed in Kaon. The 'terrorists' used the attack as a recruiting tool." He shook his head. "Then, he just kept making false truces with them, in attempts to wipe out the leadership back then. After Sentinel came Zeta, and he supposedly went mad. Rumors said he tried to wipe out a whole city-state to deal with just a handful of Decepticons. Whether that's true or not, I don't know. He was killed not too long after he became Prime. But even before the attack on Vos, Skyfire, Sentinel was never sympathetic to either war-builds or flightframes. There was a lot of prejudice that both he and the Senate fostered."

Skyfire just shook his head, frustration in his optics. "I know _that_ , sir. Starscream and I had a lot of slag to deal with. I know I told Sire that."

"It got worse after your crash, Skyfire," the old mech said, still grimly, remembering the stories he'd heard concerning the returned shuttles and Starscream's eviction.

"Don't see how it could have been," Skyfire muttered.

Jetfire just looked levelly at him, but said nothing to contradict the statement. As he'd told Stel earlier, there seemed to be no point right now. Skyfire was just too single-minded on this matter. "As for the attack on Altihex, I can only tell you what rumors we picked up, Skyfire. We heard that Tarn was attacked by Autobots, and the Decepticons launched retaliatory attacks against Altihex and Simfur, with Simfur being the first to go down. It was refugees from Cybertron that gave us this information."

Skyfire's jaw clenched. "Optimus Prime wouldn't have condoned the attack on Tarn."

"It was war, Skyfire. You'd be surprised what would and wouldn't be condoned by officers," Jetfire said flatly, a few select ancient memories replaying in his mind. "Especially if they thought it would help end said war. Now, I'll grant you it's possible Optimus Prime might not have known until after the fact. Some underlings do go against orders if they feel that there's something to be gained. And I won't deny he's done a fairly good peacetime job. But it was under his tenure that Altihex and Simfur were destroyed and many have long memories and they will blame everyone they deem responsible, Autobot and Decepticon alike."

Silence fell between them for a klik or two before Skyfire spoke again. Not really wanting to discuss this particular topic anymore, the younger Valkyrie switched to the other one that had been bothering him. "And what of the situation with Starscream?"

Jetfire raised a browridge, but said nothing right away, leaning his cane against the table and reaching out to pick up his cube. He let a klik go by before he answered. "I understand why you want to talk to him. He is your mate after all, and he has gone through drastic changes since your crash. You do certainly have a right to know what happened to alter him so much. However," he went on, lifting up his free hand as he saw Skyfire about to reply, "you're also trying to force the matter, and that is only making the situation worse. Take it from an old soldier, Skyfire, war is far from a pleasant experience. I saw more death and carnage than I care to remember, much less talk about. Lost a mate and my Creators to it. I've lost count of the times I nearly died myself. No one who's been through that fire likes to discuss what happened to them in there, or how they felt concerning what they went through. Pushing for answers is only likely to make him angrier and less willing to talk."

Skyfire's wings drooped. "So what do I do, then?"

Jetfire smiled sadly. "I don't know your mate's personality, Skyfire. All I know of him, I learned from Solarion, who heard it from you. And it was a slagging long war. But you said yourself that he seemed to be glad to see you again when you awoke, so I'd guess there is something of the mech you knew left in there. I'd say work with that, and don't demand or even request that he speak to you of the past. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"And if he never does?"

Jetfire just leaned back in his chair, face and optics becoming expressionless. "Then you'll just have to do what Solaris did," he said flatly.

"And that was?" Skyfire asked.

The smile Jetfire gave now was somewhat unpleasant. "Figure out if you can deal with the not knowing."

Skyfire was puzzled by that statement, and opened his mouth to ask what was meant by that, but before he could, his internal comm. pinged. _::Skyfire!::_ came Wheeljack's excited voice. _::You near a vid unit?::_

Skyfire frowned. _::I am. What's going on, Wheeljack?::_

 _::Just turn it on!::_ The engineer then pinged off.

Skyfire got up from his seat and walked over to the console, and turned on the vid option. As soon as he did, Optimus' face appeared on the screen. He was making some kind of speech and the white Valkyrie's optics widened as he heard the words the mech was saying.

A slow smile spread over his face as the implications sank in.

Looked like he'd get his wish.

_Soon now._

* * *

_"This is Optimus Prime speaking to the people of Cybertron. As you know, about three hundred fifty vorns ago, I and several representatives began making trips into the Hub to petition the Galactic Council to restore Cybertron's name to the charter of their member planets. Over these vorns, the Galatic Council has sent various representatives not only to Iacon but a number of the other major city-states in order to determine if things had indeed stabilized. We were also called to testify from time to time to give our accounts of the events leading up to the war itself, and what we have done since to make certain it won't happen again._

_"During this time, also, the Quintessons made their own petition to have Cybertron returned to them, making their own arguments that since we couldn't seem to take care of ourselves, then it would be best to return the world and its people to their oversight. The Galactic Council deferred that request, stating that they wished to get a clear picture of the situation before they made a firm decision on either our petition or that of the Quintessons. A few short orns ago, they made their decisions on both petitions."_

_A heavy sigh came from the former Autobot leader and he bowed his head briefly. When he spoke again, his voice was nothing less than exhausted._

_"Their decisions were as follows: They informed us they'd declined the Quintessons' petition, on account of the fact they'd received several reports from traders over the vorns demonstrating that they were less than honest concerning their dealings with the peoples of the worlds under their control, and had no wish to add another world to their Empire. They also expressed concerns that turning us over to them would lead to another war, this time aimed at the rest of the universe._

_"However, they also declined our own petition on the grounds that while we have demonstrated that we have made good steps in preventing another war, they retained concerns that we would not be able to keep the peace. The reason is due to Iacon's actions towards Vos in the past and the knowledge that there are those who would willingly keep the war going as regards the Seekers, though not all took part in the war._

_"This situation cannot stand. Although their petition was denied, there is every chance the Quintessons will file an appeal, or they or another hostile race will attack Cybertron, taking advantage of our division. With that in mind, I have discussed the Galactic Council's decision with our own Planetary Council, and we have decided that it would be best to prove our good intentions to the Galactic Council and make an attempt to heal the rifts that have long divided our people. With this in mind, I have had a message sent to Vos requesting a meeting with the Winglord in the hopes he and his advisors would be willing to discuss a treaty, a treaty that would finally unite our race and create a bulwark against any enemies, known and potential. We cannot afford another war, either among ourselves or with another world._

" _Know that I will do all in my power to keep the peace we struggled so hard to obtain. As soon as Vos responds, and should they respond positively, I will select a neutral team to oversee the negotiations. With luck, we will be united soon._

_"Thank you, people of Cybertron. This is Optimus Prime, signing off."_

* * *

In a darkened room in Vos, a Seeker sat quietly at his desk as he listened to the recording he'd just been sent by Barricade.

As it ended, Starscream shut off the feed and bowed his head, off-lining his optics.

_He's going to come. Skyfire's going to come._

_Primus help me. What am I going to do?_


	5. Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me wish a belated Happy 1st Anniversary to this story. 
> 
> Second, I want to reiterate for those who are following that there will be a slow build for the story. This plot bunny I'm working from requires a lot more detail and world-building in some ways, and I'm trying to go as carefully as I can here. I'll try not to make it _too_ slow, since I know that can turn people off.
> 
> That all said, here is the 5th chapter of Spark of My Spark.

* * *

_“It may be our actions that define us, but it is our reaction that changes the course of things.”_ ― Dianna Hardy, _The Last Dragon_

* * *

As Optimus Prime's voice faded away into silence, Skyfire reached over and shut off the feed.

"So what did you think?" he asked, turning to look at his Beta Creator, who'd remained silent throughout the transmission.

Jetfire leaned back in his chair and said nothing for a klik or two, trying to figure out how to best frame his answer. 

Politics had never been his forte. He'd been raised as a worker, then become a soldier. Much later in life, he'd trained students at the Altihexian Flight Academy in the finer points of defense. But that didn't mean he didn't immerse himself in the news and whatever other pieces of information he'd picked up. He'd also learned quite a bit from observation over his long life. So while he'd never trusted or liked politicians as a rule, he'd at least learned a lot about how they worked. More than he'd ever wanted to, in fact. But for all that, he'd not raised any objections to Stel's putting his name in regarding the Cybertronian Council, as even he couldn't deny the logic of his Creation's arguments. Dislike of politicians or no, he'd admit Stellarios' initiative to try and fight for flight frames had pleased him. It was mechs like his Creation who'd given hope to Cybertron in those first vorns after the war against the Quintessons ended.

Unfortunately, the lessons that the leaders had learned from their war experiences were eventually lost by their successors. Optimus Prime _seemed_ to be a good mech on the surface, Jetfire would grant that much, but even he couldn't control what would happen after he was gone.

But Skyfire wasn't interested in that part, he knew. He looked at his descendant, who was still waiting for an answer.

"You want an honest answer, brat?" he finally replied.

At Skyfire's nod, he leaned forward on his cane once more. "I'll give him that he's being up front about his motivations, as far as approaching Vos goes. But he'll need to be careful in his approach. The Seekers are angry and have more than a little right to be. First, the Senate treated them like slag for thousands of vorns prior to the Civil War, painting them as violent and stupid, and finishing up by attacking Vos. Small wonder that many joined the Decepticons. Then, after the CIvil War, a handful of vengeful Autobots lump all the Seekers, Neutral and Decepticon, into the same category and attack the Neutral ones upon their return. Your Prime is going to have to tread a fine line when dealing with both his own former soldiers and a frametype that's been marginalized and loathed for several hundred thousand vorns. It's poor repayment for the sacrifices they made during the war against the Quints." Jetfire's hands started to tremble, and he clenched them around his cane tightly as certain memories replayed.

A concerned look appeared on Skyfire's face. "Beta-Sire?" He asked worriedly.

Jetfire just shook his head. "Don't worry about me, whelp," he said gruffly. "But to finish my answer, I believe that in the end, Vos will agree to at least meet. I don't doubt they've heard what's been going on at the Hub. They aren't isolated from the rest of the universe or this planet, just Iacon. They'll know that quite a few optics and eyes will be watching them, meaning they can't afford to appear vindictive."

"Could they refuse a treaty, though?"

 _So fragging transparent_ , Jetfire thought with a hint of amusement, understanding very well the reason behind the younger mech's question.

Concealing said amusement, he replied, "That depends on what conditions or terms are offered by Iacon, Skyfire. If they're too harsh, then yes, Vos could, and the Hub wouldn't blame them for the refusal. However, if they are deemed fair enough, then Vos won't refuse. They can't, or it will be they who appear vindictive, and they'd lose sympathy. By the same credit, Vos will need to tread carefully in regards to whatever conditions or terms _they_ lay out for the same reason. I imagine the Winglord knows this, too. Both city-states are walking a fine line here." Made even finer by the fact (that he'd heard from Stellarios and had it confirmed to him by Kup) that there were factions in the Council against the idea of a treaty. Chances were the same was true in Vos, though the voices against would more than likely be more subdued by the knowledge of what the Quints had done to their people in the past.

The younger Valkyrie nodded thoughtfully as he absorbed the information. "Who do you think will be there should a meeting take place?" he asked. If he was asked to join the team, then it would help him to know something of what to expect.

Jetfire raised a browridge now. "You expecting your Conjunx to be there, Skyfire?" he asked wryly.

Skyfire smiled sadly. As much as he'd like to see his mate at that meeting..."No," he replied, shaking his head. "Starscream won't be there. He told Optimus the orn he was released that he had no wish to be a public figure anymore." He sat down again in the chair in front of the elder shuttle. "Not to mention it's likely that there will be a former Autobot or two on the team besides the planetary leader." Skyfire chuckled bitterly. "He won't want to have anything to do with that."

Jetfire nodded. That certainly did make sense, considering. "But you're still planning on going, regardless," he surmised. He couldn't say he would be surprised by that, if so. Skyfire and Solarion both never gave up on something once they put their minds to it. There had been orns where Jetfire wished that they'd been more like Solaris and less like him in that regard.

"I'd like to, but the decision won't be mine entirely, Beta-Sire," the younger mech said ruefully.

Another nod. "I see." After thinking a klik or two over the facts he had and what he knew of Vos, he finally answered Skyfire's question. 

"To answer your question, I think the Winglord will come personally, if the Prime is going as well. It would be an insult to do anything less, and he'll know it. I imagine he'll have his bodyguards and certain of his advisors with him, though I couldn't tell you who or how many. Depends on how they'll want to handle the situation.

"That said," the elder mech continued as he rose from his seat, "It's been a long few cycles, and I'm feeling the need for some recharge. Which of those doors is the spare room?" 

Feeling a pang of guilt for not noticing his ancestor's exhaustion earlier, Skyfire pointed to the center door. With an acknowledging nod, the elder Valkyrie moved in the direction indicated, and bid his Beta-Creation goodnight.

Once the door had closed behind Jetfire, the younger mech leaned back in his seat and off-lined his optics. In spite of what he'd said to Jetfire, he had a pretty good feeling that he _would_ be asked to go along, as would Stellarios as he was more neutral-minded when it came to Seekers. Not to mention the shuttle and Seeker cities had very similar cultures, meaning Optimus would most likely want his and his Co-Creator's opinions in regards to how to approach them.

And he'd probably try to find out about Starscream...

Skyfire on-lined his optics, and his mouth twisted into another bitter smile. He wasn't unaware that Optimus would likely try to find out about what Starscream had been up to during the negotiations, should they take place, but given what Jetfire had just told him about what had happened to Vos (and deep down, Skyfire couldn't help but feel that Jetfire had been telling the truth about the Senate. It would explain why so many had joined the Decepticons), it was unlikely that the Winglord would give any satisfaction on that count.

With or without that, though, it was very likely to be a tense meeting all the same.

Skyfire just shook his head finally and rose from his seat.

He needed to get a few things done before he headed for recharge.

Even so, he couldn't help but still feel a sense of anticipation.

_Soon now._

* * *

_** Vos - Following Morning Cycle ** _

"Have you heard anything?"

Starscream turned around from the balcony window to see Huracan standing in the doorway of his room. He smiled a little bitterly.

"I have heard that a message has been sent to Steelwind. I know what Optimus Prime is going to do."

He turned back to face the window. "My Praxian contact transmitted the recording of a broadcast made to Cybertron during last night cycle."

His kinsmech nodded and walked inside. He'd long ago made the decision to allow Starscream these contacts, on the condition he was kept informed if his _cognitos_ learned anything that might pertain to Vos. Not once had Starscream ever failed to pass such information along. "What exactly did the transmission say?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Starscream once more glanced back at his kinsmech. "Prime related the decisions made at the Hub. Both of which correlate with the information you've received from your Osysian contact. He also gave the explanation behind the decisions."

The sea-green Seeker nodded. "What else?"

Starscream's mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "After that, he related what I just told you, that he sent a message to Winglord Steelwind requesting a meeting between the two of them and whichever negotiators both sides saw fit to bring. He said he would try to pick a 'neutral' team, should Steelwind agree to meet."

He looked away again and bowed his head. "He also explained his reasons in that message, that he didn't want another war, that he wanted to keep the peace on Cybertron..."

A grim smile flickered over Huracan's face. He walked over to the tri-color and laid his hand on his shoulder. "From the tone of your voice, I take it you have no great liking of the idea."

Starscream chuckled bitterly. "Is it _that_ obvious?" he replied.

"It is," his kinsmech confirmed.

Starscream turned his head to face the other Seeker. "From what you told me, I know Steelwind is going to meet with Optimus Prime. He can't do anything less or Vos will lose whatever sympathy it has to the rest of Cybertron. You and I both know he's going to do this, considering the request he had you make of me for information about the Prime." His optics darkened. "I hate the idea, Huracan. When I was freed, I knew I was lucky to be allowed to come back here. Even with the restrictions I had to live under, I felt _safe_ in Vos, knowing it was shut off from Iacon. The former Autobots couldn't touch me, and I knew it."

He looked away, his optics still dark. "And should there be a treaty, they'll be allowed to come to Vos," he went on in a hard voice. "Once that happens, I'll be looking over my shoulder again."

The sea-green Seeker's mouth became a thin line. As much as he wanted to reassure his _cognitos_ that such a thing wouldn't happen, deep down he knew he couldn't be sure of that. Starscream and his siblings had shared some chilling stories about the Prime's spies with their kin, many of which they had been able to back up with some vid-files they had saved. In their earlier conversation on the matter, Starscream had said he believed he would be used as a bargaining point in the negotiations, should they take place, but it was clear he feared for his own safety as well. With good cause, the elder mech had to admit.

He shook his head. "We'll deal with that when the time comes, Starscream. But I can assure you that the Winglord will not hand you over to Prime. As far as he and Vos are concerned, you've paid your debt to society."

The tri-color smiled sadly. "As you know, I hear things from outside. Not all see it that way, Huracan."

"I know," his _cognitos_ agreed grimly.

For a klik or two, the Seekers stood in silence before Huracan spoke again. "What else is troubling you about the matter?" he asked curiously.

Starscream didn't reply immediately, his face becoming a mask. Finally, he spoke: " _He'll_ be coming."

"Ah." Huracan didn't need to ask who the other jet was referring to. His gaze flickered over to the desk where the holoimage of Starscream and his Conjunx sat. "I see."

"I don't know what I'm going to say to him, Huracan," Starscream whispered. "I pushed him away for a reason. I wanted him to have a _life_ , to have what I can't give him anymore. But he still..." Starscream's voice trailed off briefly. "He still keeps trying. I know he won't have given up on the idea of coming here, even after I made it clear to him in that last communication I made to him what I'd do if he continued trying to reach out to me."

Huracan nodded, remembering that period of time. He and the others _had_ initially been upset over the idea that Skyfire had hacked into the Vosian communications systems, which were _supposed_ to be completely secure. But later, as Skyfire continued leaving messages for Starscream, they'd gradually become more amused than annoyed. Mainly because it had seemed to them that Starscream's bondmate appeared to have gotten over whatever anger and hurt he'd felt over Starscream's pushing him away upon his release from prison. At one point, Slipstream made the suggestion to "just pull your head out of your aft and take him back." Whitewind had seconded the motion, a wide grin on his face.

Starscream, however, hadn't been as amused. To do him credit, though, the other Seeker reflected, he'd put up with the communications for far longer than the sea-green jet would have expected of him. But even his patience ran out, and finally Starscream had cut Skyfire off.

Skyfire made no further attempts. But if Huracan was interpreting Starscream's words correctly, just because the Valkyrie _hadn't_ made further contact, it didn't mean he actually had given up on the idea of confronting his bondmate.

He let out a huff through his vents. "I know and understand your reasons, Starscream. But as Slipstream told you the orn you arrived, he _does_ have a right to know what happened to you after his crash. And if his continued attempts at reaching you were any indication, not to mention his earlier visits to you during your time in prison, he's not interested in moving on."

Starscream's wings slumped and he bowed his head. "I know," he said, very softly. And in truth, deep down he'd known that from the start. As much as he'd tried to convince himself otherwise, a part of him had always known that Skyfire wouldn't give up on him, no matter what he said or did.

But that was only because he didn't know the truth; and that was something, Starscream knew, which could never be told to him.

"Starscream," his _cognitos'_ voice broke into his thoughts. When Huracan saw he had the other Seeker's attention, he continued. "You know it is likely I will be asked to join the Winglord at the meeting due to my status as one of his top advisors. If so, and if Skyfire is present, is there a message you would like me to convey, should I have the opportunity?" 

Starscream turned his gaze back to the outside, thinking for a few kliks. Finally, he off-lined his optics. "If he asks, just say that I'm well. Nothing else," he finally replied, still softly.

His kinsmech nodded. It was more than he'd expected, really, given Starscream's reluctance to speak of his mate at all. "Very well," he replied and turned to leave the room. At the doorway, he paused. "Just so you're aware, should a meeting be agreed to, I will be announcing it at the evening cycle meal."

The tri-color just nodded woodenly in reply.

Without another word, the Clan Head slipped out, leaving Starscream alone with his thoughts.

For several kliks after his kinsmech had left, Starscream stood silently, still with optics off-lined, facing the outside.

As he stood, he pondered everything he'd learned in the past few day cycles.

One fact above all was clear to him: he'd become too complacent.

For forty-seven vorns, he'd been free of Iacon, safe among his family. Yes, he'd had restrictions on him when he'd come to Vos, but they'd been restrictions he'd learned to live and work with and certainly hadn't been unexpected under the circumstances. He'd found work he enjoyed, even if it had seemed frustrating at first. Little by little, he'd rebuilt his reputation, and over time had found some measure of success.

No, it hadn't been entirely easy. It had been made obvious from the start that he was still seen as a political wild card by the Winglord. He had no issues with how Steelwind ran things in Vos. He'd been pretty impressed with what he'd seen of the rebuild and heard of the alliances the other mech had created. But he knew for a fact that Steelwind once saw him as a potential rival for that position, hence the restrictions. It had taken more time than Starscream would have liked to convince the other mech he had absolutely _no_ interest in taking his place. The navy mech had only lessened the pressure on him after a long talk with Huracan one orn, when he'd cornered the tri-color's kinsmech into telling him exactly why Starscream had no interest...

He'd backed off after that, and had more or less ended Starscream's probationary period, but he hadn't ceased to regard the other Seeker as a background advisor, no matter how much the tri-color protested. Starscream suspected he was still being considered for future candidacy when Steelwind chose to retire, but so far hadn't received any confirmation. In truth, he hoped not. Strange as it seemed now, he no longer wished to play the political game. He'd settled himself, against all odds.

The only other issue in his life was having no one else in it. But that was impossible now. A bitter smile flickered briefly across his face.

Beyond that, though, he had settled into what had become a very comfortable routine: work, family, social events every once in a while...

Now, thanks to a decision at the Hub, his calm was about to be shattered.

He should have expected this would come sooner or later, as he'd known from Skyfire telling him during his visits to the prison when the trips first started that such discussions were taking place, but since leaving Iacon, he'd managed to convince himself that Vos would never be willing to open its doors to that city-state. Given the history between the two cities, he had had no reason to expect otherwise.

 _I should have known better_ , the jet thought grimly.

He raised his head and onlined his optics.

He should have known better, yes, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

Within a very short time, a meeting would be taking place, between the Prime and the Winglord.

Within a very short time, a treaty would be made. What the contents would be Starscream didn't know, but even he could see it was inevitable. Vosians would hate the idea of any meeting or potential treaty once the news of the Hub's decision and Prime's message was announced, the jet knew, but the threat of the Quintessons would more than likely go a long way towards silencing the even the worst critics. He knew he couldn't argue that some things were preferable to what he'd heard from that ancestor of his as a Sparkling.

Starscream shook his head, and turned to gather what he needed for the day.

Whatever happened, it would take at least seven orns before that meeting took place, to allow the time for everything to be set up for it.

That would also give him his own time to prepare.

A cool smirk appeared on his face.

_Let them come._

_I'll be ready._

* * *

_ **Vos - Government Chambers - Two Joors Later** _

"You can't be serious!"

Huracan looked towards the source of the voice, a green and silver Seeker sitting down near the end of the conference table. He leaned back in his seat with a soft huff and a shake of his head. He couldn't say he was surprised by the outburst, though. He'd expected at least one such would occur once the news of the decision at the Hub, the message from Optimus Prime and the broadcast by said planet leader was announced by Steelwind at the meeting he'd summoned them to.

The Winglord just cast a calm look at the speaker, though his orange optics narrowed slightly. "Do you doubt my words, Quicksilver?" he asked coolly.

The other Seeker shook his head quickly, as if suddenly aware of the breach of protocol he'd committed with his comment. "No, my lord," he replied. "My apologies for the insult."

"Still, it is clear you have something to say on the matter," Steelwind stated calmly, though still with a cool edge to his voice. "Tell me, Quicksilver of Goldflame."

The Seeker called Quicksilver let out a small huff through his vents, and bowed his head. When he lifted it again, there was a concerned look in his optics as he began to speak. "I will say I do believe what has been reported to you in regards to the decision made at the Hub. Our network of contacts have been feeding us enough information over the vorns for us to know that such a decision was certainly inevitable. And I won't say I'm displeased by their decision to deny the Quintessons. My ancestor Endeavron shared enough vid-file memories of the occupation and war to his Creations, which they in turn shared, first to their own Creations, then to my generation. We in our turn have shared the stories and images with our own Creations. They make for unpleasant viewing, to say the least."

"But you do have reservations about the rest," the navy Seeker replied, raising a browridge.

"I do," Quicksilver confirmed grimly. "I won't deny Optimus Prime did make an effort to punish those who attacked us when we made the attempt to land in Iacon, but he is only one mech. And even with what we've learned about him, he won't live forever. We know that there are those who still hate us due to the actions of some of our brethren, and they are perfectly capable of spreading the old slanders that led to our isolation to begin with. Can we be sure that war won't break out again, that he can halt the prejudice against us for good?"

Steelwind frowned. "Seekers did try to live outside of Vos at times. There are documented cases of some living or traveling to Iacon before the war. And it is a fact that fliers from the mini and shuttle classes are on the Council in Iacon now."

Several approving murmurs sounded at this statement. Quicksilver, though, shook his head. "I concede the second point, my lord. However, as to the first, I would like to point out that many of those Seekers returned with stories of being charged exorbitant prices for items where non-winged citizens were not. Those that lived there were often placed in third-rate housing and often were not paid fair wages for the jobs they were able to obtain. They were subjected to insults and threats on a regular basis. Yes, things may have improved now, but they also were good at first in the early vorns after the Quintesson War. We have no guarantee that Optimus Prime's successors will desire to keep to his ideals, not if there are negative voices and vindictive Sparks on the Council. And we know from your contacts there that such is the case."

A thick silence fell as the other mech finished speaking. Huracan felt his face twist briefly into a bitter smile, knowing Quicksilver had raised some good points. Better than he knew...And judging from some of the expressions he could see, others felt the same way, the sea-green Seeker mused.

Another Seeker, a purple and light gray one, spoke up now to voice Huracan's thoughts. "He does raise some good points, Steelwind. If we do agree to meet with Optimus Prime, we should make that part of the discussion. We can't let our people be harmed again through prejudice. As much as I might disagree with those who joined the Decepticons, I won't deny they had cause to do so. If we want to keep those causes from springing up again, we need to make an arrangement that will outlast the current Prime. One that even his successors will accept."

Steelwind nodded. "That is fair enough," he agreed. Then his gaze flickered to Huracan. "You have been silent this whole time, Huracan. Considering you were the one who brought the news of the decision at the Hub through your trade contact, I would think you would be contributing with your own thoughts on the matter."

Huracan grimaced as all optics in the room turned to him. As much as he disliked being put on the spot, he knew he couldn't argue that he'd never been so silent on Advisory Council matters before. It wasn't a surprise that the Winglord was singling him out.

Putting aside his irritation for the moment, he spoke. "Aside from our brief landing there, I have never been to Iacon, though a _cognitos_ of mine did live in that city-state for a time," he began. "His story was similar to some of the things that Quicksilver related. His experiences there were what led him to join the Decepticons, along with his siblings."

He let his gaze rake around the room. "Given what he told me, I won't say I like the notion of treating with Iacon. Neither does he, for that matter. But both of us feel that the alternative, dealing with Quintessons, or perhaps another unknown enemy, is even less palatable. A Gamma-Creator of ours, Slicewind, told us his own stories of the occupation and the long war that followed it. And more recently, we've all seen what war can do with our own optics." He shook his head. "I think I speak for many here when I say that none of us wish to return to those vorns."

A light blue and ivory Seeker spoke up now. "So you say we should make a treaty with Iacon?" His voice was tinged with disbelief.

Huracan shook his head. "No, Quarterflash. I say we should at least meet with Prime and his advisors and hear what they have to say. If we don't like it, we can always walk away. Then we've done our part and no one can say we made no effort. In any case, do any of us really want to be ruled by the Quintessons again?"

Silence fell over the table at his last words.

Then Steelwind put the motion to a vote.

Within ten kliks, the decision was made.

* * *

The following day cycle, a short and to the point message was sent out of Vos:

_Grandlor,_

_If you would, please inform Optimus Prime that I have discussed the matter he broached in his message with my advisors, and we are unanimously agreed that a meeting would indeed be in our mutual interests. We will be willing to discuss arrangements for said meeting at his earliest convenience._

_Steelwind of Clan Windstar, Winglord of Vos_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will most likely be the last chapter for some while as I am reaching a critical point in my story Pariah and would like to make sure I'm at my best game there, which I don't feel I'll be able to do if my attention is divided. Plus, I also need to work out how I am going to get this meeting to go, as I want to get things right.
> 
> However, I do have a chapter of From the Ashes in the works as well and should be releasing that shortly. This news should tide you over while waiting for Spark.


	6. Interlude:  Planetary Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! This chapter _was_ going to originally be the negotiations chapter where the meeting took place, but after going through several rough drafts, I realized that my starting point was going to have too much exposition before it got to the real meat of the discussion. Not wanting to do another one-shot, I decided it would be best to write an interlude chapter instead, showing what the Planetary Council had to say about the message sent by the Vosians. Also gives more of an idea of the difficulties that Optimus is going to be facing.
> 
> Chapter 7 will be covering the meeting and is likely to be released at the end of August.
> 
> In any case, I will leave you no longer in suspense, and now give you chapter 6 of Spark of My Spark.
> 
> * * *

_ **Later the same day cycle, Iacon Council Chambers** _

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Optimus Prime sighed as Mirage rose from his seat, quivering with rage. He'd known this was going to happen from the moment he received the news from Prowl that the Seekers had replied affirmatively to Grandlor. While most of his Council seemed to accept it, the small contingent against the idea were infuriated, and Mirage seemed to be the angriest of them.

Before he could reply to the noble mech, another Council member spoke up, a red and gold femme minibot from Tygar Pax. "You _do_ realize you have insulted our planetary leader?" she said drily. 

Mirage turned to glare at the femme. "He has just told us that the Winglord has agreed to a meeting, Flaresun! How do you expect me to react?!"

A dark blue and gray mech snorted. Mirage turned to him. "You have something to say to me, Rision?"

The mech called Rision stood up in own place. "In fact, I do." Looking at Mirage very coolly, he continued. "The war has been over for over four hundred vorns, Mirage. While I can appreciate your hard feelings over what happened to Crystal City, the fact remains that the Autobots claimed victory and the Decepticons were disbanded. From what I've heard from various contacts, they are either still in prison, or on probation in the city-states they have chosen to live in. They have also given up their faction symbols, from what I understand," he said, pointedly glancing at Mirage's chest as he spoke. "They have caused no trouble, and from what I have been told by a friend who does business in Vos, Steelwind keeps the Seekers who fought in the Decepticons on a tight leash. He has made it clear that any who break the conditions of their return are to be ejected from the city. And yes, like the non-Vosian Decepticons, they were required to give up their faction symbols."

Mirage sneered. "And I'm _sure_ all of them did," he replied snidely.

"As a matter of fact, my friend has stated clearly to me that he has never seen a single Decepticon symbol in Vos," Rision replied, a smirk on his face. "Nor has he heard any voices of dissent against the Winglord. Steelwind is quite respected in Vos, from what he's been able to tell."

As the blue and white mech seemed like he was about to lash back, Prime spoke up. "Rision of Uraya."

The mech in question stiffened and turned to face his planet leader. "Yes, my Prime?"

"You seem to have some knowledge of Vos. Is there anything else you can tell me in regards to what is going on there?"

Rision seemed to relax slightly at the question. "I can, sir. Besides what I have just mentioned, Shrifter has told me that Vos has been prospering, due to the trade deals they have established with the other city-states of Cybertron, not to mention off-world trade. They've rebuilt quickly, as well. I believe he said all of the rings of Vos have been restored."

"From the sounds of it," a construction-framed mech spoke up, "if they are doing so well, they likely don't need anything from Iacon."

Rision shook his head, frowning now. "I wouldn't go that far," he replied. "They are prospering, yes, but their population has suffered greatly from both the attack on their city which started the war, and the war itself. Their population is perhaps two-thirds of what it once was. Shrifter has said that while he has seen Sparklings and younglings in the city, he has also seen many more adults. Their population does not seem to have grown by much during the Diaspora and even now is growing slowly."

"Meaning they would need access to Vector Sigma if they wished to retain a viable population growth," replied Flaresun thoughtfully.

Rision nodded. "That would be a possibility," he confirmed.

Optimus also nodded thoughtfully. He'd been aware that he would have to find a way to deal with the latent anger and prejudice issue that some of his former mechs retained, but this information was a good bargaining chip as well.

"Thank you, Rision," he said solemnly.

As the dark blue mech sat down, the former Autobot leader spoke again, this time directing his words to Mirage. "As Rision has stated," he began turning his gaze onto the noble mech, "the war has been over for quite some time, Mirage. I do understand your feelings, but from what little information we have learned prior to today, there are no former Decepticons in power in Vos, and those Seekers who do govern the city don't seem to be plotting against Iacon. I suspect that if it hadn't been for the events at the Hub, they would have been content to continue the status quo, leaving us alone as long as we left them alone."

Mirage snarled. "Or perhaps that's what they would like us to believe."

"Here, here!" shouted Springer from where he sat.

Optimus shook his head with a feeling of exasperation. He was more than just a little tired of those of his former mechs who just couldn't put aside their feelings for the greater good. Yes, he could understand their feelings, but all their hate and paranoia in the face of the facts was wearing very thin. Even Prowl, a mech who admitted to him that he still bore a grudge for Praxus, understood that some things were more important than old hate. Not to mention Prowl had also let slip that Bluestreak and Smokescreen (both of whom were also still angry about Praxus) had informed him they'd keep their mouths shut. Apparently, Swindle had done business with the Quintessons before the war and had told Smokescreen more than a few things about them at the time that he'd found disturbing. Details which Smokescreen had shared with Bluestreak when they'd learned what was going on at the Hub.

He had to do something about this situation. Using Vector Sigma as a bargaining chip was a start, but it wouldn't be enough. The Seekers would want assurances, he knew, that they would be safe should they come to Iacon.

But what?

As Optimus pondered this problem, one of the Altihexian representatives, a midnight black shuttle, rose from his seat and addressed the two outspoken mechs. "You seem to believe the Seekers are plotting against Iacon." 

Springer sneered at the Altihexian. "What else could they be doing, locked up in their city like that, Stellarios?"

Stellarios smiled thinly. "Hardly 'locked up', as you put it, considering that they _are_ doing trade with the other rebuilt city-states, not to mention off-world, as Rision says. It is certainly telling that they know enough of what is going on to send a message through an intermediary. Plus, I seem to recall that the Neutral Vosians made an attempt to approach Iacon peacefully when they returned to Cybertron, only to be attacked the moment they stepped off their ship, with several of their number being injured. An unprovoked attack, no less.

"As for what they are doing in their city," the shuttle went on, now drily, "I would assume they are doing what the rest...excuse me, what _most_ Cybertronians are doing right now. Namely trying to move on with their lives."

The construction frame who'd spoken earlier now opened his mouth again. "I notice that every time the Seekers come up, you keep accusing them of plotting. I would like to know what proofs you have of this, considering that if our planetary leader's spy network hasn't been able to infiltrate Vos, you would have no better information, either."

Springer snorted. "They're war-builds. That's enough for me, Kirios."

Kirios raised a browridge. "In other words, you have nothing." He shook his head. "And you're willing to risk another war, this time with an off-worlder, based on your own personal beliefs and no facts whatsoever. Hardly a responsible action on the part of one who is representing a city-state."

Optimus gazed at the mech thoughtfully. If nothing else, this meeting was giving him a good idea of who he'd be taking with him to talk with the Seekers. Stellarios and Kirios both seemed fairly level-headed, he mused.

Cliffjumper now interjected. "Take that back, Seeker lover!" He demanded.

Kirios turned his gaze to the other Tygar Pax representative. "I have no reason to," he rumbled. "Especially considering your fellow Tygar Pax representative seems to agree with my assessment." He motioned sharply in Flaresun's direction.

A rumble of agreement passed through the room at Kirios' statement.

Optimus, noting the rage growing in his former subordinate's face and frame, now interjected. "That's enough, Cliffjumper!"

Cliffjumper whirled towards his leader. "But he said...!"

"He was speaking to Springer, Cliffjumper. Not you. And," he continued, turning his stern gaze onto the other two, "he is entitled to his opinion, even if you don't agree with it.

"As for the rest," he continued, alternating his stern glance between the three mechs, "the Galactic Council has made their opinions very clear regarding what they think of our being a divided people. That they didn't hand us over to the Quintessons is a miracle in itself. But that doesn't mean either the Quintessons or another race won't act unilaterally if they take it into their heads to do so. On top of that, it is Jazz who has managed to get what little information I have just passed along. I trust you aren't doubting your former commander's skills, Mirage?"

Mirage stiffened. "No, sir," he finally ground out.

"And Springer," Optimus now turned his attention to the former Wrecker, "Kup taught you everything he knows, correct?"

The green mech just glared at his former leader a moment before answering with a curt nod. "Yeah," he muttered.

Optimus leaned forward. "Ironhide once told me that he once asked Kup where he learned to spar so well. Kup, while he didn't name the mech, said that everything he knew about fighting was learned from a war-build. One of the best mechs he ever knew, he said. One who was more than deserving of his respect. Praise he doesn't give out to just anyone. So in effect, every fighting skill you have came from a war-build."

Springer's hands clenched into fists, but after a moment of glaring at his leader, he sat down without another word, still furious.

Optimus turned his gaze to the rest of the room. "Now that the offer has been made and accepted, we will begin on making the arrangements. I will be selecting the team within the next two or three orns. I will so inform you when the final arrangements have been made about where we will be meeting. If there are no further issues or concerns, this meeting is adjourned."

As the room began to empty, Prowl moved up beside the former Autobot leader. "Well-handled."

"For now, Prowl," Optimus murmured. He glanced down at his former Sub-Commander. "What do you think?"

Prowl, understanding what his leader was asking, replied, "Kirios and Stellarios seem to be good choices. If nothing else, I would say the Vosians would see it as a show of good intent that you would bring a flightframe and a construction frame with you, both of whom experienced bias. I also noticed a handful of others who seemed like they might be suitable for a diplomatic mission. I will screen them and give you the designations once I have made certain they will be able to handle the job."

Optimus nodded. "And if you could, check with Grandlor to see if he will be willing to act as intermediary for making the arrangements as to where and when we will meet."

Prowl gave a nod of his own. "I will." He gave a sidelong look at his leader. "Have you figured out what you're going to do with Mirage and his ilk?"

"Not yet," Optimus answered levelly. "But I'm going to be meditating on that. The Seekers will be wanting to know they're safe. More than anything else, that is going to be their main issue."

Prowl hummed thoughtfully. "Then Vector Sigma will be an added bonus for them, I imagine."

Optimus nodded again.

There were also one or two other issues he wanted to cover with Steelwind, namely how exactly he was keeping the former Decepticon Seekers quiescent, plus he would admit that he was curious over what had become of Starscream. Jazz had only learned what a few old friends who'd traveled to Vos had been willing to share, but all were silent on what had become of the former Decepticon SIC.

But for now...

"Let me know when you hear something from Grandlor, Prowl," Optimus ordered firmly. 

Prowl gave one last stiff nod, then turned and left the room, Optimus following behind him a few moments later.

_Now, it truly begins._


	7. The Meeting Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, folks! Real life and other projects caused this to be delayed more than I wanted, and sadly, I couldn't get to where I wanted for this chapter. But I think this will be a good lead-in and will begin the real action after this point.
> 
> That said, do enjoy the chapter. ^_^

* * *

_“The past beats inside me like a second heart.”_ ― John Banville, _The Sea_

* * *

**_Iacon - Council Building, Optimus Prime's office - Two orns later_  **

"The Tagan Desert?"

Optimus Prime stared at Prowl, who simply nodded. "Yes, sir. Grandlor feels that the Seekers will not wish to journey far from Vos. He has already put the suggestion to Steelwind, though he has not as yet given his answer."

The Cybertronian leader rose from his seat and walked over to the window, staring out at the bustling streets below.

He would admit it, it was a strange suggestion for a meeting place, and not one he would have expected the Praxian to put forward...

"What was the reason for his selection?" Prime found it difficult to believe that making it easy for the Seekers was the only reason. From what he knew of Steelwind, the mech seemed open to compromise and would have certainly been able to leave with his people from whatever location easily enough whether or not terms were reached.

Prowl rubbed his optics wearily before replying. "He said in so many words that he feels we need to show our own flexibility as the Seekers have done by agreeing to this meeting." He, too, had been surprised by the choice his old friend had made, considering the climate of that desert. Rumored to have been created due to a Quintesson battlecruiser crashing into Tagan Heights about eight hundred thousand vorns before, near the end of the Quintesson War, the desert was a hotbed of radioactivity, and encompassed an area ranging from a few mechanomiles outside of Protihex to about twenty mechanomiles outside of the ruins of Harmones. It surrounded Vos entirely, save for a handful of plateaus and mountains, which the city was built over. About the only creatures that seemed to like the environment were the the hard-armored skerhets that lived under the sand. Strongly resembling Earth scorpions, they had been known to sting an unwary traveler driving along the handful of roads cutting through the wastes, with the stings usually being near-fatal. It was a barren place for the most part. Those who traveled through it did so as quickly as they could manage, usually by shuttle.

It wasn't a pleasant place to hold a meeting near, Prowl felt, and he wondered if Grandlor had chosen that place to make a point to a few select individuals. Considering how Mirage had once made some choice remarks in his fellow Praxian's hearing regarding those who sympathized with those who had connections to former Decepticons, he wouldn't be too surprised if his old friend had chosen this way to retaliate.

Whatever the case, once these negotiations were over, he would be asking Jazz to have a very long talk with his former subordinate. The Spec. Ops Commander seemed to be the only one he listened to nowadays.

But that could wait for later. Right now, they needed to focus on the matter at hand. "Prime, for what it's worth, I did endeavor to talk him into another location. One that would cause less...complaint...from the negotiating parties. But he wouldn't bend on the matter. I used every argument I could think of regarding how inhospitable the desert is, and when those failed, pointed out that there are little in the way of settled areas close by."

"His response?"

"He stated that if the Seekers could handle flying across Tagan Desert in their shuttles, we could handle staying in the settlement closest to the coordinates for a few day cycles. He also pointed out the Seekers would likely wish to remain for as long as it took to come to an agreement or not and temporary shelters could be erected if necessary." He shook his head. "There was no budging him, Prime, and I believe there might have been an element of anger involved towards...certain individuals."

"Even though those individuals aren't going to be a part of the discussions?" Once more, Optimus Prime was stricken with the desire to throw a few particular mechs to Sharkticons.

"I pointed that out, too," Prowl replied. "It didn't matter." He shook his head. "It's Tagan Desert or nothing. For what it's worth, he's selected coordinates just outside of the former city of Praetagan. There are still structurally sound buildings there that can be converted to recharging quarters should the need arise. And we can always send for supplies if necessary from Perihex, which is nearby."

The Cybertronian leader shook his head. It seemed they had few options. Still..."Ask him to select a secondary location, on the off-chance that Steelwind refuses the location." He knew, though, that such a refusal was unlikely. The site Prowl had named was closest to Vos, making it easy for them to send for supplies as well should they be required. Plus, it wasn't too far from another flier city. They would see that as a sign of good faith, regardless of the actual motives for its selection, and Prime sincerely doubted Steelwind would be aware of Grandlor's true motives. He might suspect, but unless Grandlor came right out and told him, he couldn't know for sure.

Prowl nodded. "I will do so."  He paused.  "Is there anything else, sir?"

Optimus stared quietly out the window for a klik or two before he replied.  "Just make sure that those who are accompanying me are informed of the location for the talks and tell them to prepare accordingly."

Prowl nodded.  "Yes, sir."  Without another word, he turned and left his Prime's office.

Optimus barely heard him leave as he stared out the window.  _The Tagan Desert._ It truly wasn't his first choice for a meeting to decide the future of Cybertron, he reflected, but it seemed there was indeed little choice.

He let out a heavy huff from his vents.

The Cybertronian leader shook his head.  Those against the alliance were causing trouble for it even when they weren't actively doing so.  If there was only a way to teach them to cooperate...

He stiffened at that thought, pondering it briefly, and then smiled behind his mask as an idea of how he could deal with them came to mind...And at the same time, it would demonstrate to Vos that he was truly serious about preserving the peace for all time, even to his successors.

With that thought, Optimus Prime turned away from the window and headed for his private chambers.

There was a meeting to plan for.

* * *

**_Vos - Winglord's Office_ **

Huracan stared at the datapad Steelwind had handed him.

Finally, he raised his head to look at the Vosian leader, a look of disbelief on his face.

"This location is at one of the easternmost edges of the Tagan Desert.  Is Grandlor truly serious?"

"I have questioned him thoroughly, and he seems to be," Steelwind replied.  He leaned back in his seat, setting his hands in his lap.  "I have also looked into how close any inhabited areas are, and all things considered, there are worse options, Huracan."

Huracan snorted.  "Not by much."  His voice was harsh.  "I assume from you showing this to me that my presence is required?"

The Winglord nodded.  "The knowledge you have of Prime from Starscream means you'll know what to expect from him.  Plus, you've also long ago proven your skills in how to read people and situations, along with hearing what is not said.  We need those skills in such a delicate matter as this."

"True."  Huracan grimaced as he conceded the point.  He well understood his leader's argument and had certainly expected the request, but that the meeting was to be held in the _Tagan Desert_ of all places...

None of his family were going to like this choice, with Starscream being the least happy about it.  There was no doubt of that in Huracan's processor.  His _cognitos_ might have resigned himself to the idea of there being a meeting, even if he wasn't overly thrilled about it, but the idea of the negotiations being held in this location would very definitely not go over well.  Not with him or the rest of the adults of Clan Windflare.  In fact, Huracan could certainly say very honestly that _he_ didn't care much for Grandlor's choice, and wondered what in the Inferno the Praxian had been thinking when he'd come up with the idea for the negotiations to take place there.

Unfortunately, there was no help for it, he knew.  Grandlor was a friend of Steelwind's and the Winglord was very unlikely to accept a refusal based on personal reasons.

"Very well," he finally said, accepting the inevitable with as much grace as he could muster.  "I accept."

Steelwind sighed, catching the stiffness in the other mech's tone.  "Huracan, I know this is not easy for you, given the circumstances," he said gently but firmly, leaning back in his seat.  "And I know there are others on my Council with as strong ability as yourself.  I have in fact chosen two others besides you to accompany me.  But given the information your kinsmech was privy to due to his previous status, you are in a strong position to know how best to deal with Optimus Prime."

"I know, sir," Huracan replied with a sigh of his own as he rubbed at his optics.  "I can't deny any of what you say.  I just...wish it were being held somewhere else."

Steelwind nodded.  "I know.  So do believe me when I say that if the situation weren't so important, I'd let you walk away from it."

"I know," Huracan repeated softly, staring down into his lap now.

Steelwind smiled sympathetically.  "Get yourself home and prepare.  Grandlor has already informed me he's making sure the structures near the location will be made habitable, and will also be checking with Perihex to see if they'd be willing to allow us to rest there during the night cycles if need be.  He doesn't expect the final arrangements to take longer than three more orns to finalize.  I will send for you and the others as soon as I hear the word."

Huracan nodded and rose from his seat.  With a final nod to the Winglord, he turned and left the room.

As he walked down the halls, a grim smile appeared on his features.

_The Tagan Desert._

Primus, he was not looking forward to this.

* * *

_ **Three Orns Later - outskirts of theTagan Desert** _

"You all right, Skyfire?"

 Skyfire glanced over at his Co-Creator Stellarios, who was looking at him with a concerned look on his face.  He smiled wanly in reply.

In truth, he wasn't quite sure of how he felt at the moment.  As he'd expected, about two orns following the announcement to Cybertron, Prime had gotten in touch with him and informed him that there would indeed be a meeting between they and the Seekers of Vos.  He'd then gone on to say that a team had been selected, and would Skyfire be interested in accompanying them?

Skyfire hadn't thought twice.  He'd accepted.

Afterwards. he'd told Jetfire, who just nodded, then went on to tell him he'd already heard about the selection of the team from Stellarios, who'd been chosen for it.  After which, he'd said that the location had been selected as well, and the final arrangements were already underway.  When Skyfire had asked where it was to be held, Jetfire had snorted and shaken his head before telling him that the meeting place was just outside the ruins of Praetagan, at the eastern edge of the Tagan Desert.

Skyfire would admit he'd been startled by the choice.  He knew of the desert by reputation, as did any Cybertronian, and the stories Starscream had related to him about seeing desiccated frames as he'd flown over the landscape hadn't done anything to disprove that reputation.  He wondered briefly why the Pit a meeting would be held there, and why either side would _agree_ to it.

But he'd soon lost himself in the preparations and hadn't given the location a second thought after that.  Jetfire had left the following orn, wishing him luck and reminding him not to push Starscream once he saw him again.  Skyfire had felt some irritation at the reminder (he wasn't a Sparkling who needed to be told what to do anymore, dammit!), but refrained from comment, knowing his Beta-Creator meant well.

Earlier this day cycle, he'd flown out with Optimus, Ironhide, and three members of the Council on board, Stellarios flying next to him with two other members of the Council aboard him.  None had spoken, and the atmosphere had been tense.  Not that Skyfire was surprised, knowing how much was at stake here.

When they'd landed outside of Praetagan, they'd found a pavilion of sorts had been set up, with a long table within.  Grandlor had come out to meet them greeting them profusely, and offered to show them the where the living quarters had been set up for them all, should it be required.  As promised, he'd also been able to work out an arrangement with Perihex regarding any supplies that might become necessary.

Once they'd all seen where they would be recharging, Grandlor had approached Optimus Prime and said more seriously that he'd contacted Steelwind as soon as he'd heard the team was on its way, and that he'd just gotten a private comm back stating that the Seeker contingent should be arriving in about two joors.

Optimus Prime had thanked him and slowly the group had made their way towards the shaded areas near the pavilion.

As he stood there scanning the skies, Skyfire had started having second thoughts about being present.

Yes, he'd wanted to go to Vos...but he didn't really need to be at the negotiations themselves...

And if they failed, he wouldn't be able to go anyway...

Not to mention that he had no idea what information to provide to Optimus that Stellarios hadn't already...He knew Stellarios had been called in to find out how to approach the Seekers and ask him some questions on flier culture in general, which answers his Co-Creator had provided.

Skyfire would admit it.  He was feeling a little lost here.

He shook his head.  "Just wondering if I should be here at all," he replied softly.  "As much as I _wanted_ to come, I can't deny I'm feeling out of place."

Stellarios nodded.  "Understandable.  But you could have said no, Skyfire.  Optimus Prime wouldn't have insisted if you'd refused, and I could have carried all of them."  He smiled wryly.  "I'm not _that_ old, you know."

Skyfire chuckled.  "Meson, Jumpstart, Headwind and Whistler might say otherwise, Co-Creator," he answered with a slight smirk.

Stellarios just shook his head.  "And you all wonder why Jetfire still refers to you as brats," he said dryly, still with the same wry smile.

Skyfire just grinned.  But before he could say anything further, he caught the sound of engines on approach.  Shuttle engines, he thought, judging by the timbre.  He glanced at his elder, who also seemed to have caught the sound, judging by the serious expression he bore.

 _::Seems like it's time::_ , Skyfire said over comms.

 _::Indeed::_ , Stellarios replied, as he began moving over towards where Optimus and the others were standing.  He watched as his Co-Creator spoke to Optimus and the others standing with him, then turned and motioned him to come over to the group, which was moving towards the makeshift landing pad near the pavilion.

 _Let's hope this works_ , he thought, as he walked over.

_Please, Primus, let this work._

* * *

_**Vos - House of Clan Windflare** _

_He's there by now._

Starscream just stared out the window of the darkened study he'd taken up residence in shortly after Huracan had left about a joor and a half ago, shortly after the Winglord had called him over the home's comm. system.

_The Tagan Desert._

A dark, bitter smile appeared on his face.

When Huracan had arrived home from the Government building a few orns ago, his wings high and tense, he'd immediately called a meeting of the Elders of the family.  When he, Slipstream, Sunstorm, Whitewind, Silverracer and Metalhawk had all gathered in their Clan Head's study, Huracan had turned to them and informed them in a terse voice that the meeting place had been chosen for the negotiations.

Then he told them where.

Starscream didn't remember much about the next couple kliks following that bombshell, but when he'd come to himself again, Metalhawk and Sunstorm were holding onto his arms, and the chair he'd been sitting in was laying in pieces in front of a very damaged bookshelf.  He hadn't bothered to look around the room, pulling his arms away from his two kinsmechs and storming to his room, not emerging until the following morning cycle, when he had to leave for his work shift.

To their credit, none of them had reproached him for the damage, not even Huracan.  But given what they knew, Starscream was sure they wouldn't have anyway.  Neither his _cognitos_ ' mates nor Sunstorm's partner would have said a word either, since they'd all been told the story.

The past few orns had been spent going to his workplace or hiding in his quarters mostly, taking his meals when he was outside of House Windflare.  His other kin had come up every so often to make sure he was okay, but made no efforts to force him to join the family.

It had only been after Metalhawk had let him know that the call had come and Huracan had left that he'd felt willing to come out of his quarters, though he'd still sought out a private place to sit and brood after he'd done so.

He wasn't ready to talk to anyone just yet.  It had been difficult enough keeping up that façade with his students and colleagues while he'd been working...

"Feeling better?"

The unexpected voice caused Starscream to look around with a jolt, his wings becoming high and tense.

When he saw who it was, he growled softly and looked away, allowing his wings to settle back to a neutral position.

"Not hardly, Thundercracker," he snapped.  _So much for wanting to be alone._

A huff of vents sounded, followed by the sound of footsteps as his once trinemate walked over to him.  "Brooding like this won't change anything, you know that."

 "I know."  Starscream's optics narrowed.  "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Thundercracker nodded as he came up beside Starscream.  "No," he agreed.  "You don't."

"How did you find out where I was?"

Thundercracker shrugged.  "Whitewind's youngest Creation saw you heading towards this wing.  Told me when I asked if they'd seen you.  So I checked each of the rooms."

Starscream grunted, but said no more.

For a few kliks, the two stood in silence, staring out the window, lost in their own thoughts.  Then Thundercracker broke the silence.  "Did anyone tell you the details about the selection of the meeting place?"

"Metalhawk let me know," Starscream said softly.  "He also told me that Steelwind said he would have let Huracan walk under other circumstances."

Thundercracker nodded again.  "I understand why you're upset about it, but looking at it from a logical standpoint, it's really not that bad a selection.  It's not that far from Perihex and the distance between Vos and the chosen location isn't too great a one, either, if they need to make a quick exit."

Starscream gave his companion a sidelong look, and smiled thinly.  "I doubt they'll need to leave that quickly.  You know as well as I that Prime is no fool.  He'll be sure not to bring along any hotheads."

"No argument there," Thundercracker agreed, with his own sidelong glance.  "But it doesn't mean that someone won't decide to act on their own."

"It's not completely out of the realm of possibility, but is close enough so as to be unlikely," Starscream replied after turning that statement over in his head for a klik or two.  "Prowl and Red Alert likely did very thorough vetting before recommending a team.  You know how they are at micro-managing every detail.  Gave us fits during the war, the way they handled things.  And Prime isn't likely to go anywhere without bodyguards, who won't act against his orders.  Not to mention that they would hear an attacker coming, considering there's nothing for some mechanomiles around."

He then shot another side-long glance at his once wingmate.  "And don't think for one astrosecond that I haven't figured out what you're doing."

Thundercracker chuckled, then shrugged.  "Guilty as charged.  But I would say it worked, given you're not snarling at me about it."  He'd noticed a long time ago, back when Slipstream and Sunstorm were still stationed at the same base as he and his trine had been, that whenever Starscream seemed to get in a funk about something, his siblings would always try to refocus his attention to something else.  More often than not, it seemed to work, pulling him out of his dark mood.  He'd never thought of trying that method before, but he wondered now if Starscream would have been willing to confide in them more had he chosen to do what his Trineleader's siblings had done, instead of allowing Skywarp to pull pranks on their Commander when he got upset about something.  All it had ever done, from what he could tell, was keep a rift between them.

Still, Starscream _had_ gone after Skywarp's killer, and later had been willing to help him, so perhaps that rift had never been quite as wide as Thundercracker once believed.

Starscream's voice broke into his pondering.  "Heh.  Am I that predictable?"  His tone was wry.

Thundercracker hummed thoughtfully.  "Only when you let your temper get the better of you," he replied, a tone of amusement in his voice.

Starscream chuckled darkly, but made no further reply.

After a few more kliks, Thundercracker spoke again.  "Besides trying to get you to think about something else, I was wondering something...," he began carefully.

"Hmmm?" Starscream asked, his gaze focused once more on the outside.

"Sunstorm and I were planning to take Skychaser and Starblaze out to the flight park later, and since they haven't seen their favorite Co-Creator lately..."

Starscream looked around sharply.  "You were wondering if I'd like to come along."  It wasn't a question.

Thundercracker nodded.  "Sunstorm has no problem with it, in case you were wondering."  It had actually been his idea, and one Thundercracker agreed with, though he wasn't about to tell Starscream _that_ part.  He wasn't about to reignite Starscream's temper once he'd just gotten him to cool down.

"He wouldn't," Starscream murmured.  After a moment more, he smiled softly.  "All right.  Just come get me when it's time to go," he said quietly.  Maybe that was what he needed.  Being around Sunstorm's Creations always did make him feel a little better about things after he'd been in one of his dark moods for a while.

Thundercracker nodded.  "I'll come get you in a couple joors," he replied.  Without another word, he turned and left the room.

After he'd gone, Starscream turned his gaze back to the window.

By now, Huracan would have reached the meeting spot.  By now, they would have begun the introductions. 

And soon, he'd have to face the past all over again.

He'd have to face _Skyfire_ all over again.

But at least he'd be able to put on a good front for the Autobots if it came down to it.

Skyfire, and here Starscream frowned, Skyfire might not be so easy to put on an act with.  He'd always been able to read him, no matter how much Starscream tried to conceal things, and that was very likely why he'd never given up trying to connect with him.

But he would cross that bridge when he came to it, he decided.

Still, Starscream couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry.

_The Tagan Desert._

_Primus help me._

* * *

_ **Outskirts of theTagan Desert** _

As the shuttle moved into the final landing, Winglord Steelwind gazed around the interior at each of the mechs he'd brought with them.

Quicksilver of House Goldflame just sat there quietly, but with a very pensive air about him.  No surprise, given the concerns he'd brought up at the meeting, Steelwind mused.  Those concerns and the way he'd presented them had been the main reason he'd chosen this particular Seeker.  He had a very good knack of looking at all sides of a problem, a trait which would be very useful in the coming discussions.

His gaze flicked over to the dark red and silver Seeker sitting across from Quicksilver.  Tornadin was a clanless Seeker, but had a way of picking up on what was said as well as not.  Not to mention the mech was shrewd and always seemed to be able to determine if a deal was good or not.

Then there was Huracan...Steelwind's mouth became a thin line as he glanced at the other mech, who was now standing and staring out of one of the shuttle windows, his face closed and dark, though his optics were bright and his wings were clearly tense.  Primus, he'd hated pushing this on the other mech, but Huracan was needed here, for the very reasons he'd told him.

He shook his head.  It would likely take some time before Huracan would be all right with this.  And there was no doubt every adult born to Clan Windflare had had something unpleasant to say about this chosen location.

But there was nothing to be done for it right now, he reflected, as he felt the trembling which indicated the shuttle had come to a landing.  They had come for a purpose and even if Grandlor's motives had more to them than he'd said, this was the spot chosen, no matter what happened next.

With this thought, Steelwind rose from his seat, drawing the attention of the team he'd brought as well as his own bodyguards. 

Looking around again, he spoke.  "We have arrived.  May we all do Vos proud this orn, whatever the outcome of this meeting proves to be.  May Primus be with us all."

All of them nodded, and without another word, they moved towards the door, the bodyguards gathering around the team.

As the door began opening, Steelwind lifted his wings high.  Behind him, he sensed the others were doing the same thing.

When the door opened completely, the Winglord stepped forward.

It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the desert wildlife known as skerhets came about after a discussion with grayseeker, where we were kicking around some different ideas for names and what kinds of creatures should live there. Thanks again, 'seeker!


	8. Coming to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome back to Spark of My Spark. Took me some while to get to this, in great part due to real life (mainly computer issues and a seasonal job on top of my full time one) but here it is. Hope you all enjoy this longish chapter. ^_^
> 
> "Longish" because I had a lot of ground to cover. But I think this is a good jumping off point for Skyfire to get to Vos. ^_^
> 
> And seeing how close it is to the 12th, Happy 2nd Anniversary to this story. ^_^

* * *

_“In life you don't get what you deserve, you get what you negotiate.”_ ― Krishna Sagar

* * *

As the shuttle came to a landing, Skyfire felt a chill of anticipation go down his backstrut.

This was it.  After all the preparation, all the discussions surrounding it, it had all come down to this moment:  the meeting that would decide the future of Cybertron...

He took a quick glance around.  Every member of the team was standing at attention, staring straight at the door of the shuttle.  Optimus Prime was standing just ahead of the group, with Ironhide at his left.  Optimus' mask betrayed nothing of what he was thinking, but Skyfire thought he could detect a trace of worry in his optics.  If so, he couldn't blame his planetary leader for that.  Like everyone else present, he knew what was riding on this meeting.  Ironhide's face and optics both were unreadable, but his pose indicated wariness.  No surprise there, Skyfire thought.

Of the remaining five present besides Grandlor, there was a construction-type mech his Co-Creator had referred to as Kirios, a tan flier from Perihex, his own Co-Creator, a silver minibot he'd heard referred to as Braizier, and a maroon colored land speeder from Kalis.  Unlike Optimus, though, their features betrayed the concern they felt.

Skyfire couldn't blame them for their concern, knowing how much was riding on the outcome of this meeting.  Once more he found himself sending a prayer to Primus that this would end successfully.  If it didn't...

Skyfire's train of thought was broken as the door of the shuttle opened and the first two Seekers stepped out onto the exit ramp, a dark green and white mech alongside a silver and black one, both heavily built.  Around their waists, from what Skyfire could see, was a heavy looking belt, with blaster holsters on either side.  Their shoulder cannons seemed to be primed, though cold.  There was no mistaking the militaristic air they had around them.  _These must be two of Steelwind's bodyguards_ , Skyfire mused.

As if in response to the thought, a navy blue Seeker with orange optics was next to step down the ramp.  His wings were held high and he stared straight ahead at the group, his face and optics seemingly unreadable.  He wore a golden cuff on his wrist, with a symbol on it that Skyfire couldn't quite make out, though he suspected it was most likely either his own clan's symbol or the more ancient one used to denote the rank of the Winglord, nine pyramidal lines representing the rings, topped by a crown.

His optics darted back to the door as he watched yet another Seeker who seemed to be a bodyguard preceding first a dark red and silver Seeker.  This pattern repeated twice more, as a green and silver Seeker and a sea-green Seeker exited the shuttle preceded by a guard Seeker, their faces as stoic as the Winglord's and their wings all held high, though there seemed to be a tension in the final Seeker's wings that wasn't present in the others.

It was this particular Seeker that made Skyfire do a double-take.  Something about the mech's features seemed oddly familiar.  He frowned and flicked his wings back just slightly.

A gesture that his Co-Creator caught.  _::Is something wrong, Skyfire?::_   Stellarios asked, carefully keeping his features neutral, so as not to attract attention.

 _::Not sure::,_ Skyfire sent back.  _::And I wouldn't call it 'wrong', but I could swear I've seen one of those Seekers before.::_

There was a momentary pause as the other Valkyrie scanned over each of the Seekers.  _::Which one?::_ he asked finally.

 _::That sea-green one::_ , Skyfire replied.  There was just something about the mech's stoic expression that he _knew_ he'd seen before, but couldn't quite place.

Whatever Stellarios might have said in reply was cut off as the Seeker procession came to a stop in front of Optimus Prime.  The two Seeker guards in front moved over to the sides to flank their leader, while the other three guards took position just behind.

For a moment, no one spoke as the two leaders seemed to be sizing one another up.  Then Grandlor stepped forward, breaking the silence.

"Optimus Prime, I hereby introduce you to Winglord Steelwind of Clan Windstar," he said formally.  As Optimus Prime nodded, Grandlor turned his face towards the Seeker called Steelwind, and said, still in the same formal tone, "Winglord Steelwind, I hereby introduce you to our planetary leader, Optimus Prime."  He then stepped back.

As if on cue, Optimus Prime stepped forward, Ironhide just behind him, and he held his hand out.  "Winglord, it is good of you to come," he said formally, but all present could hear the genuine warmth in his voice.

After a momentary hesitation, Steelwind reached out and took the proffered hand.  "Optimus Prime, it is a pleasure to meet you," he replied, a guarded note in his voice as they shook hands.

Optimus Prime seemed slightly startled by the coolness in the Winglord's tone, but chose not to comment on it.  Instead, he turned to the group behind him.  "If I may, I would like to introduce the members of my team."  He gave a nod in their direction.

The construction mech was the first to step forward.  "Kirios of Uraya, Planetary Councilmember."

Next was the tan flier.  Holding his wings high, he stepped forward with a fist over his Spark.  Bowing his head, he spoke:  "Flashwing of House Steelwire, hailing from Perihex, Planetary Councilmember to the Prime."

The silver minibot introduced himself next.  "Braizier of Tygar Pax, Planetary Councilmember."

The maroon landspeeder stepped forward with a smile and said calmly, "Spearshift of Kalis, Planetary Councilmember."

Stellarios stepped forward now, his wings hiked high.  Placing a fist over his Spark, he gave his own introduction.  "Stellarios, Head of Clan Lunarfire, hailing from Altihex, Planetary Councilmember to the Prime.  I am accompanied by my _nexphos_ Skyfire, the Creation of my late sibling Solarion, who is here as an observer."  He turned and nodded in Skyfire's direction.

Skyfire stepped forward and raised his own fist to his Spark, and bowed his head in the direction of the Seeker contingent, acknowledging the introduction his Co-Creator had made.

As he lifted his head, he caught sight of the sea-green Seeker looking in his direction with narrowed optics.  The feeling of familiarity once more hit Skyfire strongly, but before he could wander down that path of thought any further, the Winglord spoke, distracting both of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," the Winglord said neutrally, though there now seemed to be an edge of warmth in his voice.  "Allow me to introduce you to my own team."  He now turned his head and nodded to the small group behind him.

The dark red and silver Seeker lifted a fist to his Spark, and said coolly, "Tornadin, member of the High Council of Vos, Advisor to the Winglord."

The green and silver Seeker spoke next.  "Quicksilver, Clan Head of House Goldflame, member of the High Council of Vos, Advisor to the Winglord."

Finally, it was the turn of the sea-green Seeker.  Stepping forward, fist over his Spark, he spoke, his voice was every bit as cold and formal as Tornadin's had been:  "Huracan, Clan Head of House Windflare, member of the High Council of Vos, Advisor to the Winglord." 

Skyfire felt his wings stiffen as the Seeker introduced himself.  _Huracan_.  That was the designation Starscream had mentioned the last time he'd spoken to him, the mech he'd named as being his Clan's leader.  Which explained why the mech looked familiar, Skyfire realized now.  If he was recalling what his Conjunx had told him long ago correctly, the previous Clan Head had been a Co-Creator of his, eldest sibling of his Carrier Crosswind.

But as Skyfire further recalled, Windflare had never been a politically influential one, according to what Starscream had told him back when they'd been living together.  They'd been large in numbers, but the clans that lived in the upper rings had had the Winglord's audials more than those who lived in the lower parts of Vos.  Apparently, things had changed after the attack on Vos and the diaspora that followed, he reflected grimly.

Once more, Skyfire's train of thought was broken as a hand was laid on his shoulder.  He glanced over to see Stellarios looking at him with a concerned expression.  "Are you all right, Skyfire?  You seemed to be startled there for a moment.  Flashwing noticed how your wings stiffened and called my attention to it."

Skyfire smiled somewhat ruefully.  "I'm...not sure, Stellarios."  Before his Co-Creator could ask further, he continued.  "That last Seeker who introduced himself, I finally realized why his features seemed so familiar."  He shook his head.  "He said he was from Clan Windflare...That's the clan Starscream belongs to.  Huracan is a _cognitos_ of his.  He's mentioned him to me before."

It was now his Co-Creator's turn to be startled.  "I see."  His expression shifted from startled to thoughtful.  "I noticed the way he glanced at you when I mentioned your designation.  That explains why.  He must have recognized it."

"Most likely," Skyfire agreed.  He knew from that last "conversation" between he and Starscream that Huracan hadn't been happy with the idea of him hacking the communication lines, much less leaving hundreds of messages for his Conjunx.  He could only imagine what else Starscream might have said about him over the vorns...Most likely none of it complimentary.

"Will you be all right?"  Stellarios asked.

Skyfire bowed his head, knowing what his Co-Creator was really asking:  _Do you still want to be here?_

He grimaced.  In truth, he still had those residual doubts about whether or not he should have come in the first place in spite of all his original desire to come.  The most he would be doing was watching the others as they tried to discuss the matters that had led to their split and find a way to work things out.  He could leave and no one would hold it against him.

And yet...

Stellarios had introduced him as an observer, thus giving him a position in this gathering.  Observers recorded events such as these in order to help make decisions regarding a particular situation or to settle a dispute in case someone tried to break the terms of a treaty or pact.  Either way, Skyfire knew Stellarios had given him a serious responsibility here.  One he in good conscience couldn't shirk.

Not to mention he refused to look like a coward in front of his Conjunx's kin.  This would be a way to improve Clan Windflare's opinion of him.

Decision made, Skyfire looked back up at his Co-Creator, looking him squarely in the optics. "Yes," he replied firmly. No matter what his feelings about being here, he wasn't going to back down from this. He'd made his choice and he would stick with it.

"You're sure?" 

Skyifre nodded once.  "I am," he replied, still in the same firm voice.

Stellarios' expression became slightly skeptical, but he made no further argument.  He finally nodded, then said, "Very well.  Let's make our way over to the pavilion, shall we?  The others are waiting for us."

Skyfire nodded once more, and without another word, the two made their way over to where the others were gathering to sit down.

As he took his place at the table, Skyfire took a few deep intakes and shuttered his optics for the briefest of moments. _No turning back now._

_Let's do this._

* * *

 Huracan sent a surreptitious glance over in the direction of the two shuttles as they spoke.  _So that is Skyfire..._

He would admit it, in spite of his asking Starscream if he wished a message to be delivered to his Conjunx, he hadn't really expected to see the other mech here.  The chances of his being present at the negotiations were slim, since there would be no real reason for him to take part.  He had no political role on Cybertron, after all, regardless of his connections to the Autobots.  Starscream once said he had no interest in politics as well, making it less likely in Huracan's optics that he would be there.  He'd felt the odds were more in favor that he would come to Vos the moment he heard a treaty was made.  As for what Starscream believed concerning his bondmate's presence at the meeting, Huracan didn't know, though he'd certainly had no doubt that Skyfire would be coming straight to Vos at the earliest possible opportunity once any agreement had come to pass.

Huracan didn't doubt that, considering all the calls the other mech had made to House Windflare.  He would admit it, Skyfire's tenacity had impressed him at the time once he'd gotten over his initial anger.  And to keep it up for as long as he had, knowing that Starscream was going to eventually call him on going against his wishes...Well, that took some courage in Huracan's opinion, and it had definitely confirmed his personal belief that Starscream had definitely met his Spark match in the mech.  He'd found himself chuckling inwardly at some of the comments his kin had made, and at the time wondered what it would be like to witness the two in the same room, something that seemed more likely now than it had twenty vorns ago, after Starscream had put an end to the calls.

But even with that, Huracan doubted that Starscream would ever speak to Skyfire about what his bonded really wanted to know, namely why he'd joined the Decepticons...And on that count, Huracan found he agreed on some level with his kinsmech's decision, unlike Metalhawk and Slipstream.  Yes, Skyfire did have a right to know what had happened to Starscream after his crash, something even his _cognitos_ agreed with.  However, there was no doubt in Huracan's processor that Skyfire was unlikely to take the information well, no matter how it was framed.  And unlike Slipstream and Metalhawk, he knew from a conversation he'd chanced to overhear long ago between Jorian and Starscream's Carrier Crosswind that Skyfire had a temper.  Starscream had apparently regaled his Creators with stories of what Skyfire had done to those who'd inadvertently set it off.  Some of those reactions had been creative, to say the least.  Huracan could still remember how his jaw had dropped at some of those tales.  Even now, he still wondered how Skyfire had managed to stuff a convoy-sized grounder mech into an air vent half the mech's size and still leave him virtually intact...He supposed he would have to ask his kin-tied sometime, should they ever formally meet.

In any case, those stories told a tale of their own concerning Skyfire's latent temper.  And when one added in Starscream's story of the events that transpired once Skyfire learned the truth concerning the Decepticons and their intentions...Huracan gave a slight shake of his head.  He truly couldn't blame the mech for his reaction.  Finding out that your own bondmate had joined a faction that had become bent on conquest, and then being fired on when you wouldn't go along with the program...Skyfire's temper had very likely been pushed to its limits that day, though even Huracan had to admit the image of Skyfire throwing the first Decepticon leader into a glacier was something he'd never erase from his memory banks.  And then there was firing on Starscream in retaliation for the attack on him...Putting that all together, well...Huracan suspected that should Skyfire learn the whole story behind Starscream's joining the Decepticons, his reaction would be just as his kinsmech feared.

Glancing over once more, Huracan noticed Skyfire and his Co-Creator making their way over to the table.  As they sat down, Huracan turned his head towards the top where Grandlor sat and put aside his ponderings for the time being.

He would think more on this later. Right now, there were more important things to discuss.

As Grandlor rose to speak, Huracan allowed a thin smile to cross his features.

It was time to begin.

* * *

Optimus Prime listened with half an audial as Grandlor spoke, relating once more the history behind the meeting, the historical significance of the moment, and the hopes for the future they all held in their hands.

His mind was more on other matters; namely, the topics he wished to discuss with Steelwind and the offers he intended to make to the Winglord and those with him.  Not to mention find out what they wanted to discuss from their side.

He knew he shouldn't expect things to run smoothly, not by a long shot, as the humans had once said.  The Seekers had been betrayed by those in power long ago, and had good reason to distrust him now.  It would take a lot of work on both sides, certainly, but there was no doubt it would be more on the side of the Cybertronian leadership.

Still, there was too much at stake for him not to try, and he would do his best to bring it about, whatever it took.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, there was a ping against his comm.  _::Hey, Optimus.::_

Optimus smiled behind his mask.  _::Yes, Ironhide?::_

 _::Just thought ya should know, Grandlor seems like he's about done with his speech, so ya might want to start looking like you're paying attention now.::_ There was an amused tone in his bodyguard's voice.

Feeling slightly sheepish over having been caught not paying attention, Optimus asked, _::Did anyone else notice?::_

 _::Nah::_ , Ironhide replied, still sounding amused. _::I noticed a couple of the others in both teams looked like they were spacing out a little bit.::_

Optimus chuckled inwardly. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who had their minds elsewhere than on the matter at hand. _::Thanks, old friend::_ , he sent and sat a little straighter as Grandlor finished speaking.

"...And in this spirit, I hereby open these negotiations. May Primus be with you all!"

As Grandlor finally sat down, Optimus Prime gave a short nod in his direction and turned his head towards Steelwind.

In a friendly tone, he spoke. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

_ **Three Orns Later** _

Skyfire shook his head as he walked out of his recharging quarters and back to the table.

 _Primus.  I'm glad I don't have the job of running Cybertron._   He wasn't sure he could handle all the politics that came along with it.  If the way the negotiations were going was any indication, they were quite convoluted indeed.

It had seemed to start out smoothly enough at first...

* * *

_As soon as Prime asked if they should start, Steelwind nodded.  "Of course," he said.  Turning to the red and silver mech at his left, he stated, "Tornadin, I believe you had something you wished to ask?"_

_Tornadin gave one curt nod.  "I did.  Allow me to cut to the chase, Optimus Prime, what exactly do you have to offer us?"_

_Optimus and the others of his team seemed taken aback by the suddenness of this question, but Tornadin ignored this and continued:  "You've stated you wished to negotiate a settlement with us.  That normally indicates you have something in mind to offer.  So, I ask again, what exactly do you have to offer Vos?"_

_Kirios now spoke in a level tone.  "Down to business quickly, I see."_

_Steelwind was the one to reply.  "It is his way.  But he does raise a fair point there."  He glanced at Optimus Prime.  "Well?  I find it hard to believe you've come here empty-handed."_

_Optimus Prime finally seemed to recover himself.  "Indeed," he replied evenly.  "As a matter of fact, I do have something to offer Vos."   He reached into his sub-space and pulled out a datapad.  As he did, he looked at Steelwind.  "I trust this is something you might find worthwhile?"  He handed over the datapad._

_The Winglord simply read it over in silence for a moment before he passed it over to Tornadin, who upon reading it, turned to his ruler and gave a nod.  "This will do for a start, and certainly isn't a small thing he is offering, my Lord."_

_The Seeker designated as Quicksilver spoke up now.  "And what is he offering?"_

_Tornadin looked over at his fellow Council member.  "Access to Vector Sigma."_

* * *

Skyfire could still remember how the other Seekers save Steelwind had reacted, even the bodyguards.  Quicksilver and Huracan had seemed shocked if the way their optics widened were any indication.  The bodyguards' wings had hiked up briefly.

Skyfire for his own part had been startled and puzzled by this also and had comm.'ed his Co-Creator, who had replied back they'd received a report that the Seeker population was lower due to the combined factors of the attack on Vos and the losses they'd taken in the war.  Optimus Prime had felt this would be a good bargaining chip to introduce at the meeting, though they hadn't expected it would be introduced quite this early.

Skyfire had given an imperceptible nod and then turned his attention back to the meeting.  By this time, the shock seemed to have worn away...

* * *

_Steelwind turned his attention back to Optimus Prime.  "He is correct.  Access to Vector Sigma is something that will do for a start.  I cannot afford to overlook the advantages of such an offer.  But now, I have a question for you.  What do you want of us in return for being allowed to Create there?"_

_Optimus Prime met the other mech's optics.  "Permission for anyone from Iacon to travel to and from Vos."_

_Steelwind raised a browridge.  "I see.  You_ do _know how to play the game, after all.  That is quite a favor you are asking of us."_

_"But not impossible?"_

_Steelwind and the others smiled thinly, though the Winglord was the one to answer.  "We shall see."_

* * *

As Skyfire replayed the memory, he had noticed Optimus Prime had seemed slightly puzzled by Steelwind's words before he'd asked his question about it being impossible, though Skyfire could guess easily enough where the Winglord had gotten his impressions.  With Huracan being kinsmech to Starscream, it was likely his Conjunx had been asked what to expect of Optimus. 

But Optimus hadn't pushed the issue, and the meeting had continued on, with Steelwind asking for details on who would be allowed access to Vector Sigma...

* * *

_"As you know, about one-third of our population are former Decepticons.  For those who are bonded but have been unable to Create, would you allow them this?  And for those who have no bondmates, would you allow this?  Or do you only plan to allow those who weren't Decepticons to have access?"_

_Braizier nodded.  "It is a fair question.  We are trying to heal wounds, Steelwind.  We have no intention of blocking anyone.  But perhaps it would be wise to put in safeguards, just in case those who do have issues attempt to do so."_

_Optimus Prime also nodded.  "Braizier is correct.  But we will have to be careful with implementing those safeguards, as there are certainly those who might seek to undermine the treaty."_

* * *

And so it had gone for the past three orns.  Gradually, the terms regarding the usage of Vector Sigma had been hammered out to the satisfaction of both parties.  Among them, heavy screening for those who would make the decisions concerning who could Spark a frame there; plus, there would be no more than the usual screening for the parent or parents when the time came, past loyalties were to be overlooked.  Further, there was to be no "adjustment" to the waiting list and any infraction of this was to be punished harshly.

That, thought Skyfire, had been simple enough, as strange as it sounded.  For when it came to the notion of allowing Iaconians access to Vos, not to mention sending a representative to join the Council when Prime had put forth that offer, the Seeker contingent had become extremely cautious and kept putting off the subject.

Finally, near the end of the second orn, Spearshift had finally decided it was time to cut straight to the point, and asked why exactly were the Seekers putting off the question of allowing Iaconian citizens the right to enter Vos when other city-states had free and clear permission.  After a few kliks of what seemed to be an internal discussion among the Seeker contingent, the Winglord motioned at Quicksilver to speak.

* * *

 _"We have put it off due to reports we have received from contacts in Iacon that there are those on your Planetary Council who are...Let us say extremely outspoken.  For them, all Seekers are held responsible for the actions of those who joined the Decepticons, a smaller portion of our population.  Not to mention, the reports also state those particular mechs have no great desire to remove their Autobot symbols, and even refuse to at least cover them up in the city-states which forbid Autobot and Decepticon symbols, something we also adhere to.  We do acknowledge and appreciate the ancient laws which marginalized fliers_ _have been repealed_ _and respect that you have allowed them a voice on the Planetary Council...,"  and here he nodded in the direction of Stellarios and Flashwing. "But the fact that there are hostile voices on the Council and in Iacon make us concerned for the safety of any Seeker we would choose to send to the city as a representative.  How can we trust you will guarantee our safety should we travel outside our borders?"_

_Huracan then added a comment of his own.  "Plus, we aren't unaware that you have former spies among your ranks, Optimus Prime.  Some of whom are more dangerous than others.  How can we be sure they won't attempt to cause an issue in Vos, should they come to the city?  We've done our best to keep those of our people who were Decepticons from starting trouble, but if those particular mechs who once served under you instigate trouble of their own towards them should they meet them..."  His voice trailed off, leaving the implications clear._

_Spearshift nodded at the answer, as did the other delegates.  "That is reasonable enough," Flashwing replied.  He turned to his leader._

_Optimus Prime nodded gravely.  "I do have an idea that might help solve those issues.  But I would prefer that we discuss this during the morning cycle, if that would be acceptable."_

* * *

It had been, and all had retired for the night cycle.  And now, thought Skyfire as he reached the table, it was the third orn since the meeting had started.  Certainly, this had been a learning experience, he had to admit, for all he was glad he didn't have a role in running the planet.  And underneath that, he couldn't help but feel a thrum of anticipation.  Everything seemed to be running smoothly. If Optimus actually had a workable idea that the Seekers could accept, then that meant he would be going to Vos before much longer.

He sat down, noticing that Prime and a couple of the others hadn't yet arrived.  His Co-Creator had, however, and glanced at him with a smile.

 _::How are you this morning?::_ Stellarios sent.

 _::Well enough::_ , Skyfire replied.  _::Hoping things will wind up soon, though.::_

Stellarios' face became more serious.  _::That depends on if Prime's idea is acceptable to Steelwind and the others, Skyfire.  If not, we could be here a few more orns.  And even if it is, working out any details or flaws could still take some time.::_

_::What is his idea?::_

Stellarios shook his head imperceptibly.  _::I couldn't tell you, Skyfire.  Nor could any of us here, in fact, as Optimus Prime didn't tell us what he had in mind.  The four of us were speculating on it last night. According to Spearshift, when he asked right after the meeting, he was told only that it was something he had been considering since the last Council meeting and was given no details.::_ A grim smile came to the elder shuttle's features at the memory of that meeting.  While he didn't mind being an advocate for the fliers, the hard-core attitudes of some former Autobots was very grating at times.  He could well understand some orns why Jetfire had no great liking of politicians, given their behavior.  He suspected that was why Optimus Prime had not only left control to Prowl in his absence, he'd also only given the time and place of the meeting to those accompanying him.

Skyfire, for his part, was confused.  _::Shouldn't he have made all the points of discussion clear to you and the rest of the team?::_

_::He should have, yes.  Which is causing us to wonder exactly what is going on.  I think even his bodyguard was somewhat puzzled, in fact.::_

Skyfire frowned, but before he could ask further, he was interrupted by the arrival of Optimus Prime and the other negotiators.

"I apologize for not being here a bit sooner," Optimus said as he and the others took their seats. "I was trying to make sure I had all the possible loopholes in my plan closed up."

Steelwind nodded. "We have not been waiting long, Optimus Prime. We, too, have been going over our notes." He steepled his arms on the table. "Now, what is this idea of yours that you claim might help deal with the long-standing issues between Vos and Iacon?"

Skyfire watched as Optimus Prime pushed a datapad across the table towards Steelwind. "This is my idea. It stems from a notion the inhabitants of the planet we crashed on had several of their centuries ago." He said no more as the Winglord began to read.

For several kliks, nothing was said as the Winglord read whatever was on that datapad, though Skyfire didn't fail to notice how Stellarios and the others on his team exchanged looks, not to mention the bemused expressions on Ironhide's and the Seeker team's faces.

 _That explains why he said nothing beforehand_ , Skyfire thought. He knew that while there were Earthlings who came to visit Cybertron from time to time and many of the former Autobots who went back to visit often enough, most Cybertronians weren't overly interested in the organic world. Which was sad, in a way, he thought, considering how it had had such an impact on their own world's history...

Steelwind finished reading the datapad and laid it back down, his browridges raised. "Are you completely serious?" he asked.

Optimus Prime nodded. "It will require some effort on both our sides, but yes, I am serious."

Tornadin spoke up now. "What was the suggestion, my lord?"

Steelwind moved the datapad over for the other Seeker to look at, then shifted his attention to Optimus Prime. "You are asking a lot here, Optimus Prime. If I and my team were to agree to this...suggestion of yours, it would require more than effort, it would require a great deal of trust.  On both sides." He scanned the table. "And judging from the expressions of your team, they have no idea what is on that datapad."

"I felt that it would be best to show it to you first," Optimus replied simply.

"In case I refused it outright?"

Optimus nodded.

"What works on one world doesn't necessarily work on another, Optimus Prime.  Different races, different cultures, after all.  Plus, you have implied with your words that the idea is long out of use on their planet."

"This is true," acknowledged the planetary leader gravely.  "Which is why I made the modifications that I did."

"What is the idea?" Flashwing asked.

It was Tornadin who replied, in a serious tone.  "He has proposed an exchange program."

* * *

 Ironhide was the first to react.  _::You proposed what?!::_

_::You heard me, Ironhide.  I feel it is the best way to teach the hardliners a lesson while teaching the Seekers that not all Iaconians are unwelcome.::_

_::It's a crazy idea, Optimus.  I gotta agree with Steelwind there, you're asking a Pit of a lot and not just from them.  I can't see Cliff and the others who disagree with the whole idea of a treaty going along with this program.::_

_::I've put some safeguards in place, Ironhide.::_

_::Better be good ones.  Don't get me wrong, I don't think it would've been a bad idea before the war started.  Might have had some better Senators.  But now?  Slag, Prime!  You're asking the Seekers to take our troublemakers in, just to teach the hardheads a lesson.  And the Winglord knows it, too!::_

_::I could think of nothing else workable, old friend.  I've gone over a number of ideas in my head, and this seems to be the one the Matrix feels has the best chance of success.::_

A heavy sigh came over the comm.  _::I hate when you bring that argument up.  All right, seeing as I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, I'm just gonna say be careful with how you tell 'em later.::_

Prime sent an acknowledgment and broke the connection, focusing now on the chatter around him.  "Enough!" he boomed.  "I know this is unconventional," he went on as the chatter died down slowly, "but this is the only one I and the Matrix feel has any chance of success.  It is long-term, and can last for as many generations as needed.  We've lost too much due to rampant prejudice, and this came in great part because we were either unwilling to learn about each others' cultures or to look beyond frame types.  This method is perhaps the best chance we have in order to fix those mistakes."

Silence fell for a few kliks, as his words were absorbed, then Quicksilver spoke up, a thoughtful look on his face.  "It _could_ work, as long as safeguards are put in place for those we send, as well as those you send.  And punishments for infractions are established.  Reasonable ones, so no one can say we're unfair.  But still," he said seriously, "as I stated earlier, the reports indicate that there are those who are very much fixed in their mindsets.  Supposing your idea doesn't work when it comes to them?"

"Then I will deal with them myself," Optimus said grimly.

It was at that point Tornadin spoke up.  "As long as it is handled properly, I concur with Quicksilver.  It seems from what I'm reading here that he has indeed thought of at least one safeguard."  An amused look came into his optics.  "I must say, assigning guardians to your most close-minded mechs as though they were wayward Sparklings?  Clever, and I would imagine there is some element of exasperation involved, considering what we've heard about how you've handled them."

"Perhaps," Optimus replied, a small smile appearing behind his mask.  "Chaperones would be needed in any case, for younglings that may visit in the future."

Huracan, who hadn't spoken up to this point, interjected now.  "Even granting what you say, these...'chaperones' would need to be screened.  By both sides.  Would you allow that, Optimus Prime?"

Optimus Prime nodded.  "It would be a breach of trust to do anything less."

Huracan nodded.

Now it was Kirios who spoke up.  "It is a novel idea, though I do agree it is strange that we must resort to ancient methods from another world.  Still, I can't deny it may well solve much of our problems.  As long as it's handled properly, and by those whose attitudes are not biased in any way."

Spearshift leaned back in his seat, looking thoughtful.  "It would require some very careful screening, and thorough as well.  On the Seekers' end, I don't believe there will be any issues.  Their methods are indeed very comprehensive.  But we would need to be every bit as much so.  We can't afford to make any mistakes with our selections."

The other three Council members murmured sounds of assent.

Steelwind had been listening in silence as all the opinions were voiced around him.  Finally, though, he lowered his steepled arms to the table and looked around at the others of his team.  "You all concur, then?"

Each of them nodded, Huracan being the last to do so.

Steelwind then turned his gaze back to Optimus Prime.  "Well, it seems my team is willing to give this a try, as is yours."

Optimus Prime nodded, feeling no small sense of relief.  "Shall we then discuss the details of how this will work?"

Steelwind gave one sharp nod.  "Indeed.  After which, we shall discuss arrangements for sending one of my people to sit in on the Council."

Further nods, and then the discussions began.

* * *

It took about four more orns to polish out the fine details.  But in the end, the terms were settled to everyone's satisfaction.  The length of stay was agreed upon to be a full vorn for those selected from either city-state to spend in the other.  Any from other city-states who wished to take part could apply once the success of the Iacon-Vos exchange was determined, though it was acknowledged that it could take a few such exchanges to be certain.

Chaperones were to be thoroughly screened on both sides, with names being submitted and run through complete background checks with the information shared.  Applicants also were to be screened, and those who might cause issues were to be assigned a full-time guardian.

Further, when it came to younglings, placement families were also to be screened.  None of them wished to have it said on either side they'd allowed any of their Creations to come to harm.

Finally, those that broke the laws of the city-states they were exchanged to were subject to the laws of each city-state.  If there were mitigating circumstances, those would be taken into account at the time of sentencing.  However, the removal of faction symbols on any who bore them was non-negotiable.  If any Iaconians who bore them wished to wear them again once they returned to Iacon, that was fine.  But in Vos, they were to cover them up.  No exceptions would be made.

Once that was done, Steelwind asked what conditions would be requested of any Seeker he would send to Vos to sit on the Council.  Optimus replied that it would be the same requirements for any mech or femme already on it.  He passed over the datapad with those details.  When asked if a Seeker would be allowed a means to defend themselves, in case of personal attacks, Optimus stated he had fliers from his former faction who he would request to act as bodyguards.

_"Those particular mechs have had an obsession with Seekers.  One they've never really let go of," Optimus said with an amused shake of his head._

_"Have they?"  Steelwind replied, his optics brightening.  "Not a bad one, I trust?"_

_Ironhide chuckled at Optimus' reply.  "They would jump at the chance to protect any of your people and do it thoroughly.  I would advise you send bonded mechs," he replied, a twinkle in his optics._

After that exchange, it took very little time more for the treaty to be written up, and then sealed with the glyphs of each team member, starting with the leaders of the groups.  After which, both Grandlor and Skyfire added their own as witnesses.  From there, it would be passed along to Galactic Council observers who were presently in Iacon.

At the close of the meeting, Steelwind extended his hand as both sides stood in preparation for departure.  "It was a pleasure to meet with you, Optimus Prime, not to mention good to see what I have heard of you was not exaggerated in any way."

Optimus took the proffered hand.  "It was a pleasure to meet with you as well, Steelwind.  I'm glad we could come to this agreement.  But I must ask, how did you know what to expect from me?"

Steelwind smirked just slightly.  "Let's say I have a very reliable source at hand.  One I make sure to keep close by in case he is needed."

Skyfire felt his Spark lurch just slightly at those words.  Optimus frowned behind his mask, but didn't ask further questions. 

"Take care, Steelwind.  A safe journey to you and your team back to Vos.  Or as my flight-based counterparts would say, may the winds guide you safely."

All the Seekers froze at his words, wings hiking high at the mention of their blessing being given to them by the Prime himself, but then Steelwind broke the silence with a smile and nod.  "Safe journey to you and yours.  We will soon be in touch."  He looked over at the three flight-based mechs.  "And may the winds guide you safely as well."

Without another word, the Seekers moved back into the shuttle, and the rest of the team began to make their own preparations for departure.

Skyfire, meanwhile, just stood gazing after the shuttle in numb disbelief as it moved out of sight.

It was done. 

There was a treaty.

There was a treaty and soon, soon he would be going to Vos. 

 _I'm on my way now_ , he thought, a slow grin spreading over his face.

_See you soon, Starscream._

_Like it or not._


	9. Coming Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, guys! And to those of my U.S. readers, I hope you had a good holiday!
> 
> Kind of a longer chapter again, so I hope you all enjoy. And do notice I've started adding tags here, and will be doing so as necessary over the coming chapters. This is a reminder to pay attention, in case I've added something you may not want to read.
> 
> Also a reminder that this is going to be a slow burn story, and will likely be at least as long as my other on-going story Pariah, as I'm trying to make sure the development is as believable as possible. There are reasons for that which will gradually become clear, I promise. ^_^
> 
> That all said, I now welcome you to the ninth chapter of Spark of My Spark.

* * *

_“Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change.” ―_ Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley, _ Frankenstein _

* * *

**_Altihex, 1 day cycle later_ **

"So what do you think?"

Jetfire lifted his gaze from the datapad he'd been reading to look at his Creation.  "You sure you should have shown me this?"

Stellarios' smile didn't reach his optics.  "Perhaps not so soon, but given the terms will be released to the whole of Cybertron and the Galactic Council in a day cycle or two, it likely won't matter if I showed it to a non-Council member or not.  Besides...," and here he leaned back in his seat, "you've always had a knack for seeing all the angles of a situation, and I'd like to be satisfied that we've put together a strong enough treaty."

Jetfire stared steadily at his Creation for a few kliks.  When Stellarios had called him, saying he was on his way to Altihex to visit before returning to Iacon, Jetfire had wondered if this had anything to do with the treaty that Stel and the other Planetary Council-members had been hammering out with the Seekers near Praetagan.

Even so, he certainly hadn't been expecting Stel to shove a datapad in his hands the moment he stepped inside the elder Valkyrie's apartment from the balcony and pretty much demanding he read it.  Given his Creation never acted so rudely unless something was really bothering him, Jetfire refrained from reprimanding Stellarios and did what he was asked to.

Upon reading the details of the treaty, Jetfire could admit he was somewhat impressed.  On the surface, it certainly _seemed_ like it could hold, what with all the protections they'd been able to establish regarding the terms.  Still...knowing what Stel had told him about some of the antics that took place in the Council, not to mention that there were likely to be some Seekers who wouldn't agree with the idea of having troublemakers coming to Vos, he couldn't help but feel some concern.  It wasn't hard to see why Stellarios had wanted him to give this a lookover.

"Vector Sigma was a damn good offer the Prime made," he finally began in a careful tone.  "I think that went a long way to earning some respect from the Vos representatives..."

"But you're not sure about the rest." It wasn't a question and Jetfire knew it.  He shook his head, allowing his concern to appear in his optics.

"The idea of an exchange isn't a bad one on the surface...and it's not too hard for me to understand why Optimus Prime chose this particular method, given what you've told me."  Jetfire leaned back in his seat now, setting the datapad on the table in front of him.  "But you look a little deeper, and it's potentially asking for trouble, Stellarios.  You can't force someone to change their beliefs by forcing them to live with a situation they don't like.  Now, it _could_ change their Creations' beliefs in the future since they never had to live through a war.  That much I'll grant is _possible_.  But we're not talking about younglings.  We're talking about adult mechs and femmes who saw their homes destroyed and friends and family units killed.  Furthermore, some of them were raised with the beliefs about Seekers being violent brutes that persisted for so long, with the actions of the Decepticon Seekers not doing anything to prove those beliefs wrong. You're asking former Autobot soldiers who were up-front and personal with all this to put up with those they've seen as enemies, even if the majority weren't involved."

He shook his head again.  "That's a pretty tall order, to put it mildly, Stel."

Stellarios sighed and rubbed at his optics.  He'd felt as much, but had hoped Jetfire would say otherwise.  "I suspected you'd agree with me there.  And to be honest, I think the Winglord and his team thought the same, too, given how strongly they insisted on some of those safeguards."  He leaned back in his seat.  "I'm sure it won't go over well with the hard-liners, either, but I truly don't think there was another good way.  Short of sending them off-planet, that is.  And even I think such an action would have cost Optimus Prime a lot of good will even among his supporters."

"Perhaps," Jetfire replied as he signaled a drone to fetch he and his Creation some energon.  Personally, he would have been more than willing to help drag the fraggers to a ship and launch the lot of them off-world.  He'd seen what could happen when mechs like that took complete control and had no desire to watch it happen again.  If good leaders continued to remain in charge, it might be a moot point, but he'd learned a long time ago that there were never any guarantees when it came to life.  "But it's done, Stel, and I do agree that there probably wasn't another good solution.  If there were, the Seekers would most likely have been willing to deal with the rest of Cybertron a long time ago."

Stellarios smiled somewhat sourly.  "You mean before the Senate began treating all fliers as though we were wastes of life and threats to Cybertronian society?"  There was an edge of bitterness in his voice.  The hard-liners reminded him all too well of the attitudes of those grounders who visited Altihex, and how the Altihexian Emirate had been treated by the Senate.  They'd been treated as though they were stupid and the only thing they were good for was transport, never mind that shuttles had played an integral role in the First Great War, plus later assisting in creating links to new worlds and charting new systems.  Vos and Perihex, he knew, had had it worse, for the fact that the populations were more clearly war-builds, but even the lesser prejudices still had rankled for him as he'd grown up.  He was grateful for things changing under Optimus Prime, but he still couldn't help but resent the fact the attitudes still existed with some.  Attitudes and behaviors like those cost their family Skyfire for thousands of vorns.  Then Stellarios and the rest of his siblings had had to watch as their eldest Co-Creation had fallen apart because of the Senate's decision to do nothing to help and later dying along with two other siblings as a result of a war created in great part by their actions...Stellarios' optics darkened at the memories.

Jetfire's optics dimmed as similar memories played out.  "Something like that," he finally agreed.  "But we can't change the past, Stel.  Believe me when I say there are things _I_ wouldn't mind changing if I could.  But we both know it's not possible.  We can only control the choices we make for the present in the hopes the future will be better.  And you've made a start with this treaty," he said as he laid the datapad down on the table as the drone re-entered the room.  Taking a cube from the tray, he continued,  "You've done your best.  Perhaps it will work, perhaps it won't.  But you and your fellow council-members took the chance, and with luck, this will hold."

Stellarios took his own cube of energon and began sipping at it.  "I hope so," he said softly.  After a few kliks of silence, he spoke again.  "There was something else I wanted to tell you about concerning that meeting, Sire.  Something that I suspect will be revisiting us at some point.  Skyfire in particular."

Jetfire raised a browridge.  "How so?"

Stellarios leaned forward and set his cube on the table.  "It would seem that in spite of Starscream staying openly out of politics, he may still be more than just a little aware of what is going on."  He looked back up at his Sire a thin smile on his face.  "It would seem that Winglord Steelwind has a member of Starscream's clan on his advisory council."

Jetfire now set his own cube down.  "You don't say."  _That_ was certainly something he hadn't expected to hear, given he could remember Solarion telling him once that Starscream's clan wasn't a prominent one in Vos; that the merchant clans in the higher rings, from what Skyfire had relayed to him, were the ones closest to the Winglord.  Times certainly did change, and perhaps in this case for the better, if the current Winglord was willing to allow a smaller clan to have his audial.

On the other hand, given Starscream's notoriety and past rank in the Decepticons, it could also be an indirect means of keeping an optic on the mech.  Either way, to bring a kinsmech of his to such important negotiations spoke volumes of how much trust the Winglord had in Starscream's clan.

Aloud, he asked, "How did you learn this?  I doubt the Winglord would have admitted it openly, much less Starscream's kinsmech.  That would have been good cause for your team to request a replacement for him at the very least."

"Neither of them did," Stellarios replied with a nod, acknowledging the truth of his parent's statement.  "The closest they ever came to admitting anything at all about him was at the end, when Optimus Prime asked Steelwind how he'd known what to expect from him.  Steelwind stated that he had a source close at hand who he called on when he felt certain information was needed."  He chuckled ruefully.  "I'm not sure if Prime understood what he meant, though he may have had a suspicion, but either way, he didn't respond to the comment."  Privately, he suspected Skyfire had caught the reference as well.  Speaking of Skyfire...

"To further answer your question, it was Skyfire who identified the mech to me.  When the Seekers were approaching our team, he noticed one of them seemed familiar, but couldn't place him at first.  During the formal introductions, another member of our team noticed Skyfire reacting when the Seeker called Huracan introduced himself and brought it to my attention.  So I asked him about it afterwards."  He picked up his cube again and leaned back in his seat.  "The mech is the Clan Head of Starscream's clan Windflare, and is his _cognitos_.  Likely a close kin one, I imagine, if the resemblance was so noticeable.  Skyfire went on to explain that Starscream had mentioned him before."

Jetfire rubbed at his chin.  "Huh.  Heck of a coincidence there."  If one believed in those things, that was.  But it did certainly give another reason for the Winglord to choose Starscream's kinsmech, if he could provide information that would be a help to the Vosian team.

Stellarios began sipping at his cube again.  "And I think Huracan recognized Skyfire.  Or his designation, at least.  My team introduced themselves first, and when I gave the formal introductions for myself and Skyfire, I noticed Huracan look briefly at him when I mentioned his designation."

"It would make sense if he did," Jetfire pointed out.  "Starscream has likely spoken of him before.  From what I remember Sol telling me, Starscream's of the main house, though of a younger branch.  He wouldn't have kept his bonding a secret from his clan Head, whoever that was at the time."  Nor would he have been allowed to do so, Jetfire thought privately.  Even if Starscream was among the younger members of his family, he was still part of the main house, so any Creations the mech had would be in line to inherit should the elder lines fail.  His first bonded had filled him in on those details a long time ago, just prior to their own bonding.  At the time, his mate's elder sibling had been the heir, and was neither bonded nor had Creations.  While Jetfire didn't know exactly where Starscream stood in the line of succession, he doubted Clan Windflare was any different from Clan Goldflame in that respect.  "Sol also told me that none of Starscream's close _cognitoses_ were bonded yet at the time he and Skyfire became Conjunx Endura.  As the only one of his generation in the main line who'd bonded, he would have brought Pit on himself if he'd said nothing about it to his Clan Head or Elders."

Stellarios hummed thoughtfully.  "Makes sense," he agreed after a moment.  "I know you and Solaris would have raised Pit if any of us bonded and then decided not to tell either of you about it."  Not that Jetfire had ever worried about the succession much.  Up until Skyfire's crash, it had been a given that Solarion would be Clan Head, as he was the eldest.  But afterwards, when it became painfully obvious that Solarion would be unable to take up that mantle, Jetfire had made it clear to everyone that it would be Stellarios' line which would be the next heirs.  When Skyfire returned to them, Stellarios made the offer to return the position of Clan Head to the elder line, but his _nexphos_ had declined, citing his long absence.  Stellarios had conceded the point, and no further discussion was had on the matter.

But that wasn't the main reason that Jetfire would have been furious over any concealment of his Creations bonding.  Having been raised virtually without any other kin but his Creators, he'd felt that having family was more important than anything else.  And Solaris would have been hurt and disappointed that their Creations wouldn't have trusted them enough to tell them about one of the most important events in their lives.

As if in response to his eldest's thoughts, Jetfire chuckled.  "You better believe we would have, brat.  We put up with a lot of slag from you all, and wanted to have Beta-Creations to spoil in retaliation.  Keeping something as important as your bonding from us would have resulted in your mates hearing every embarrassing story concerning you at every family gathering for eternity once we found out about it."

Stellarios smiled wryly.  "Loved us that much, eh?"  he said in a mock dry voice.

"You _know_ we did, brat," Jetfire said, grinning now.

"I know," Stellarios replied, his wry smile becoming genuine.  That had never been in doubt.  Solaris had been more open emotionally than his Sire had, but Stellarios and his siblings had all known through his actions that Jetfire would willingly face down Unicron himself if he had to in order to protect them.

"Seriously, though," Stellarios said after a moment. "If the Winglord is indeed keeping Starscream close as a source of information about Iacon and the Autobots, not to mention has his kin on the advisory council, then it's more than likely he hasn't been disowned, correct?"

Jetfire nodded, recalling what Skyfire had told him and adding that in with what Stellarios had said about Huracan's reaction.  "Most likely."

"Huh," Stellarios murmured, sipping at his energon again.  "It seems odd, though.  Lunarion has managed to expand his shipping business into Vos over the last hundred vorns or so, as you know, and he's told Whistler that he's heard gossip from some of his clients that many of the Vosian clans have disowned their Decepticon kin.  None of that gossip says anything about Windflare, but I would have thought that a clan which is playing such a strong role in Vos' governing body wouldn't want to acknowledge any of their own who were in the Decepticons, no matter what their position was in the army.  And Starscream was very high in rank."

"One would have thought so, yes...," Jetfire mused thoughtfully.  "It certainly does make one wonder what Clan Windflare's reasoning was, in that case."  But even without knowing it, Jetfire knew as well as the rest of his kin that there was a reason Starscream had chosen to join the Decepticons and Clan Windflare would have been in the perfect position to know what it was.

If they had allowed Starscream to return, knowing full well what he'd done during the Second Great War, then the reason for allowing his return must have been a compelling one indeed, Jetfire thought grimly.

And whatever it was, Starscream certainly seemed very invested in keeping it from Skyfire, judging by the story his Beta-Creation had told him...

That story plus these additional pieces of knowledge bothered Jetfire on more than one level.  Keeping physical distance from one's bondmate along with blocking the bond hinted at something very serious, and if Starscream's clan was backing him up over the matter...Well, Jetfire didn't like what that might suggest.

 _Primus, Skyfire.  What_ are _you digging up, lad?_

"So what do you think it is?" Stellarios asked, breaking his parent from his thoughts, a worried look on his face.

Jetfire shook his head.  "I don't know, Stel.  I just don't know."

_But I have a feeling we'll be finding out soon enough, if Skyfire has his way._

_Whether we want to or not._

* * *

**_Vos - House of Clan Windflare_ **

"An exchange?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Starscream blinked slowly at Huracan.  When he'd been asked by his kinsmech to join him in his study so they could speak about the meeting and the treaty that resulted, Starscream had expected to hear any number of things concerning it:  who was there, the topics discussed, the results...

Of all the things he'd been expecting, however, the idea of a citizen exchange program between cities hadn't been one of them.  He shook his head.  _Prime, what the Pit were you thinking?_  

"I take it you don't quite agree with the idea," Huracan said calmly as he raised a browridge.

Starscream looked towards the window for a moment, pondering best how to put his opinion.  Finally, he looked back towards his Clan Head and asked in a careful tone, "What did Prime tell you, exactly, about the origins of his idea?"

"Only that it was an old custom on the world you ended up on near the end of the war, and admitted it had fallen into disuse long before now.  Though he didn't say why," Huracan replied.

Starscream nodded.  That would be a good enough starting point to explain.  "He was telling you the truth about it's being part of Earth culture," he started, "but given what you told me, there seems to have been a detail he left out.  An important one."

"And that would be?"

Starscream leaned back in his seat.  "During our time on Earth, before Megatron's death, Soundwave sent his little spies into the _Ark_ on a regular basis to get information from the Autobots.  Anything that might have been of use was downloaded onto datapads and usually shared at officers' meetings.  Many of those pieces of data involved the human... _friends_ they had, most of whom were younglings.  Much of those particular details were of little good use, though I will admit I found myself somewhat curious about the humans' educational system."  It was perhaps the only thing that _had_ interested the Seeker about the humans, to be honest.  He really couldn't explain why, however, even now.

But that was neither here nor there at the moment, Starcream thought with an internal shrug.  He continued:  "As I was saying, the humans did have exchange programs to teach about other cultures, as Prime said, but the detail he left out, Huracan, was that these programs were predominantly for _students_.  Younglings who hadn't yet finished their education and who had the interest.  Why they fell into disuse, I couldn't tell you, though given how they've moved beyond their own world since the end of our war, I imagine no more need was seen for them at some point.  It also could be because the cultures eventually became intertwined.  But back to my main point, education was the purpose by and large.  They certainly weren't set up with the intent to teach troublemakers a lesson in respect."

Now it was Huracan's turn to blink before shaking his head.  "I am glad even more now for the safeguards we put in, if this truly is the case."  Locking optics with Starscream, he went on, "We did figure he was starting it to deal with those on his Council who we'd learned were extremely hostile, even with his saying he could come up with nothing else the Matrix would agree with.  But you're right, he did neglect to mention that the whole thing began as an educational venture."

Starscream nodded.  "It could work with younglings in the future, but I do believe that starting this with some of the more biased Autobots is a mistake." But what was done was done, unfortunately.  "Might I ask what safeguards you came up with?"

"Well, Prime had one already figured out."  Huracan's lips twitched slightly in amusement.  "He decided he was going to assign them guardians to accompany them here and monitor their behaviors."

Starscream smirked slightly.  "I'd pay good credits to watch the interaction between those fraggers and their mech-sitters.  Not to mention the reaction when they're told about what was decided for them."  He could only imagine how well _that_ was going to go over.  It also made him wonder just how fragged off the Prime had to be over their behavior.  "What else?"

"The guardians will be screened heavily.  On both sides.  We aren't willing to allow _any_ mistakes, not with what's at stake.  The screeners also will be carefully selected, for that matter.  On our side, there should be little trouble there.  It was also agreed that any infractions by those visiting Vos would be subject to our laws, and vice-versa.  Faction symbols being removed by those who wore them before they came here was made non-negotiable."

Starscream smiled sardonically.  "That sounds fair enough to me," he said coolly.  More than a little fair, in fact.  When he'd returned to Vos and learned that as one of the conditions of his living there was removal of his faction symbol, he'd been furious at first, considering it as the loss of the identity he'd borne for so long.  Plus, he'd believed it was an attempt to wipe out the fact the war ever happened.  It had taken Huracan a few breems to calm him down and explain the reasoning for it, that it was more of an attempt to keep tensions from boiling over as well as heal.  And that not only Vos, but other city-states had enacted such laws and that all members of both armies were subject to them, not just Decepticons.  Iacon and some sectors of Praxus seemed to be the only exceptions.  Plus, there were faction members who were being asked about their experiences to put them into the histories, and that eventually there was a good chance he'd be asked for any information he held, given his previous rank.

He'd given in at that point; after all, he'd wanted to stay in Vos, and with a job interview imminent, there really wasn't another option.  He hadn't been sure what he thought about the idea of being interviewed about the war, but if it happened, he'd deal with it then, he decided, though there were certain things he really didn't want to talk about regarding the war, or the time before it.  Not then, not now, not ever.

But the bottom line was that he _had_ accepted that condition as so many others before him had and considered it the end of the matter, whatever he thought about it.

It was some time later that he learned from his contacts that while the majority of the Decepticons released had removed their symbols as per the laws, few Autobots did the same.  Those that did follow the laws most of the city-states had enacted had done so for similar reasons to Starscream and the freed Decepticons:  simply wanting to work in city-states outside Iacon and not wanting to cause unnecessary trouble for themselves.  This hadn't gone over well with some, he'd heard.  Likely the same ones Prime was more or less exiling, as well as their ilk, Starscream figured.

In any case, he took a grim sort of satisfaction that the fraggers were being put in their place, so to speak.  The Autobots might have won the war, but that was only because the Decepticons had splintered, not because they'd had the more "righteous" cause.  They had no business gloating over their so-called victory as far as Starscream was concerned.

Huracan now wore a smile similar to Starscream's.  "I thought you'd appreciate that," he replied, the amused tone of his voice indicating he held the same sentiment as his _cognitos._

 "I do," Starscream confirmed, his tone still cool but also holding an edge of amusement.  "And thank you for telling me about the treaty before the official announcement went out.  When is it going to be done?"

"During the evening cycle.  And Steelwind said to give you a copy of the treaty to look at if you so wished.  He thought you might want to have some idea about what protections he gained for you and the other Seekers who were in the Decepticons."

Starscream nodded.  "I would, yes."  Huracan had given him a decent enough overview, but the tri-color jet couldn't deny he wouldn't mind seeing the entire framework of it.  He could get a better idea of whether it could actually work if he had a chance to analyze the details.

Huracan rummaged in his subspace for a few moments before finding the datapad and handing it to his kinsmech.  As Starscream started perusing it, Huracan's expression became pensive.  _Should I tell him?_ he wondered.  On the surface, there seemed no point to saying anything, as neither he nor Skyfire had spoken to each other.  Stellarios and Optimus Prime might have known of Skyfire's connection to Starscream, but Starscream's relation of events on the orn of his release had stated clearly that he'd never given any designations of family members nor the name of his clan.  He'd never mentioned any designations to anyone at all until the orn he'd cut Skyfire's communications off.  So Optimus Prime for certain wouldn't have known who he was, even upon being introduced.  Skyfire would have caught it upon introduction, and chances were he'd mentioned it to his own kinsmech, meaning Stellarios was now aware of of the connection Huracan had to Starscream.  But he wouldn't have known prior to that.  As much as Huracan wouldn't have minded approaching the two Altihexians, he had realized it would raise questions and endanger the negotiations, so decided to leave things alone.  It had helped that Stellarios had referred to Skyfire as an Observer, meaning he had to maintain the appearance of neutrality.  To approach him could have created a serious issue later on, if he was deemed to be biased in favor of one party over the other.  The treaty would be subject to immediate nullification in that instance.

But on the other hand...Skyfire was listed on there as recorder and witness; his glyphs were right there at the bottom of the document.  Once Starscream saw them, he would have questions concerning his Conjunx, even if he did attempt to conceal his true feelings behind a mask of indifference.

That decided Huracan.  He cleared his intakes, drawing the attention of his _cognitos_ , who got an annoyed look on his face at the interruption.  "What is it?"  he snapped.

The Windflare Clan Head ignored the tone.  "Before you get to the end of that document, there is something you should know," he began seriously.

Starscream raised a browridge.  "And that is?"

Huracan smiled sadly.  "Skyfire was there," he replied simply, watching Starscream's features carefully for the younger mech's reaction.

He wasn't surprised by what he saw.  The irritation drained away and Starscream's expression became completely blank, as did his optics as he slowly moved the datapad to his lap.  "Was he?" Starscream replied, his tone dull.

Huracan nodded slowly.  "He was.  He was assigned the position of Observer by his Co-Creator Stellarios, who was there as a member of the Iaconian negotiating team.  He also acted as a witness to the signing of the treaty.  Due to this assignment, I didn't have a chance to speak with him."

Starscream didn't reply, lowering his gaze to his lap, staring unseeingly at the datapad as he absorbed what his kinsmech had just told him.  As much as he'd known that Skyfire would be coming to Vos once a treaty was signed, he had never believed that his mate would actually be present at the negotiations. His bondmate _hated_ politics, Starscream knew that for a fact...

Though on the other hand, perhaps it shouldn't be so much of a surprise, Starscream mused, a sad smile crossing his features.  When Skyfire got his mind focused on something, he never backed off from it even when common sense said he should.  And ever since his return after the war's end, he'd been focused on getting back into Starscream's life, no matter what the Seeker did to push him away.  Of _course_ he'd be there, if only to assure himself that a treaty would actually be happening and he could go to Vos.

"Are you all right?"  Huracan's voice broke into his thoughts.

Starscream lifted his optics to meet his kinsmech's.  "No, but I'll live.  How did he seem?"

"He looked well enough, though he did seem bored by some of the proceedings."  Huracan shook his head with a chuckle, remembering catching glimpses of the mech's face at a few points during that meeting where the Valkyrie had the expression of someone who very sincerely wished he were elsewhere.  But to do him credit, he'd stayed in spite of that, something that had earned him a little more respect in the sea-green Seeker's optics.

Starscream turned his gaze towards the study window, the sad smile never leaving his face.  "I imagine he was, Huracan."  He chuckled ruefully.  "Skyfire had no great love of politics.  Because of my temper, he was the one who dealt with the Expedition Council most of the time.  I couldn't even begin to tell you the number of times he'd return to our quarters in a frustrated or angry mood after talking with them.  To be fair, they didn't always have the final say in the mission assignments we were given; that would have been the Senate, since they funded the Academy.  Skyfire understood this too, but there were times he really resented the fact."  Though unlike Starscream, he'd learned how to conceal his temper until he was in a private enough setting to vent.

Huracan's browridges went up.  "I see.  He's really determined to see you, then."  For what else could make a mech who disliked politics sit through seven orns of negotiations?  That added another point of respect towards the shuttle in Huracan's book.

Starscream nodded.  "So it seems."  He forced his expression to become neutral once more.  "Thank you for the information and the copy of the treaty," he continued.  "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not at the moment," Huracan replied.  "I'll be making the announcement about it at the evening meal tonight, just so you're aware."

Starscream nodded again and put the datapad containing the treaty in his subspace.  "I'll see you then," he said as he rose from his seat and left the study.

As he walked back to his room, Starscream felt the dread that had been lingering in the back of his mind since the moment he'd first learned of the possibility of a treaty rise up once more...

_Skyfire's coming.   He's coming to Vos._

_And there's nothing I can do now to stop him.  
_

He couldn't even go through with the threat he'd once made about the restraining order because he wasn't even supposed to _know_ about the treaty just yet, even if Skyfire suspected he did, thanks to his mate's identification of Huracan...

Meaning his bluff had effectively been called.

The tri-color jet halted his progress towards his quarters, leaned against the nearby wall and buried his face in his hands.

_Damn it all to Pit...  
_

* * *

**_Iacon - Council Building, Optimus Prime's office_ **

Prowl hummed softly as he read over the treaty.  After a few breems had passed, he looked up at his leader.  "I must say, this is quite the document," he said seriously as he passed the datapad back over to Optimus.  "I'm actually impressed with it by and large."

Optimus chuckled as he took it back.  "You're impressed?  That's high praise, coming from you, Prowl."

A small half-smile appeared on his Sub-Commander's features.  "More like honest praise, sir."

Optimus nodded.  "I take it then you don't believe that I gave away too much?  Or accepted too little in return?"

Prowl nodded.  "The Seekers really couldn't offer more than what they did: access of Iaconian citizens to Vos.  Further, I must say the concession to send a representative was also a strong demonstration of trust on their part, as was agreeing to that citizen exchange.  Especially considering we had little to offer that they needed or wanted beyond Vector Sigma access and safety assurances for any of their citizens who might travel here.  However, I do admit to having some minor concerns regarding the exchange, sir."

Optimus frowned behind his mask.  "Such as?"

"Ironhide informed me that you didn't even inform the team about your idea until the same time as you informed the Winglord.  That was a risky move, even if I understand the reasoning you made concerning why you did it.  You opened yourself to censure from your team, since they would have had every reason to object to the idea regardless of whether Steelwind thought it a good one or not.  That they didn't shows they understood what you were up to, as Ironhide and the Winglord did."

"I know, Prowl," Optimus said heavily.  "I would probably do it slightly differently if I could, but it's over and done with now."

Prowl nodded again.  "I will say I agree with you myself, and am looking forward to seeing a few mechs' faces when we go to announce the results in a few joors," he replied, some humor in his voice.  "But seriously, Optimus.  You were lucky that the others on the team were as fed up with the youngling-like behavior of their counterparts as you were.  You might not be so lucky next time."

Optimus nodded.  "Understood," he agreed.  Looking back, even he could admit it had been risky to act as he had, but at the time, he had been feeling a little bit like mischievous youngling himself.  Not that that was an excuse, he reflected.  Or should be.  "And the other concerns?"

Prowl's doorwings dipped slightly.  "Optimus, you know as well as I do that that exchange program was used for human younglings and lasted for little more than two of our vorns, or almost two of their centuries, before it was deemed redundant, due to the cultures mingling so much, along with the advancement of their space technology.  But the underlying issues that caused the need for those programs lingered for some time after they ended.  Issues that had lasted for a few of their centuries.  Hundreds of _their_ years, Optimus.  Ours have lasted for _thousands_ of vorns, and a war has created further deep rifts.  Do you really believe that this program will do anything to change the views of those who've had them so deeply ingrained for so long?"

Admittedly, it had been something that worried Optimus also, though he wouldn't back down from his choice now.  He sighed.  "I accept what you say," he admitted.  "And I understand where they're coming from.  Unfortunately, as I told Ironhide, anything else I thought of received no agreement from the Matrix as to its being workable.  If nothing else, Prowl, if this doesn't work with our adults, at least the current and future generations of Cybertronians will have a chance to look beyond frametype."

Prowl let out a soft huff of air through his vents.  "My battle computer agrees with the Matrix, I must admit.  Still," he met his leader's optics squarely, "you're in for quite a battle with them, Prime.  And they're perfectly capable of trying to sabotage this treaty.  Change is never accepted easily, and doesn't come quickly.  For those that are set in their ways, it is possible it may never come at all..."

"But?" Optimus asked, catching the pause.

Prowl's normally ice-cold optics became slightly warmer.  "But I will admit I wouldn't mind being proven wrong in an instance like this, if it will prevent our extinction.  There is nothing wrong with hoping for the best at times."

Optimus smiled quietly behind his mask.  He and Prowl didn't often have such an accord when it came to his decisions, but it seemed like this was one of those times.  "Thank you, Prowl."

Prowl nodded, then rose.  "With your permission, sir, I will go send out the summons to the members of the Planetary Council."

Optimus nodded.  "Granted."

As Prowl left the room, Optimus felt himself relax.  _That went well_ , he thought, leaning back in his seat.  Of all mechs, he'd been most concerned about Prowl's reaction to the treaty terms and conditions.  His former Sub-Commander was almost as much of a stickler as Ultra Magnus for wanting to make sure the best deal possible was obtained and that there were no attempts to give or take more than necessary.  There must be as fair an exchange as possible without showing weakness.  If Prowl approved in spite of his concerns, then it was likely that Ultra Magnus would see it in a similar light.

Still, he couldn't deny Prowl had cause to worry about the reaction it might receive from those of his former Autobots both in and out of the council.  As he'd said, even Steelwind's team had made it clear they understood what Prime was doing.  But there had really been no other workable option.  Their attitudes were likely to bring trouble if allowed to continue unchecked, and if such attitudes were allowed to spread into the next generations, then Cybertron's future was bleak indeed, as Prowl had surmised.  Even the Matrix had indicated as such.

This treaty was the last chance for them all, and not just in terms of their standing with the Galactic Council.

With that in mind, Optimus Prime reached for a blank datapad and began to compose the announcement that would be made to both the Planetary Council and later to Cybertron.

_"To the people of Cybertron...."_

It was time for their new start to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Arc 1


	10. Invitation to Vos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the 2nd arc of Spark of My Spark and covers Skyfire's visit to Vos and what happens while he is there.

* * *

_"When destiny deals, you will find yourself staring at four cards. Inevitably, your hand will not change. Time passes and eventually you face three upturned aces, leaving one unknown. Deep down, you know what the fourth holds. Do you have the courage to flip one last time knowing there is no going back? Fate knows no bounds..._ " ― Virginia Alison

* * *

_**Vos - One Decacycle following treaty signing ** _

"You wished to see me, Lord Steelwind?"  Huracan asked as he stepped inside the Winglord's office.

"I did.  Take a seat if you would, Huracan," Steelwind replied.

As Huracan sat down in the offered seat, the Winglord began to speak.  "I suppose you've heard about the public reaction to the treaty by now."

Huracan nodded with an inward grimace.  "I have, Sire."

In truth, he hadn't been surprised by any of the responses.  Starscream had been fielding communications from former comrades since the announcement went out two day cycles following the signing that a treaty had been made with Iacon.  The reactions, his kinsmech had told him, went all over the map.  Most were concerned about whether or not their rights had been protected, which Starscream was able to assure them was indeed the case.  Those mechs and femmes, Huracan was told, had been very relieved by that fact, though they were still going to wait and see if Iacon would keep their word in the long run.  They weren't unaware that there were those in Iacon who held a grudge, so weren't going to relax just yet.

But there had been some who'd been infuriated, Starscream had gone on to tell Huracan...

* * *

" _They feel that Steelwind has betrayed them by making a treaty at all," Starscream said in response to his kinsmech's question, leaning back in his seat, rubbing at his optics._

 _Huracan frowned at his_ cognitos' _report of the communications he'd been receiving for the past-quarter orn now.  "They didn't accept the reassurances and safeguards in the treaty? "_

_"More like they don't want to, Huracan," Starscream replied wearily._

_Huracan shook his head.  He supposed he should have expected this, but..."We made sure their rights were protected, Starscream.  Everything was spelled out and the Iaconian negotiators were willing to work with us to make it so.  You read the treaty, and agreed with that assessment, even in spite of your scruples about the exchange program.  Not to mention it was public knowledge that this was being done because of the concerns over the possibility of the Quintessons' return.  What is making them refuse to accept the treaty, even in the face of a worse threat?"  
_

_Starscream let out a soft huff of air through his vents, and looked away, not saying anything for a couple kliks.  Then he turned his gaze back to his kinsmech, a tired expression in his optics.  "The ones who feel this way, Huracan, are mostly clanless mechs and femmes.  Specifically those who lost their families when Vos was attacked by the Senate's fleet."_

_Now it was Huracan's turn to lean back in his seat and rub at his own optics.  "I see."_

_Starscream continued:  "They joined the Decepticons to get revenge for their lost kin, and feel that no concessions whatsoever should be made to Iacon, regardless of how the war ended.  They feel that Steelwind has stabbed them in the back through this action, even though they know about the threat of the Quintessons."  
_

_"They would prefer slavery, then?  Or death?  For you know as well as I from Slicewind's tales that these would be the results should the Quintessons decide to attack."_

_Starscream shook his head.  "I know, Huracan.  I do.  But I also haven't forgotten how close Clan Windflare came to being wiped out.  We both know it was only by sheer luck that some of us were either away from Vos or in the upper rings that orn.  So I do understand where they're coming from.  They're still angry and still want someone to blame for their losses, even if the ones responsible are long dead."  His optics dimmed and he paused a moment before continuing softly:  "Some wounds don't heal easily, Huracan, and some not at all.  You know where I'm coming from on this."  
_

_Huracan shuttered his optics as he let out a heavy huff through his vents, also remembering those long-ago orns.  "I do," he said, conceding the point.  "So what do you suggest?"_

_Starscream once more leaned back in his seat.  "Thundercracker and I will continue to work with them to keep them from acting rashly.   Just let Steelwind know that most will go along with it, and I won't withdraw my public support."  He smiled grimly.  "Believe me, Huracan, this is the only thing which will keep them from acting out their anger."  
_

* * *

"Starscream has informed me that most former Decepticon Seekers seem to have accepted the treaty once they knew how airtight we made the safeguards,"  Huracan said grimly.  "But he has also informed me of those who are angry concerning the treaty.  Namely those clanless who joined the Decepticons after losing their families when the Senate tried to destroy Vos.  To put it bluntly, they feel we are caving in to Iacon, and they don't like it."

Steelwind raised a browridge.  "Even though they are aware of what the Quintessons requested for Cybertron?  We made sure to publicize that information throughout Vos when the notion of a treaty was first released."

"Since when is the desire for revenge reasonable?" Huracan asked dryly.  "As for myself, I won't deny that I've heard a similar mixture of responses from friends and acquaintances, though most are willing to concede that the Quintessons are the worse threat, and if the treaty is breached, then it shouldn't be Vos that does it."

Steelwind nodded calmly.  "That does seem to be the common consensus," he agreed.  "And where does Starscream stand on this?"

"He accepts the necessity," Huracan replied.  "He has further stated to me that he will continue to publicly support you on this matter."

"In spite of his own opinions, I assume?"

Huracan's face hardened.  "His and the rest of Clan Windflare's.  But like him, we accept the necessity, and will not do anything to endanger the treaty."  His optics narrowed.  "Though neither I nor the rest of my clan would have prevented him from venting his anger to you personally once he learned where the negotiations were going to be, had he so desired."

Steelwind nodded, an apologetic look in appearing in his optics.  "You know it was not my idea, Huracan.  And I have since received an admission from Grandlor that he was feeling a little vengeful towards certain mechs at the time due to particular comments made in his hearing."  He shook his head.  "If I had known beforehand, I would have formally requested a change in venue myself.  Apparently Prime's immediate subordinate tried to do this as well, having guessed at Grandlor's motives."

Huracan relented slightly at hearing this information.  "Starscream's anger over that particular matter has settled.  He has other concerns to think about right now.  You know the ones I speak of."

Steelwind nodded again.  "I do."  After a moment or two, he spoke again. "You said he would continue to support me openly.  Would he be able to put on a good front if necessary?"

Huracan raised a browridge.  "Perhaps," he said cautiously.  It would depend on how Starscream saw it, and Primus knew that as much as he grudgingly accepted the Winglord's treating him as a "ghost advisor", he also wasn't unaware that he was still seen as a possible successor and didn't much like that idea either, knowing it could be seen as a threat to Vos should the Winglord actually go through with it.  Oh, Steelwind _said_ he was looking at other possibilities, but sometimes Huracan wondered about if he really was. "Is this why you called me in here?"

Steelwind let out a soft huff of air.  "In part," he admitted.  "I have an idea to test the waters of this new treaty and before I presented it to the Advisory Council, I wanted to first know where your kinsmech stood in regards to what is going on."

Huracan didn't like the sound of this.

"And what exactly is the idea?"

* * *

"Steelwind wants to do what?!"

Huracan smiled mirthlessly as he looked across his desk at Starscream.  "You heard me, Starscream.  Steelwind wants to demonstrate that Vos will do nothing to break the treaty and find out for sure if Iacon is willing to do the same."

Starscream stared at his Clan Head for a very long klik before leaning back in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose  "So he's doing this by throwing a celebration and inviting everyone who had a hand in the treaty?"

"Yes."

"Along with the rest of the Planetary Council and Galactic Council observers."

"Those who choose to come, at any rate."

"For Primus' sake," muttered Starscream.  This was a disaster waiting to happen.  "And what does the Advisory Council think?"

Huracan just shook his head as he recalled the meeting that took place shortly after his meeting with the Winglord.  "They were hesitant, feeling Vos should be given some time to get used to the idea of there being a treaty at all before doing any kind of celebration.  Some thought that it would best be done just around the time the first exchange was done.  But the knowledge of there being those who are still angry about the attack on Vos had them decide it would be a good idea after all."

His kinsmech just shook his head and snorted.  "So they plan to invite all who were involved in the treaty, plus the entire Planetary Council, not to mention any Galactic Council observers who are on-planet right now.  Just to show the universe that Vos will keep its promises.  That is a powder keg waiting to happen, Huracan.  Especially since we know the list of Planetary Councilmembers includes Prime's troublemakers."

Huracan couldn't help but agree with the assessment.  "I know.  And to make it worse, attendance for the Advisory Council is going to be made mandatory."  Another mirthless smile.  "You can imagine how well _that_ idea went over with some."

Now it was Starscream's turn to smile mirthlessly.  "I certainly can.  My condolences, Huracan."

"You might want to save those condolences, Starscream."

Something in Huracan's tone raised every internal alert Starscream had.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Before the Council meeting, Steelwind called me into his office.  He wanted to know what I'd heard of the public reaction to the treaty.  I told him what you told me about those Seekers you led in the Decepticons, as well as your promise to keep your support behind Steelwind."

"And?"  Starscream suddenly didn't like where this seemed to be going.

"He then told me of his idea.  And then he told me exactly what Clan Windflare's role was going to be in all of this."

"What did he say?"

Huracan steeled himself.  "Clan Windflare is to send an adult representative from each branch.  In other words..."

"A Creation of the former Clan Head and each of his siblings," Starscream hissed.  "In other words, he expects _me_ to be there, too."

"He does," Huracan confirmed.  "And even if he didn't, we both know Slipstream will be sure to say you should go instead of her since you are the eldest Creation of Crosswind, and Sunstorm will claim his temple duties make it impossible for him to attend."

Starscream snarled, his hands clenching into fists.  Sunstorm had a valid excuse, he couldn't deny that fact, but Slipstream...She'd been using the excuse of him being the elder to avoid any social gatherings that their clan's rank demanded they attend since he'd returned to Vos.  "If it weren't for Sunstorm, I'd wish to be an only Creation," he muttered venomously.

"If it helps any, Silverracer has also declined to go, saying that Whitewind is more socially inclined than she," Hurcan said wryly.  "I will spare you his response when he learned what she said."

"Something very similar to my words, I assume," Starscream replied grimly, a sardonic smile appearing on his face.  He could well imagine that Whitewind's reaction had also involved some very creative cursing, knowing this particular _cognitos_ of his.  "I'm guessing he tried to decline until he learned this detail?"

Huracan chuckled grimly.  "You could say that."

"Primus," muttered Starscream.  He shook his head.  Well, at least he wouldn't be alone in his misery.  Even so...

"Huracan, why is it so important that I attend?  Even if the other former Autobots don't attend, Prime will be sure to.  He knows I am staying out of politics and my presence _will_ be a political statement.  A big one, something the Winglord knows very well."

Huracan grimaced.  He'd asked this too, and hadn't really liked the answer.  "As I stated, I told him what you said about your public support keeping the former Decepticon Seekers in line, even the angriest ones.  He told me he's sending a message to them..."

"And using me as the messenger.  Lovely."  Once more Starscream pinched his noseridge.  "This could backfire, Huracan.  Badly.  If he'd waited perhaps a dozen more orns, I might have been able to settle things down with those who are angriest.  This isn't going to help me do that."  Even assuming he and Thundercracker _could_ convince them Starscream wasn't being given a choice in the matter, those particular Seekers were still going to be furious over the fact that their former Air Commander was being treated in such a manner.  Giving public support was one thing...Giving a command performance was something else entirely in their optics.

"I know.  But the decision has been made and the announcement is going out during the afternoon cycle."

"Slag," Starscream muttered.  Wonderful.  More stress on top of what he _already_ had over this treaty.  "When is it to be, then?" he asked, resigning himself to the inevitable.

"Six orns from now," Huracan replied.

Which meant he and Thundercracker had to come up with something to at least smooth things over in a hurry.  And given Starscream would be having to attend his job on top of this as well as preparing for a gathering he truly didn't want to attend...

He was _really_ not looking forward to this.

* * *

_** Iacon - One Orn later ** _

"You wished to see me, sir?"

Optimus looked up from the datapad he'd been reading to see Prowl stepping inside his office.  Motioning to a chair in front of his desk, he waited until until the other mech was seated before he spoke, passing over the datapad as he did so.

"This morning, I was notified by Blaster that we'd received a communication from Vos.  I asked him to download it to a datapad and bring it to me.  I would like your thoughts on this, if you wouldn't mind."

The black and white mech nodded and reached out for the datapad.  "Of course, sir."

As Prowl focused his gaze on it, the first thing he noticed was the formal seal of Vos at the top of the frame, followed by a short message:  _"The Winglord of Vos cordially invites the members of the Planetary Council and one guest of their choosing to the Aerie Government Building for a celebration to honor the recent treaty signed between our two city-states  The gathering will be held in five orns at the start of the night cycle.  Arrangements for the housing of the Planetary Council will be overseen by the Winglord's Advisory Council.  Please send the list of those who will be attending_ _within one half-orn_ _to the coordinates following this information."_

Below was a string of numbers, followed by Steelwind's designation, clan name, and rank.

Prowl raised a browridge as he read the short message.  He couldn't say he was entirely surprised that Vos' leadership had made a move to show they were serious about the treaty.  It was to be expected that either Iacon or Vos would do something to show they intended to keep their side of the agreement.  It was inevitable, given the circumstances.  After all, there were mixed feelings in Iacon over the treaty, with most of the disaffection being shown by those of their former faction who didn't agree with the idea, along with their followers.  He wouldn't be surprised if the same mixture of feelings existed in Vos, though were being kept more under wraps by the citizens due to fear of the Quintessons.

What did startle him slightly was the form the gesture had taken.  A formal celebration with so many likely to be in attendance seemed a bit much for a newly formed treaty, but Prowl had been watching the political game being played for enough vorns to understand that this was more than likely a gesture of some kind by the Winglord, though whether to Vos or Iacon or both was the question.

"So what do you think?"  Optimus Prime interrupted his former Sub-Commander's musings.

Prowl tapped the datapad against his hand as he pondered his answer.  Finally, he passed the datapad back to his leader and said cautiously, "I think the invitation is a genuine one, and is likely being done for the reasons the Winglord stated."

Prime frowned behind his mask.  "But you think there's more to it," he replied, his tone every bit as cautious as Prowl's.

Prowl nodded firmly.  "I do.  I didn't mention it at the time, as there was a lot to arrange then, but prior to the negotiations, Grandlor told me that the idea of a treaty was being met with mixed feelings in Vos.  Much like here, though the threat of an outside invasion was keeping negative voices subdued for the most part.  Even with how airtight the treaty seems to be, it wouldn't surprise me to learn that some might not have agreed with the terms."

"Such as the former Decepticon Seekers," Prime mused aloud.

Prowl frowned thoughtfully.  "That is a possibility, but there were Neutral Seekers attacked and injured when they returned to Cybertron.  It is possible they still hold onto some anger over what happened, and would prefer there be no treaty at all, even with the knowledge of a possible outside threat."

"So you think this is an attempt to allay the concerns of those Seekers who might be in disagreement with the treaty."

Prowl nodded.  "Most likely.  And I would imagine he's likely invited whichever of the Galactic Council observers who might be on-world currently to show them he intends to take this matter seriously.  Grandlor and Skyfire will likely be receiving invitations as well, due to the roles they played in creating the treaty.  I would see the invitation as a political move on his part as well as a gesture of partnership between Iacon and Vos."

Optimus nodded.  That made sense, now that he thought about it.  It would not only be an acknowledgement of the treaty, it would also be a way for Steelwind to showcase to the universe that if anything went wrong, Vos had at least made a show of faith, not to mention reassuring those Seekers who might be against it, whether they were former Decepticons or Neutrals.

Where the former Decepticons were concerned, Optimus Prime still wondered how Winglord Steelwind had kept them quiescent after their gradual returns to Vos.  He'd intended to ask the other leader about it, but as things had played out, he'd never found the right moment to ask.  There had been too much to discuss and too many details to hammer out, leaving no time for small talk.

Though Optimus strongly suspected he'd been given a clue in that last exchange between he and Steelwind...

* * *

_"It was a pleasure to meet with you, Optimus Prime, not to mention good to see what I have heard of you was not exaggerated in any way."_

_Optimus took the proffered hand.  "It was a pleasure to meet with you as well, Steelwind.  I'm glad we could come to this agreement.  But I must ask, how did you know what to expect from me?"_

_Steelwind smirked just slightly.  "Let's say I have a very reliable source at hand.  One I make sure to keep close by in case he is needed."_

* * *

There was little doubt in Optimus' processor that Steelwind was referring to Starscream, given his previous rank.  Back during the war, Soundwave had made it a point to gather all the information he could about the Autobot High Command, with the intentions of utilizing it against them.  While all of them had taken steps to keep from exposing their weaknesses to the Cassette spies, they still hadn't been able to keep some things from leaking out, and Jazz had been the only officer in Command who'd been able to evade the Decepticon Communications Officer's attempts completely.  Whatever Soundwave had collected would then be compiled and passed along to the rest of Decepticon High Command.  So Starscream would have known some very particular details about their personalities, enough for him to be able to understand how each member of Autobot High Command operated, at any rate.  It was likely he'd been approached at some point and asked, though given from what little they knew that Starscream was keeping his word about staying out of sight, Optimus wondered how exactly Steelwind would have gotten the information from the former Decepticon.

Still...It wasn't a secret in the Autobots that the Seekers had always been loyal to their Air Commander first and foremost, Optimus mused.  Perhaps Steelwind had figured that out as well, and kept Starscream involved, though whether the other Seeker was going along willingly was likely another story.

A question for another time, he decided, as he refocused his attention back to Prowl.  "Do you believe I should accept it, then?"

"I do," Prowl confirmed with a short nod.  "Whatever his true motives, there is no doubt that Steelwind is making a gesture of good faith, and it would be rude of us to just refuse."  A thin smile.  "He _is_ opening up Vos to us as promised, after all, and this will help us to find out how things stand there as well."

"True," Optimus agreed.  And in all honesty, he had to admit that aside from political considerations, he really wanted to see what Vos had become now.  He'd heard much from others about how well the city-state had recovered in terms of architecture and culture, but there was nothing like seeing it with one's own optics.  Back before the war, he'd secretly harbored dreams of visiting there one day.  A foolish notion at the time, he knew now, considering Vos was more or less cut off from the world back then.  Still...the dream had never really faded for the planetary leader.  He only wished he could have seen it before the Senate had attacked.  The Seekers might have rebuilt their city, but so much had been lost since that long-ago orn Sentinel ordered the attack, in a futile attempt to prevent the Decepticons from rising.

Leaning back in his seat, he continued:  "How many of the Council members do you think will be going?"

"Most will likely accept," the Praxian said, settling back in his own seat.  "Though I wouldn't expect to see Cliffjumper, Springer or Mirage accepting.  Not after that bombshell you dropped on them."  An amused smile crossed his features as he remembered the looks on the faces of those three once Prime had informed them what they would be doing in the very near future.  As much as he'd been concerned about their reaction and hadn't been surprised by their furious protests, he had to admit their gob-smacked expressions had been priceless for the few moments it had taken for the realization that they were being sent to Vos to sink in.  "In truth, Prime, I think it might be best if they _didn't_ attend.  As much as Steelwind and his Council have accepted the exchange program, I think it would be too much to ask for them to tolerate any trouble before the chaperones for those going are selected."

Optimus nodded in agreement, and shifted the subject slightly.  "Speaking of the program and chaperone selection, has any progress been made on that front?" he asked.

"We've had quite a few put in their names," Prowl replied.  "Most of the applicants are those who've visited Vos before and are familiar with the city.  We've also had some former Autobots put their names in.  Jazz and Red Alert are doing some very thorough screenings on those.  Plus, Jazz insists that one of his people who has nothing against Vos accompany Mirage.  He has a candidate in mind, he says."

"Will you agree to that?"  Optimus privately admitted he was surprised that Jazz hadn't insisted on going himself, but it was possible he understood how suspicious it would look for him to go as a chaperone, now that he knew his name was known to Vos as having been an Autobot spy.

"At first, I wasn't inclined to do so, pointing out he was creating a conflict of interest with such a request.  I went on to make the suggestion that it would likely be better for Mirage to have his electro-disruptor removed or deactivated prior to leaving Iacon and kept that way for the duration of his stay in Vos."  Prowl shook his head.  "In the end, he did concede it would certainly be a good idea, and then went on to remind me that Mirage is very good at disguising his behavior and attitude when he has to and it would be best if someone who knew what to look for accompanied him, to make sure he wasn't faking a change of Spark."  He smiled wryly.  "I found I couldn't argue with his point."

"Nor can I," Optimus admitted, a few choice memories coming to mind.  He nodded.  "Then I'll agree as well.  But do let Jazz know that his selected 'chaperone' had best only report on Mirage and nothing else," he said firmly.  "During the meeting, we learned the Vosians are very much aware we have former spies in the Autobots, and it is highly possible they've heard of Mirage.  We don't need accusations of espionage being levied in our direction."

"Understood," Prowl replied.  Rising from his seat, he asked, "Is there anything else?"

Optimus Prime shook his head.  "Not right now.  I'll inform the Planetary Council of the invitation and ask them to send their responses about it to me, so you don't have to deal with certain...complaints."

"Very well, sir," Prowl said as he turned to leave the room.

Once he'd gone, Optimus studied the datapad once more.

After a few kliks, he laid it on his desk and walked over to his window, staring out over Iacon, and pondering over the invitation he'd received.

In spite of  the fact it was undoubtedly a political move by Steelwind, Prime couldn't help but feel that Prowl was right...They shouldn't refuse this out of hand.  A show of solidarity was needed, regardless of whether Steelwind's point was aimed at Iacon or Vos.  They could prove to the rest of Cybertron that they meant to remain at peace, and could hold their own against outside enemies.

With that thought in mind, he returned to his desk and picked up the datapad with the invitation on it.

Without a second thought, he placed his glyphs below the coordinates.

* * *

 Skyfire sat in his darkened living room, reading the message he'd received earlier that day:  

 _"The Winglord of Vos cordially invites you and one guest of  your choosing to the Aerie Government Building for a celebration to honor the recent treaty signed between Iacon and Vos  The gathering will be held in five orns at the start of the night cycle.  Arrangements for the housing will be overseen by the Winglord's Advisory Council.  Please respond_ _within one half-orn_ _to the coordinates following this information."_

Steelwind's designation, Clan Name and rank were listed just above the contents, along with the crowned rings of Vos seal.

He lowered the datapad and tapped it against his leg, considering his options.

Skyfire could be honest with himself: there was a part of him that didn't really want to go.  As much as he'd been pleased by the fact there was a treaty now, and he could go to Vos soon, he hadn't really enjoyed sitting through seven orns of negotiations and had just wanted not to think about it anymore, focusing instead on making his application to enter Vos as soon as he heard of its official opening to Iacon.  He really had no desire to watch more political games being played out in front of him.  He'd had more than enough to last a lifetime; first at the Science Academy so long ago, and more recently with the treaty creation.

 _And yet..._ Skyfire's optics narrowed in thought.

And yet, if he looked at this invitation more pragmatically, he could see this as the opening he needed to enter the city, the one he'd been looking for over the past twenty vorns.  It would give him a chance to approach Starscream's clan, now that the official introduction had been made, and ask if it would be possible to meet with his Conjunx.

Even Starscream wouldn't refuse an outright request from his Clan Head, particularly not one of this nature.  He wouldn't like it, but he wouldn't defy it.

Not to mention it would circumvent Starscream's threat about the restraining order nicely, Skyfire thought, a sly grin appearing on his face.

He would have to ask Stellarios for advice on how to conduct himself there, given it was likely his Co-Creator had been invited and would be attending, but he could handle that.

Without a second thought, Skyfire responded to the coordinates with an affirmative.

_I'm on my way, Starscream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to have them meet this chapter, but they are both stubborn fraggers. I can say for certain it will be in the next one, though. ^_^


	11. Eve of Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I _was_ going to have them meet this chapter. This was certainly the plan. Unfortunately, Skyfire decided he wanted to be a stubborn fragger and I couldn't get him past a certain point. So I threw up my hands and ended it at a spot I deemed would work. Thus, I am sadly going to have to tease you all again.
> 
> But that all said, hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Speech:  
> Single colon - bond speak  
> Double colon - comm. speak

* * *

_“A ‘hello again’ after the final goodbye is sometimes harder than just keeping the goodbye as it was.” ―_ Jessiqua Wittman _, A Memoir of Love _

* * *

_**Vos - 5 Orns Later** _

"Starscream?"

Starscream looked up from the datapad he'd been reading at his desk upon hearing the voice outside his door.  He gave a slight smile, and sent the unlock code to his door.  "Come in, Thundercracker."

As the door slid open and his wingmate entered, Starscream turned away to set the datapad aside.  "What brings you here?" he asked.  As he turned his face back towards the door, he caught sight of what the other Seeker was holding.  He raised a browridge as he met Thundercracker's optics.  "Or can I guess?"

Thundercracker smiled a little sheepishly as clicks and chirps came from a pair of blanketed bundles in his arms.  "Needed a hand getting these two to recharge," he replied.

Starscream couldn't help but feel a little skeptical.  "You haven't needed any help with that since they were just under six orns old, Thundercracker."  Still, he wasn't going to refuse a chance to hold either his _nexphos_ or _nextis_.  With all that had been going on lately, he needed a change of pace for a short while.  He coded the door shut behind Thundercracker as he entered the room and walked over to sit in the chair just across from his former wingleader.

As Thundercracker made himself comfortable, Starscream got up from his seat and took a step over to take a Sparkling from the navy Seeker.  Skychaser met his Co-Creator's gaze very calmly, making a few soft clicks.  Starblaze, on the other hand, started chirping quite loudly and happily as Starscream came into her line of sight.

The navy Seeker gave a low, rumbling chuckle.  "Easy to see who her favorite person is."

Starscream just smiled softly, and after a moment's thought, took Skychaser from his Creator's arms.  As he settled back in his seat with the cream and dark blue Sparkling, he replied aloud, "Indeed, but I think her Co-Creation needs a little attention from me today for a change."

Thundercracker nodded thoughtfully.  Glancing at the datapad that the other Seeker had been reading, he remarked, "Silverline's poetry, huh?  In one of your needing to settle your mind moods?"

"Something like that," Starscream agreed.  "I think that after helping me spend the last five orns trying to soothe tense wings, you could understand why I needed to relax for a joor or two before I have to prepare for the Winglord's...celebration."

"I was surprised you didn't put up more of an argument about having to go," Thundercracker replied.  "If only one member of each branch should be represented, Slipstream is as eligible as you are, also being a Creation of Crosswind."  Though the femme had always had a way of getting out of something she didn't want to do, he recollected.  Starscream had often let her get away with such behavior before (likely because he knew it annoyed certain people), but now, with the war long over, he was no longer willing to do so.

Considering that her only reason for getting out of these parties was a desire to not be bonded to anyone, Thundercracker wasn't finding much amusement anymore, either.  Certainly she had that right to decide whether or not she wanted to have a partner in her life, Thundercracker would willingly admit that point, but Huracan had agreed some time between Starscream's return and Thundercracker's own taking up with Sunstorm to not push her into anything she didn't want to do.  It hadn't helped matters that the Windflare Clan Head sometimes received offers for Starscream, usually after his once wingleader could be talked into making an appearance at a social gathering.  Huracan had politely declined those offers, saying only that Starscream wasn't available, but Starscream had been furious the first few times it happened, because those had resulted thanks to Slipstream having used the excuse of being a younger sibling in order to get out of those particular gatherings.  Sure, he'd chuckled at first when Starscream had told him about his sibling's antics, but after having to live with the ranting for a little over a quarter-vorn, the entertainment value had worn very thin.

Even Sunstorm had shaken his head at her behavior more than once, Thundercracker remembered.  Not to mention he'd also tried pointing out to his femme Co-Creation that if Huracan was turning down unwanted offers for Starscream, he'd do it for her, too.  But she'd still persisted in making excuses.  Sometimes Thundercracker thought she did it just to watch Starscream's reaction.  She'd had a strange sense of humor even back during the war.

Sometimes, even knowing how Storm and Stream had looked out for Starscream, and being fully aware that Starscream cared about his siblings, Thundercracker at times found himself surprised that his once wingmate and Slipstream had managed to grow up without killing each other.

In response to his wingmate's words, Starscream just shook his head.  "There would have been no point.  Even if she had been willing, this is one matter I _know_ the Winglord isn't going to budge on, Thundercracker.  If I don't go willingly, he'll probably send someone to fetch me."  A bitter smile.  "He's sending a _message_ , after all, and there's no point in doing so if the messenger isn't there."

Thundercracker just let out a heavy huff of air through his vents and reached into his subspace for the two bottles of purified energon he'd brought with him.  He passed one to Starscream for Skychaser, then began feeding Starblaze with the other before replying again.  "He does know that Iacon could see it aimed as a message towards them, doesn't he?  Like you, I know who it's really aimed at, but Iacon wouldn't have any way of knowing the Winglord's true intentions." Not to mention the Iaconian guests could see Starscream's attendance as a provocation, the navy Seeker knew, since the appearance of Huracan and Starscream at the same time would reveal to the visitors that a member of Starscream's clan had been a part of the Vosian negotiating team.  While the treaty had been ratified by both sides, and arrangements for the exchange were well underway, the Planetary Council could possibly be angered by this information being kept from them, never mind that Starscream had had no part in the creation of the treaty.

"I have no idea what he knows or suspects on that count.  Huracan hasn't told me, and I'm not sure if _he_ even knows," Starscream replied tersely, as he began to feed Skychaser.  "But as for myself, I am not unaware my presence could be misinterpreted by those Councilors from Iacon, Thundercracker, since they would have no way of knowing how things truly stand here."  A thin smile.  "They would be particularly unaware of the fact that I am considered a political wild card where the Vosian government is concerned."

"No, they wouldn't know any of that," the navy Seeker agreed.  "Though it wasn't like you were given much of an option there."

Starscream grimaced.  "No," he agreed.  "I should have expected it was inevitable, though.  My rank and reputation preceded me."

Thundercracker hummed thoughtfully.  "At least the worst rumors didn't," he said softly, removing the bottle of energon from Starblaze's mouth as he noticed the optics of his blue and gold Creation starting to flicker.

"Small favors," murmured Starscream as he noticed Skychaser's own optics starting to flicker and handed the nearly empty bottle back to his companion.  "It helped that the Seekers of our faction knew the reality of the matter, and weren't likely to mention those tales."

Thundercracker just shook his head.  He could recall the first time that he'd heard someone declaring that Starscream's rise was due to his ability in the berth.  The mech in question, he recalled, had been someone who he'd seen proposition Starscream at a party not too long before.  Someone that Starscream had refused quite brutally.  When Slipstream and Sunstorm had tried to go after the mech once they'd learned all this, Starscream had told them to back down.  They did so, but hadn't been happy about it, as he recalled.

Many other Seekers had been puzzled at the time as to why he'd not put a stop to the rumors, knowing as they did that Starscream was one of the more celibate in the flight ranks.  Thundercracker and Skywarp had as well (not to mention wondered at the reasons why), but the few times anyone had tried bringing up the subject to Starscream or his siblings, it had been cut off, and brutally, at that.  Eventually, most had just dismissed the behavior as a quirk of his, he and Skywarp included.

Even now, Thundercracker still had a hard time understanding why Starscream had let those lies go on for so long, but he knew better than to give voice to those thoughts.

He shifted the subject slightly.  "You know who else is likely to be there.  Aside from the Planetary Councilmembers, I mean."

Starscream's expression went slack.  "I know," he muttered, bowing his head.  He'd been well-aware of _that_ particular possibility since he'd heard that all involved with the treaty were being invited.

Thundercracker smiled sadly.  "Will you be all right with his presence? If he even attends, I mean."

"Oh, he'll be present," the tri-color jet replied softly.  "He won't overlook this opportunity to visit Vos."  A bitter smile.  "He just won't be expecting _me_ to be there."

Starscream knew that to be the truth.  Like the Planetary Council, Skyfire would have no idea of how the political landscape stood in Vos.  Oh, it was more than likely his mate would be expecting to see Huracan at the very least, very probably so he could ask for permission to speak with his Conjunx.  But he wouldn't have any idea that Starscream would also have been invited, even if he'd already guessed that Starscream knew about the treaty before its official release.

"So will you be all right?"

Starscream didn't answer immediately and turned his optics down to stare at his recharging _nexphos_ , hugging the little one closer to his chest.  After a few kliks, he finally lifted his gaze back up to meet his former wingmate's, his optics shining in misery.  "I don't know, Thundercracker.

"I just don't know."

* * *

_**Iacon shipyard** _

_Seems I'm early.  Again._

Skyfire chuckled quietly to himself as he stepped onto the edge of the field where the ship waited to take those who were going to Vos.  From what he could see, only a few seemed to have arrived just yet, and those seemed to be a handful of organics, mostly Nebulans, from the looks of them, though Skyfire thought he could see one of the lizard beings from Osysia standing there chatting with one of the Nebulans.  Just behind that group, Skyfire spotted a couple of mechs with a badge on their chest bearing the symbol of Velocitron.  All of them wore the silver chains with the pendant bearing the symbol of the Galactic Council.  Those had to be the Observers, he guessed, there to make sure things went smoothly.  Or at the very least determine if both sides were serious about the treaty.

His gaze flickered over to the ship the group was standing outside.  It looked very similar to the _Ark_ at first glance.   It was the same shape as the _Vanguard-_ Class ship, though it seemed to have been modified for a very different purpose than deep space travel.  But it didn't take Skyfire long to notice the differences.  A scan showed that while it was still the same size around, most of the weapons that would have marked the ship as being one created for war had been removed.  All that remained of the thirty-three weapons that were usually installed were two lasers on the right side of the ship, and two cannons on the other.  The ship had been painted jade green, with the symbol of Vos on the fore of the ship.

All in all, it was quite impressive, though Skyfire had to wonder how the Vosians had gotten their hands on the ship, as from what he could remember from the brief visit they'd made to Iacon, the transports had been far larger than this, and pretty much all _Vanguards_ were docked in Iacon and Praxus nowadays..  Wherever they'd obtained it from, however, Skyfire could admit that those who'd modified it had done an excellent job.  Unless one had an interest in ships, they wouldn't know that this was once a deep space warship.

 _And it would carry all of us fairly easily_ , Skyfire mused, since from what he could remember, the vessel class could hold up to three hundred beings, though it was mostly intended to be mechanical beings.  Still, he could imagine that Vos had prepared for the possibility that organics would be aboard, considering they had built relationships with outside worlds.

"Skyfire?"

Broken out of his musings, Skyfire turned around and smiled.  _Guess I'm not the only one who had the idea of showing up early._ "Hello, Stellarios, Saberwing," he greeted his kinsmechs.  "Wasn't expecting to see you just yet.  The ship isn't supposed to leave for another joor."

Saberwing, a silvery-blue shuttle, was the one to reply.  "We had our packing done and decided to come over early."  He glanced over to the transport.  "It doesn't seem like anyone else from the Council is here yet, from the looks of it."

Stellarios hummed in agreement.  "Give it a few breems.  Most will have to come by land, and the travel lanes to get here seemed somewhat crowded, I noticed.  Flashwing and his mate will likely arrive shortly before that, as will the other Perihex representative, Tailfire and his intended."

Skyfire blinked.  "Tailfire?  That's an unusual name for a flier," he said.  All of his frametype usually avoided designations that seemed to indicate ill-luck.

His Co-Creator just shook his head.  "He doesn't like to speak of it much.  I would advise not asking."

Skyfire couldn't help but blink his optics at that, not quite sure now he wanted to know about the reasons behind the designation.  "I'll keep that in mind."

"So why are _you_ here early?"  Saberwing asked.  "We didn't expect to see you ourselves and thought you'd be here closer to the departure time."

Skyfire shifted his wings up and down in a shrugging gesture.  "I was feeling a little too restless to wait at home much longer," he admitted, a slightly sheepish smile on his face.

Saberwing chuckled, but Stellarios' expression became concerned.  "Skyfire, I hope you aren't building up your expectations too high.  Whether or not I agree with Starscream's decision to live separated from you, the fact his clan apparently hasn't convinced him to change said decision on the matter could very well mean they support him.  If so, Huracan may not be willing to speak with Starscream on your behalf, regardless of what his own opinion of you may be.  Don't be surprised if this turns out to be the case.  He might be sympathetic, but that doesn't necessarily translate into being willing to help, as he doesn't know you personally."

Skyfire's expression became slightly mutinous.  First Jetfire and now Stellarios felt like they needed to interfere in his personal life, and he was in no mood to listen anymore.  He was a fragging adult, for Primus' sake!  "I'm willing to take that chance.  And this gathering will be a chance for me to meet Starscream's family in any case."  His tone was firm, and he made sure there was enough of an edge in there in an attempt to convince his kinsmech to back off.

Stellarios frowned, then let out a soft huff of air as he shook his head once more.  More and more, he could see the resemblance to Solarion coming out in his _nexphos_.  He could very well understand Jetfire's worry on the matter as he was finally starting to feel that concern himself.  His sibling had been so single-minded when he set his Spark on something, and in the end, this trait had destroyed him.  Skyfire's behavior regarding his bondmate was so eerily similar to his Sire's in that respect.  Not to mention Stellarios was getting a bad feeling about this silence of Starscream's now that Jetfire had confirmed his suspicions that the Seeker's kin might well be protecting him.

Taking the new information into account along with Skyfire's behavior, Stellarios was beginning to doubt that his kinsmech would be able to handle whatever knowledge Starscream was fighting to keep hidden from him.  Which didn't bode well for what his reaction would be to what happened with Solarion and Ionic, in Stellarios' opinion.

But the tone of voice his _nexphos_ had used made it clear that Skyfire was no longer going to accept any advice, however well meant it may be.  Still, the memory of his sibling's hollow optics pushed Stellarios to say one thing more.  "I am not trying to stop you, Skyfire, because I know very well I can't prevent you from speaking to whoever you wish.  I just want you to be careful with your actions afterwards.  Answers are not always to our liking when we go looking for them, and I know it has been told you that the time before the war was unkind to fliers, to say the least.  Some things...may be better off left alone."

Any hope Stellarios may have had that Skyfire would listen faded entirely as the younger shuttle turned and glared at his kinsmech.  "Given my immediate experiences after I awoke from stasis for the first time, I think I can handle whatever Starscream has to tell me," he said icily.  His optics were as cold as his voice.  Without waiting for a reply, he turned away sharply and stalked off to the transport, apparently unwilling to be in the company of his family any longer.

Stellarios let out a soft huff of air and off-lined his optics.  That hadn't gone as he'd intended and now he may have unwittingly made things worse.  _Primus, Solarion.  Why did your Creation have to inherit your stubborn one-track mind-set?_

 _:He really is like your sibling, isn't he?:_   Saberwing's quiet voice came through the bond, echoing his mate's thoughts.

 _:Indeed.  And that's what has me worried, Saber.  Skyfire is_ too _much like him, and I can't help but feel he is heading for a fall of some kind, just as his Sire did, if he keeps up with this course of action:,_ he sent back.

Saberwing reached over to touch his Conjunx's arm.  _:You have done all you can, just as you and your siblings did with Solarion when he and Ionic isolated themselves from the world.  Now that Skyfire has chosen not to listen, all you can do is be there for him when that fall finally comes.:_ Saberwing smiled sadly. _:You know your Sire would agree with me on this if he were standing here.:_

Stellarios let out another huff of air.  _:You are right.  I know you are.  I just wish...:_

 _:I know:_ , his mate replied softly.  He gently tapped a wing against his own mate's in a gesture of comfort.  For a few kliks, neither spoke, just watched in silence as more of the Planetary Council arrived and began making their way onto the transport.  A few called out greeting to Stellarios as they caught sight of him.  He acknowledged those greetings with a wave and a fake smile.

Finally, Saberwing broke the silence.  "Perhaps we should follow everyone else's example and board," he suggested.  "Considering our larger size, we could use the extra time to find a place to sit."

Stellarios nodded in agreement, and took his mate's arm.  Without another word, both headed for the transport.

Still, one thought couldn't help but creep into Stellarios' mind as they entered the ship and began chatting to colleagues and acquaintances:

_Primus, this is going to be a long orn._

He certainly hoped nothing went wrong.

* * *

As the two entered the ship, a beige shuttle standing in the shadows of a nearby building flicked on his internal comm.

_::Blast Off to Starscream.::_

_::I am here, Blast Off.  What is it?::_

_::Skyfire's aboard.::_

For a moment there was silence on the other end.  Then...

_::Was he alone?::  
_

_:: A couple of his kinsmechs were with him, but he got on before they did.::  
_

_::You weren't seen, I hope.  By either Skyfire or his family.::_

Blast Off smiled darkly, remembering how Jetfire had watched him with narrowed optics the orn he'd arrived.  As much as he'd wanted to know Skyfire's relationship to the mech, once he'd found out he hadn't wanted to be caught again, so had made sure to be out of sight when the mech had left Iacon.

 _::Not this time, no.  But I'm pretty sure Skyfire wouldn't know who I was anyway.;:_ Blast Off couldn't be sure that Skyfire's kin wouldn't check someday, but he could handle that if the time came.  He hoped.  He didn't say this to Starscream, however, since he suspected his former Commander had already thought of the possibility.  _::Anyway, they'll be leaving in a little under a joor.::_

A thoughtful hum came from the other end, then: 

_::Thank you for letting me know, Blast Off.  I'll be sure to be ready when he arrives.::_

_::Take care, Commander.::_

_::You too, Blast Off.  Starscream out.::_

_::Blast Off out.::_

* * *

Thundercracker watched carefully as Starscream's optics brightened once more.  "Who called?"

Starscream smiled thinly.  "Blast Off.  He wanted to let me know the transport to Vos is boarding passengers."

Thundercracker's expression became thoughtful.  "I see."  After a moment of silence, he stood up, saying, "I should let you get ready then." 

With a regretful nod, Starscream handed over his still recharging _nexphos_ to the other Seeker and coded the door open.

Thundercracker walked over to the door in silence, but before exiting with his recharging Creations, he turned his head back to face his once wingmate.  "Starscream...Good luck," he said softly.

Starscream nodded, then coded the door closed once more as the navy Seeker left the room.

For a breem, Starscream just stared blankly at the door after Thundercracker's departure, his mind swirling with thoughts.

Then he shifted his gaze to the holoimages sitting on his desk, and his expression darkened.

Only a few more joors, then the Councilmembers from Iacon would be here, along with the Observers from the Galactic Council.

Along with Skyfire.

Only a few more joors before he would have to face a part of his past he'd never wanted to face again.

But it couldn't be helped.  He was going to have to make the best of it.

_Whether I like it or not._

Shifting his optics from the holoimages, Starscream got up from his seat and sent a message to Huracan, informing him of what he'd just been told.

Upon receiving the acknowledgement, Starscream left his room and headed for the washracks.

It was time to start getting ready.


End file.
